Stark Institute
by AvengerRedHuntress
Summary: A few months following Loki's invasion of NYC, S.H.I.E.L.D recruits a new team to help and be trained by the Avengers. Will the new team be prepared in time to stop Loki from exacting revenge on Earth and destroying all they care about? Or will it be too late? R & R appreciated!
1. Prologue

The headlines were shocking: "Genius Billionaire Playboy Tony Stark to 'Adopt'!" , "Professor X Going Out of Business?"—but they really only meant one thing, the foundation of the Stark Institute. This academy was a joint project through the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D to train youngsters gifted with super abilities.

The institute itself was an extension of Stark Tower, fully furnished with dorms, a joint living area in which students could mingle, and various club and training rooms among other things. In the next ten years Tony Stark expected it to grow into a flourishing academy with over 2,000 students, but as of now the institute boasted a modest capacity of thirty students of which seven spaces were currently spoken for.

Overseeing the education and wellbeing of these students were left to two of Nick Fury's top agents: Natasha Romanoff AKA "Black Widow" and Clint Barton AKA "Hawkeye". While S.H.I.E.L.D involvement in the institute was a controversy among the Avengers, it was "a necessary evil", as Captain America himself put it, to gain approval by the United Nations. Besides, Natasha and Clint had gained enough trust with the Avengers by fighting to stop the Trickster God Loki, brother of Thor, to earn the Avengers' approval. Also, from time to time other Avengers would drop in to check the students' progress.

The overall goal of this institute was to provide every corner of the globe with a super powered team to protect and serve the safety of ordinary citizens around them.


	2. 1 - They Meet

It was a sunny day in Midtown Manhattan, New York as Clint waltzed his way into the new lobby of Stark's pet project, egotistically named "Stark Institute". It was so much like Tony that none of the Avengers had even batted an eye at the name.

Yeah, Clint wasn't sure why, well actually he knew that Nick trusted him, but why did he get the job of babysitting a bunch of kids? Well whatever. He saw Black Widow standing in the lobby as he entered and raised a hand in her direction.

"Hey Tasha, sorry I'm late had to stop for breakfast."

Man, Natasha was looking good today. Well at least she would be stuck with the kids as well. The two of them were partners in crime after all.

Natasha turned from the direction of the vending machine holding a hot cup of coffee in her hands. It was an early morning for her since she had been up most of the night organizing the info files on her computer on the upcoming new team.

"Clint, hey ready to meet the new team?" Clint nodded as he drew out money to get himself some hot coffee from the vending machine. As he retrieved the cup he couldn't help but wonder how Noel Sommers was doing now. It had been at least a few months since they last contacted each other and he hoped that Noel will be here. He walked back toward Natasha.

"Yes, but I don't really see why we have to be like Xavier and his mutant school."

Natasha sighed, knowing in her own opinion that this was a waste of time but after Loki and the battle of NYC she came to realize they needed more heroes to protect the city.

"But, I guess it'll be interesting seeing how that brat Noel is doing," Hawkeye smirked, even Natasha could sense the pride in his voice that he tried to hide though. He was Clint's personal recommendation to join S.H.I.E.L.D so he was looking forward to see how he had developed his skills.

Not wanting to waste any more time the two of them entered the main room to meet these kids for the first time. As soon as they entered it was complete chaos. A girl that looked to be the youngest of them was locked in an arm wrestling match with a short brown haired guy on the main table. It seemed like she was actually winning. Then a dark haired beauty with a remote for a microphone was giving a rundown of the match, Clint noted she had a pretty good voice, while everyone else was cheering the two on. It was so noisy that they hadn't even realized Clint and Natasha had entered the room. Clint let the confusion spin his head a few seconds until he regrouped his senses.

"YO TEACHERS IN THE BUILDING KNOCK IT OFF!" He yelled and instantly all eyes were on him, well, after the youngest girl slammed the other guy's hand on the table and yelled, with lots of flailing that is, that she was the winner.

"Tch, finally, we thought you were never gonna show up."

A blond haired guy made a point of knocking into the mouthy black haired kid as he came forward to shake Clint's hand.

"Glad to finally meet you sir." He told Clint. Clint and Natasha exchanged a look before Clint cleared his throat and took a good look at them all.

"Okay first things first introduce yourselves."

Alanna smiled as she saw Black Widow enter in with the guy she heard was Hawkeye. Black Widow had told her amazing stories of their partnership and Alanna walked over to her friend.

"Natasha, it's been awhile. I see you are here to help us." Natasha returned her hug than made an observation of the room.

"So all of you might know who I and my partner are from Tony Stark, I presume. Just so you all know, no more playing around, things are going to get serious from here on out. If you guys want to be the next team then you'll need to work on your teamwork."

Alanna smiled knowing that Natasha was serious in her work. She didn't come to be one of the best for nothing. Soon a guy walked over, "I'm Noel Sommers pleased to meet you Natasha, or should I call you Black Widow?" He shook her hand and Alanna got a blush instantly and Natasha chuckled from seeing Alanna's expression before turning her attention to Noel.

"You can call me Natasha here but on the battlefield call me Black Widow."

Noel nodded than turned to Hawkeye. "Long time man, sorry I haven't been in contact lately. Been taking care of some stuff." He hoped Hawkeye would understand and not lecture him for not checking in. Alanna turned to Noel.

"Um excuse me Noel, but I'm Alanna nice to meet you." Noel smiled thinking on about beautiful she looked.

"Alanna, the pleasure is all mine."

She felt like she was going to swoon there and Noel just grinned. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now who are the rest of you?"

"My name is Michael Jennings and I look forward to working with you." The serious looking blond that had just shook Clint's hand spoke up. Clint nodded.

"So Jennings, I can tell by your posture but are you a military man? Also what kind of juice are you packing?" Clint asked. "Oh and drop the Sir, it makes me feel old, just call me Clint." He added.

"Right Clint, and ex-law enforcement actually—I can control lightning." Michael explained. Clint whistled, they had a mini Thor on the team?

"Cool, okay enough flirting." Clint smirked and knocked Noel on the shoulder. "You got some explaining to do later." Clint told Noel who gave him a sheepish look before Clint motioned to the next kid to introduce himself. Noel should know better than to think he would let him off that easy.

"Uh…the name's Hawke and I…can sort of transform into a monster." The boy spoke up in a bit of shy southern accent. He looked uneasy…and did he have pointy teeth? He was the one who had been arm wrestling the girl when they had walked in.

"My name's Evelyn but call me Eve!" The youngest spoke up practically bouncing on her heels. "I'm so happy to meet you all! I have super strength~!" Clint nearly choked on all the energy she was emitting. Another girl, the pretty one with the long, curly dark hair came and patted Eve on the head with a smile.

"I'm Kole and I can control the dark arts among other things." She explained. Then last the mouthy black haired boy plopped himself sprawled out on the sofa and put his hands behind his head like he was going to take a nap or something.

"Name's Luke, I'm a flying human bug zapper." He drawled.

Natasha counted in her head that between her, Alanna, Evelyn, and Kole there were 4 girls and Clint, Luke, Hawke, Michael and Noel there were 5 guys. Uneven numbers which meant they might have to get another of the Avengers to help out with training.

Noel glanced over at Alanna before speaking up, "So, why exactly are we here?" He was sure that everyone was having the same thought in which Alanna spoke.

"Isn't it obvious, NYC was attacked by Loki and nearly destroyed us all. We are being trained to help the Avengers."

Natasha nodded. "Alanna is right, now for those who don't know Alanna can control kinetic energy at will and by the sound of it, we have enough power here that rivals that of the Avengers."

Alanna turned back to Noel. "So Noel what do you control?"

Noel sighed for he wasn't in the sharing mood," I can control the basic elements and use them in combat mode. Plus, I was trained in ninjutsu and weaponry growing up." Natasha smiled thinking to try out his skills in one on one combat real soon.

"So I have to say I didn't expect this group to be so powerful but with the right guidance all of us will make sure you stay on your paths and not go rogue." She turned to Clint, "So should we tell them where they are staying and what Nick Fury is expecting of their training?"

Noel smiled at the distraction hoping he wouldn't have to talk to Clint until way later, he didn't hate Clint or anything. It was just maybe over coffee or something he can really explain to him why he did what he did without being judged by the rest of the newcomers or Black Widow.

Alanna couldn't help but feel something was off about Noel and she was willing to be a shoulder to lean on and someone to trust. She hoped to spend some quality time with him and of course the others, she wanted to make a good bond with them. She hoped that they would accept her as well. Alanna planned in her head on how she was going to ask Noel to join her for a trip out to the city so they could talk but before she could speak up, Natasha did.

"Listen up everyone, Clint has some news from Director Fury."

Clint nodded and then began what he had to say.

"So as you know S.H.I.E.L.D is the world's leading defense force and as such even we have had trouble controlling the extraterrestrial known as Loki." The memories of the time that he had been a mind control slave to the trickster god still haunted him and Clint had to suppress a shudder as he went on. "And so as we all come together here our teamwork has to be flawless as the Avengers all learned painfully not too long ago…that said you'll all be living two to a room and doing drills every day. And what Director Fury expects—!"

A loud bang cut Clint off midsentence as none other than Tony Stark burst into the room in a business suit and tie. "—doesn't matter at all because I'm the one calling the shots here." A few seconds later Steve came into the room giving Tony a deadpan look and the genius, billionaire, playboy instantly back tracked, "And by that I mean the Avengers are in charge here. Not S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Wow, didn't think we'd see you two today." Clint remarked.

"Daddy has to check up on his new babies, right?" Tony smirked and Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Stark get serious here." He grumbled at the other man.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the interruption. "Class, this is Steve Rogers aka Captain America and the one with the big mouth is Iron Man himself and the owner and director of Start Institute, Tony Stark."

Alanna and Noel both had a look of surprise on their faces. They each had heard stories and saw them on the news during the fight with Loki.

Noel nodded. "I am honored to meet both of you, especially you Iron Man." Alanna sighed and mumbled. "Show off." Natasha heard her and grinned.

"Right, so I made time out of my busy schedule to give you kids a tour—let's get started." And just like that the whole thing was taken out of their hands. Hours later, after they had toured the combat room, mess hall, classrooms and much more accompanied by Stark's over technical explanations it was time to see everyone off to their dorms.

"So, you heard Clint about what is going on and yes, Tony likes to think he's above Fury but remember Fury makes the decision rather or not you stay here. So watch yourselves."

Alanna nodded. "So how is the living arrangement going to be?"

"Evelyn, Kole, and Alanna will room together on the 5th floor. Hawke, Luke, Michael, and Noel will be together on the 6th floor." Natasha explained. Noel glanced over at the others wondering if this would work out but kept the thoughts to himself.

"So when does our training schedule begin?" All of them waited patiently for the answer.

"Tomorrow, right now we had ordered some food and decided to do a bonding exercise. If that is fine with Steve and Tony? Or do you two have something else in mind?" Natasha asked them with curiosity.

Noel glanced at Alanna and noticed on how close she was observing him and wondered if she suspected his behavior and if so would she tell on him? Or maybe it was just all in his head? Either way he had to be careful but deep down in his heart he had this feeling that he could trust her. Alanna had this look of concern.

"Are you alright Noel?" Noel nodded and turned his attention back to the others and he seemed to notice that Hawkeye was confused on his behavior and of course Noel would be stupid to not think that his friend couldn't see through him. He wasn't known as Hawkeye for nothing.

"Oh no no no, enjoy your playpen I've got some work to get done." Tony smirked and like that he and Steve were gone.


	3. 2 - Talking with Friends Old and New

After being shown around the institute it had become quite late and everyone was getting tired. At this point everyone was going off to their respective dorms, but before Noel could follow the rest of the guys Clint put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, got a sec?" The older man asked. He didn't wait for an answer and pulled Noel in an offside room where they could have some privacy. Clint glanced at his wristwatch; no doubt Natasha was waiting on him to see her to their floor. Then he looked back to Noel. "You got something you want to tell me?"

Noel shifted under his gaze knowing he shouldn't be so worried, it wasn't like he broke the law. "Clint, look I appreciate what you've done for me. Don't think I'm not grateful that you saved me when I was undercover for the FBI, but promise me this: that you will keep this a secret from Fury and the rest of the Avengers and the new team?" He looked up with a determined look in his eyes waiting for Clint's answer.

Clint blinked back in surprise, "That's…a tall order, Noel," he said after a few seconds of silence, but then nodded, "…but I trust you so I promise." After all, the kid looked so determined.

Noel sighed, "Well, as you know my father was killed in the line of duty by terrorists while I was young and was living in Japan. When I was on my last mission in which I had contact with you, I discovered new information about a top secret mission he was on and it led to the yakuza."

"My dad was assigned to do surveillance on their base outside Tokyo, but was assassinated by the head boss's orders. So since it was my time off I had gone to Tokyo and snuck in trying to find out more and I learned that it was all a trap, the operation that the FBI sent him on was meant to kill him. So I'm sorry for worrying you Clint but I had to learn the truth for myself. The government here in DC thought my dad was a traitor and sent him to Japan and had the yakuza cover up for their mistakes. I will do whatever it takes to fix this." He waited to see what Clint had to say to that. Because deep in his heart Noel had deep anger for the American Government and the reason why he accepted Clint's offer was to get revenge and learn the real truth. "So Clint what do you think?"

"What does 'whatever it takes' mean to you, Noel?" Clint's jaw unconsciously clenched. This was dangerous talk, Clint knew that, but corrupt government officials were a known problem in any government and if Noel was talking about straight out terrorism here… "Listen don't be planning anything stupid." Clint tried to sound firm, but really he was just worried Noel would go off and get himself killed.

"Clint, I won't go on a suicide mission. I had a disguise and a fake ID and everything, there is no way they can trace it back. Look I know what I said is dangerous, but if I needed you to help me out in a situation under the S.H.I.E.L.D radar, would you do it? I know I have no right to ask you this, but for now I just want my friend to be there for me. I am not looking into it as of right now, I have a new goal to help protect people and the girl Alanna. She has that look that I want to do everything I can to protect her. So do you still trust me as a friend and teammate? If this talk ruined that trust then I'm sorry." Noel said.

Clint let out the breath he didn't know that he'd been holding. "No, you're one of the people I trust the most so don't worry. I just don't want you going off on your own and doing anything rash. If I can help you in any way I will, just come to me first—got it kid?" Maybe he was being overprotective but someone had to look out for Noel because he didn't always do such a good job of it himself. Clint made sure to look Noel right in the eyes to show he was serious about this.

Noel smiled, a real smile. "Thank you Clint and I promise that you'll be the first one. So, I guess this took you into an uncomfortable situation and I'm sorry, I know I should have found a way to contact you back then. My mother had no idea either, I just told her that I was going on a mini vacation and I am a terrible person for worrying both of you. So how about we train together tomorrow if my team isn't too busy?"

Clint grinned back, "I think I can make time for kicking your butt if you want. And you should give your mom a call real soon. I know she's worried if I wa—" Clint closed his mouth before he could say anything embarrassing and made a show of looking at his watch again, "…well I have a Russian princess to be walking home so I'll catch you later—and be sure to make some _friends_ while you're here. You could use some around your own age." He said before nodded and rushing off to where Natasha was waiting no doubt.

Noel grinned knowing how much he really liked Natasha and he made a note in his head to call his mom tomorrow night. He felt a lot better now that everything was off his chest and he knew his friend was worried about him, he's a great teammate. So Noel left the room and finally made his way to the dorms and once he got off the elevator he could hear the other guys talking and as he opened the door he laughed at the sight...

The battle for supremacy had begun. All the furniture in the living room had been pushed off to the sides to allow a clear area in the middle of the room and there stood Michael and Luke with pillows strapped all over their bodies as makeshift armor facing each other.

"Ready, Sparky?"

"You're going down, Matthews…and don't call me that." Michael said as he readied himself in an incorrect sumo wrestling position. Luke smirked and pointed at Hawke who was watching uninterestedly from the sidelines.

"Say it, country boy."

Hawke rolled his eyes at the two of them, but did it anyway. "Battling for rights to the room with the window view, first person to push the other out of the ring wins…GO!"

After that everything was a blur of motion as the two went at it. Eventually the match ended in Luke doing some dirty trick knocking Michael onto his butt and then them devolving into an argument yet again. Hawke was glad Noel came back to break the cycle. He smiled and waved at the newcomer as he walked into the chaos.

"Hey, glad you could make it." He greeted.

Noel almost fell over when he saw Michael hit the floor hard, he never laughed so hard before. As he looked up he saw Hawke.

"Hey, sorry I missed all of the excitement. I had some business to take care of. But I see the window bed is now taken so I will sleep on the furthest bed if that's cool with you." He flopped on the bed and he stretched out and he noticed a slight pain in his shoulder blades maybe because of the tension he had during the conversation with Clint.

Meanwhile, in the girls dorm, Alanna was curled up on her bed thinking about Noel and his behavior, she really wanted to talk to him about stuff to get him to trust her openly but as she turned to Kole and Evelyn she noticed their concerns...

"You know, I think it's gonna be so fun being together with you guys! I've never had such a big sleepover before!" Evelyn exclaimed grinning at Alanna as she noticed her look over. Kole smiled as she continued to brush her hair in the mirror where she could see the both of them off to the side.

"Well, I'm glad someone's optimistic about this," she commented. "It's going to be…_different_…living with a bunch of guys though," she said after a moment.

"Say, Alanna was it? Do you have any older brothers?" Evelyn asked. Alanna smiled a little because Evelyn reminded her of someone high on caffeine and she should know because she had pulled some all-nighters for college.

"No, I don't. My parents died in a car accident so I never had a chance to have a sibling. What about you two? Also I think living here with the Avengers and the boys of our team won't be so bad. Plus, we have Natasha to back us up if they give us a hard time." She smiled as she imagined it.

Kole chuckled at the thought of Natasha putting the boys in their places. Finished brushing her hair, she set the brush down and walked over to lay on her bed. "Well, I've always been an only child, so I guess you two can be my younger sisters. I don't know if I want to adopt any of the boys yet."

Evelyn laughed, "Hmm, my group members were like my sisters…but not really. I'm glad to have you two!"

Alanna nodded. "Kole, Evelyn you two are my sisters now. Thank you and I know I would so go out with one of the guys, Noel." She was surprised she even blurted it out before she had a chance to talk to him but maybe she hoped it would come true.

On floor #4 Natasha saw Clint come off the elevator and noticed he was worried. "Are you alright?" She couldn't help but ask since she really does care for him. As she put her key to the room in the lock and opened the door she stepped in and motioned Clint to follow. "Let's talk in here, more privacy. You know you can tell me anything." She hoped he would accept her invitation.

"Uh yeah sure," Clint followed her into the room a little flustered and shut the door behind him, "Sorry I took so long and you had to walk up without me," he apologized. He was still going over the thing with Noel in his head, but he couldn't tell Natasha and break Noel's trust. "So, what did you think of the kids?" He smiled and asked instead.

Natasha noticed the subject change right away but just shrugged in letting it go. "Well it was nice seeing Alanna again and I know the other girls will be good to train. As for the boys they are a little hyper but I know they can end up being pretty good, responsible teammates as long as Tony doesn't influence them much," she said with a smile than she turned to Clint. "So how did you like seeing Noel again? I know you've been wanting to see him for a while. Also what do you think of the girls and the rest of the boys? Do you think Alanna and Noel like each other? I saw some flirting between them." She asked him curiously as she motioned him to sit next to her on her couch.

_Ah, Noel._ Clint started to sweat a little on the inside, Natasha was hard to hide things from so he had to choose his words carefully. He took the seat she offered and leaned back. "Ah, yeah it was nice seeing him. I think some of the kids need a little work…but we'll turn them into a team in no time." He grinned. "Yeah, I saw that punk flirting with Alanna—thinks he's so smooth, right?" Then Clint grinned at her, "…but then again he wasn't the only one flirting." He gave her a meaningful look.

Natasha nodded. "Well, I think Alanna can look after herself anyway even if Noel does to try anything. But at the same time I think she is looking for that connection with someone, a connection she hasn't had since her parents died. Yeah, she's an orphan like us Clint. I think you could give her some advice and become good friends with her. Maybe do a day of training one on one with her or something to create that bond. I will do the same to Noel since you mentor him. Of course we can do it with the rest of the team too, so we know all of them individually." She smiled and grabbed the folder to look over tomorrow's schedule. "So Clint ready for the official first day of training the team tomorrow?"

Clint nodded thinking it over. It was a good idea to get to know each of the kids on a personal level like Natasha said, and also he couldn't help but notice that she'd ignored the comment about the flirting. Not that it was his business or anything…Natasha could date whoever she wanted. Was there someone she wanted? Wait, why was he even thinking about this? He shook his head and stood up.

"We have our work cut out for us tomorrow that's for sure, and I think it's a good idea about getting to know the kids individually," he told her, "Also we need to make them better as a team and really get to know one another."

Natasha yawned a little. "I agree so I suggest we all get some sleep because I swear if Tony blares his big mouth over Jarvis early in the morning, I will beat him up." She got up and looked at Clint. "Take care of yourself alright. We can't let the famous Hawkeye get the beat up too bad from the new recruits. So goodnight Clint." She made her way to her bedroom knowing that he would leave as soon as she shuts her bedroom door.

Once she was inside her room, she couldn't help but have these feelings. Thinking_, 'Do I really have romantic feelings for him?' She_ shook her head and mumbled. "I owe him a debt, love is for children." She hit her bed and let sleep drift over her.


	4. 3 - There are Strangers Among Us

Natasha awoke to the sun shining in through the window and thankfully Tony didn't program Jarvis to set an alarm because she didn't want to hear him in the morning. She glanced over at the alarm next to her bed and it was almost 8:30am so she quickly jumped up and got ready. About 15 minutes later she was ready and as she made her way out the door heading toward the eating area hoping to grab some coffee and her favorite morning meal before getting the team up and ready. As she walked thru the door she saw Clint which surprised her, she thought he wouldn't be up for a while. In all of her years with being his partner he really was never a morning person, she yelled. "Clint, good morning. Join me for breakfast?" She hoped that he wasn't in his own world and recognized her.

Clint jolted a little at the loud noise and blinked several times when he noticed Natasha looking at him. He stayed up late last night because he wanted to research about Noel's father. Whoever the person who ordered the hit must have had some major power backing them since there were no solid traces to follow. Well, Clint pushed all that away for now and grinned back at Natasha. "You bet, the food here sure beats the crap they serve back at HQ." He replied.

Natasha saw the files that Clint had pushed aside and decided that he would come to her if he ever needed to talk. "I agree, at least Tony can provide some real food instead of fast food all the time." She hope that this might cheer him up some, something big was going on and from the way he was acting it made her suspicious. She went to grab her food and coffee and once she was ready she sat down and then all of the sudden she heard the door behind her and once she turned to see who had joined them, she realized it was Bruce and she waved him over. Bruce smiled and joined Natasha and Clint at the table.

"Good morning."

Natasha nodded and continued eating

"Today is the big day for the team, we are doing training exercises."

Bruce smiled a little. "Good luck to you both." He checked the time and left saying "Gotta meet Tony." Natasha nodded and waved as he grabbed his coffee and left the eating area.

"So Clint, you ready for today?" Natasha asked.

"Hmm, yeah I think I could blow off some steam sparring with them today." Clint said as he grabbed a chocolate donut and a newspaper and took a seat across from her. The headline read: "DEVIL AT PLAY IN THE CITY OF ANGELS!" and showed a bunch of cops circled around caution tape. His eyebrows crinkled a little as he glanced it over.

Meanwhile, the girls were just waking up in their dorm and the first thing Kole noticed when she woke up was that she could sense a tremendous darkness. It was an uneasy feeling and she was certain someone was messing with the Dark Arts in forbidden ways. She sat distracted, fixing her hair in the mirror, as Evelyn and Alanna both got dressed and ready.

Alanna noticed the distracted look on her friend's face. "Kole, what's wrong?" She walked over and motioned to Evelyn to join. Alanna didn't understand but deep down she sensed something was terribly wrong and she hoped that this won't be an official mission.

Sure she handled some minor ones, but Black Widow was the one who guided her, could her and her new friends do this without any of the Avengers if they were sent out today? She knew any of them would provide back up if they had too but she just hoped this feeling was wrong and just nerves.

"Hey Kole, how about we go wake the boys and pull a prank?" She hoped that her friend would agree to her idea, she already knew Evelyn was in.

Meanwhile, Natasha saw Clint's expression and got up to glance at what the big news was. "So, there was an invasion?" She didn't like this at all. "What if Fury sent out the new team today? Why hasn't he held a conference with the Avengers too?"

Her thoughts were broken when Tony announced. "Avengers, we have to report to Fury a.s.a.p., this is urgent. All of us meet up in 5." Natasha sighed and put her hand on Clint's shoulder.

"Come on." Alanna and the others heard the announcement and she said. "Wow, something big must of happen for Fury to call all of the Avengers team. Come on girls." She left the room heading to the boy's floor.

"R-Right, we better hurry, sounds serious." Clint said standing up. He could feel his face burning a little when Natasha got so close to read the paper with him. Geez, what was he ten? He pushed his feelings to the side as they both headed to the meeting room. Everyone was there, including Fury. As soon as they entered he nodded at them and began the meeting in his usual no nonsense manner.

"Rise and shine ladies and gentlemen, a new threat challenges us. So a big baddy is sucking the life out of major political figures in the United States and I need the Avengers to go and investigate."

"No offense, but don't you have people in S.H.I.E.L.D that can do that? We're not exactly an errand squad, Director." Bruce spoke up. Thor nodded in agreement.

"As prince of Asgard I have mine own realm to watch after, mortal." He boomed and Fury shook his head.

"See the funny thing is that I've tried that and every squad I've sent is never heard from again, and it doesn't help that there's a report of similar things occurring in Washington." He said and everyone in the room exchanged glances.

"Sounds serious, but there's not enough of us to go to both places," Steve's brows furrowed and that's when Tony grinned.

"Sounds like our younger team is getting their first test run then, right Fury?" He said and Fury smirked back.

"I always knew you were smarter then they said you were." He replied. "Clint, Natasha I'll be having you accompany them of course. You'll be heading with the team to Los Angeles."

Natasha sighed. "Sir, I don't think our new team is ready yet. They haven't had their powers tested and we don't know how their teamwork will be." She noticed how the others were silently agreeing with her and Fury shook his head.

"No time to train today, they will have to make due and anyway I know you and Hawkeye will be fine. Just lead them the best you can and I think Michael would make a good leader for their team, he seems the most responsible."

Thor agreed. "Yes, I too had seen this potential in him."

Tony smiled, "So, let's go tell them or instead Jarvis can summon them here."

Fury nodded. "Do it, the sooner they know the sooner all of you can get out there and stop this."

Natasha sighed. "Yes sir."

Tony noticed and said, "Don't worry Natasha, you will be great out there, we all have faith in you and Robin Hood here."

Natasha knew that Clint was giving him the look but it only added to Tony's ego.

Tony smirked, "Jarvis, summon the others." Jarvis did and Alanna had just reached the boys door and knocked when Noel answered.

"We know, thanks Alanna." She nodded and as she turned she saw her friends were there and Noel continued speaking. "So, the Avengers were called by Fury?"

She nodded, "Yes, I wonder what they want with us?" Noel was silent for he had a feeling that this will be the first mission and Alanna knew that those feelings were right.

Noel turned to the others, "Come on guys, let's go." All of them headed toward the meeting room and as soon they stepped off the elevator, Alanna braced herself.

"It's now or never."

She knocked and Fury said, "Enter team." They all stepped in and Fury continued, "This is important, all of you are heading to LA with Black Widow and Hawkeye as your back up to handle a situation while the rest of the Avengers are heading to DC."

Noel was shocked. "What?" Alanna turned to Natasha worried and she just reassured her with a smile. Alanna than quietly turned to Michael. "Well, the girls agreed that you should be our leader, so what do you think?"

Noel nodded. "I agree Michael, you are the eldest so what do you say my friend?"

"Thank you everyone, I'll do my best." Michael said with a serious look. Even Luke couldn't fault that logic, despite their rocky start, Michael actually did seem to have his wits about him. Kole was still a little distracted by the dark force she could feel. For some reason it felt like it was pulling her to it—was this mission connected?

Once they were briefed, they all were quickly shuffled into one of Tony's private jets and were on their way. Evelyn could sense everyone's nervous excitement in the air and it was making her doubly so. She was in the seat next to Hawke and turned to him.

"Hey, do you think this will be dangerous?" She asked in a shaky voice. She liked Hawke because he seemed so easy going. He just smiled at her.

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse I'll protect you, but I doubt you'll need my help since you beat me in armwrestlin'!" He said and it made Evelyn laugh.

"Yeah, you two are our team's heavy hitters, squirt!" Luke exclaimed as he leaned over the back of his seat in what was clearly against safety regulations. Evelyn felt better after what they both said and nodded. Kole noticed Alanna had sat next to Noel and grinned. She knew Alanna's feelings since she had blurted them out the night before.

Alanna glanced and saw Kole's expression and mouthed. "Don't laugh." Noel had turned his attention away from the window.

"So, by the way, what are your guys' superhero names?"

Alanna thought. "Of course we can't call each other by our real names on the battlefield." She answered. "My name is Red Huntress, I kinda got inspiration from the superhero Huntress. What is yours?"

Noel smiled, "Storm Dragon, I was taught ninjutsu growing up and being from Japan I thought it sounded cool." What about you guys?" He turned to them.

Meanwhile, Clint was in the pilot seat and Black Widow was co-pilot making sure everything was fine. "So, Clint how do you feel bringing the team along? I feel kinda nervous honestly." She couldn't shake this feeling that something big is about to happen.

Meanwhile, Tony was leading the other team to DC and Steve turned to him. "Do you guys think those kids will be alright?"

Thor crossed his arms, "They will be fine, I have great faith in the young ones."

Bruce nodded and Tony looked serious for once, "Hawkeye and Black Widow are great at what they do, if they need us in any way, Fury will contact us or Natasha will."

Steve nodded feeling a little better.

"My name's the Human Bug Zapper," Luke deadpanned until Kole punched him in the arm, "Okay, okay! It's Sol—latin for "Sun", 'cause I get my powers from the sun." He said rubbing his arm.

Kole nodded, "You can call me Dark Star since I draw power from the dark arts." She explained.

"My codename is Bolt…for obvious reasons." Michael said as his let a tiny bit of electricity dance across his fingertips.

"Revolver." Hawke said, squirming a bit, he was actually quite shy when everyone's attention was on him. Evelyn grinned and threw up a fist into the air.

"Energy Beam!" She exclaimed pointing at herself.

"Fitting…" Luke said patting her on the head. Everyone laughed.

Back in the cockpit, Clint reached over to put a hand over Natasha's and squeezed briefly before returning his hand to the wheel. "Don't worry if anything goes wrong we'll be there to help them. Fury wouldn't send us on this mission if he didn't think we could handle it. There might not even be anything there to find." He trailed off.

Natasha sighed. "You're right plus if we have to call the others we will." She smiled a little, "Alright team we are here, Clint let's land this thing."

As soon it was landed they filed out and Natasha. "Bolt, we will divide the team to cover more ground, I want you to take Energy Beam and Dark Star and head north. Revolver, StormDragon, and Hawkeye will head south and I will take Red Huntress and Sol and cover east and west. If approached by the enemies call in and we will be there." She gave them the look and Noel nodded.

"Understood, where should we meet if no one finds anything?"

Natasha said, "Here at the jet."

Alanna turned to Noel. "Be careful alright."

He nodded, "You too beautiful." She blushed a little and Natasha shook her head with a smile.

"Let's go, we have work to do." They all split up in search for the enemy.

In DC Tony and the others had just landed and made their battle plans in search of the enemy.

"Alright kids, let's get the party started." Tony exclaimed. Steve sighed and they all broke off in different directions.

Bruce was worried. "Let's hope this isn't a distraction from the rest of the team."

Steve nodded. "I agree."

Tony smirked. "Well, what would be the point in that, we gotta show our awesome Avenger badass power."

Steve frowned at him. "You are very egotisic Tony." Thor laughed.


	5. 4 - First Mission

As they landed the jet and everyone was getting off, Michael extended hands to Kole and Evelyn to help them down onto the ground.

"Hm!" Evelyn jumped down onto the ground and looked all around at the hanger they were in. It was dark except for the landing strip and it had to have been a private one because there were no people.

"Thank you," Kole said and then she also looked all around.

"Right, shall we get started then?" Michael asked and they both nodded. It was decided that they would look in the busiest area—the shopping district. With a brief exchange of goodbyes with the others they were off.

"Wow so many people!" Evelyn exclaimed from her position hanging off Michael's arm. True it was a bit overwhelming. Kole couldn't help but feel the same darkness she had felt back in New York only now it was everywhere. She felt as if she was being pulled towards something. Michael noticed her looking under the weather.

"Dark Star, are you okay?" He asked. Kole looked like her eyes were glazed over.

"I think…something's calling me…," she mumbled and began walking forward.

"H-Hey-!" Evelyn started after her, but Michael quickly grabbed her arm. "Leader!?"

"Let's follow her. She could be on to something," he said, and quickly took out his communicator to report to Black Widow.

Natasha heard her communicator go off and answered it, as soon as she was told the information she relayed it back to the other teams and then to Tony in DC.

"Stark, we have a lead here in New York. If you guys don't find anything, I just want you guys to know that we might need you for back up, so await further info."

"Roger that Black Widow." He told his team and Steve was shocked.

"Wow, so Dark Star noticed first?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, it's drawing her in; they might need us for back up but until Natasha contacts me again, keep on searching."

"So, far we haven't had any luck," Bruce said. The others agreed.

"I have a feeling something is still here though." Tony said. Silence overcame the communicators as they continued their search of the capital.

Meanwhile, Noel had turned to Hawkeye. "So should we all regroup and go help Dark Star, she could be walking into a trap."

Natasha heard Noel's plea. "Yes, everyone regroup and head towards Bolt's location."

Alanna couldn't help but feel that her friend was in immediate danger and she wanted to be there for her no matter what, this feeling of doom was starting to overcome her. Natasha noticed a change in her expression and became concerned. "Alanna?"

Alanna smiled. "I'm fine, it's Dark Star we should worry about."

They all rushed off to meet Hawkeye's group and then find Bolt's team before it was too late.

It took a while but soon they were upon the place Michael had phoned about.

"Whoa, fuck." Luke spat as he landed in front of a gruesome scene. They had come to a small fortune telling shop and just from outside there was blood splattered all over the windows and a human arm lying just outside of its open door. It was pure darkness on the inside of the shop. He was almost too scared to step inside. Beside him was a gasp and he turned to see Hawke looking a little pale.

"Are they inside…?" Hawke's breath was coming really heavily and he was sweating pretty badly. Luke did a double take at him and his eyebrows scrunched up. Was he winded just from running here? No way. Hawke was built like a brick house—no way was that the case.

"It seems like it," Luke answered and then couldn't help but ask, "you alright, man?"

Hawke fumbled with what to say. He couldn't explain what was happening. His mind just felt heavy and he could feel the beast inside of him practically clawing to get out all of a sudden. His teeth were growing sharper every second. He could smell the overwhelming scent of blood in the air.

"Hey, let's move in slowly." Clint said as he came up onto the scene with the others. "They've got to be inside—brace yourselves because this could be dangerous. Black Widow and I will lead the charge."

Natasha turned to see Hawke and knew then that it might be a possibility that he might turn kinda like Bruce does under stress or anger than she noticed Alanna, Noel, and Luke's expressions and she could tell that this was their first time seeing a scene like this.

In her eyes they were just innocent kids, too young like she was when she was under the control of the Russian government but she shook off her memories and turned to Hawkeye.

"Let's go, you guys be extra careful and stay on your guard." She walked ahead and soon all of them were following.

It wasn't long until Alanna heard Evelyn's scream and sounds of battle ahead.

"Energy Beam, Dark Star, Bolt!" She tried to run ahead to help them, she didn't want to lose anyone again, she swore to protect her friends, but Noel's ninja skills stopped her.

"No, Red Huntress you must not rush ahead, we could lose you." She saw the look of concern and something else in his eyes, was it love? But before she could ask Noel, he said.

"Hawkeye, Black Widow, go ahead we are right behind you."

Natasha smirked a little. "Alright Hawkeye, you go ahead and see what is going on and find an opening than give the signal, we will rush in." She gave him the look and waited.

"Right, on it—HEY!" Clint yelled as a Hawke suddenly yelled. It was Evelyn's scream that did him in. The beast inside took ahold of him with snapping bones and pain as his body rearranged itself and his mind went blank. Everyone was frozen as a sleek scaled, black form with dark red eyes and granite claws took shape before them with a deafening howl. Clint tried to grab him, but the monster raised one clawed hand and sent him careening into a nearby wall with a sickening crack before taking off into the darkness at a mad sprint.

Meanwhile, in the main room of the parlor Michael was panicking as a man suddenly held Evelyn by the throat ready to twist and break her neck. Kole was equally freaking out. The darkness she had felt was this demon. He may look like a man, but he definitely was a demon. And he was very high level, she could tell from what she had learned in the past working with her mother, but the most disturbing part was that he looked exactly like the man who had saved her before…her father.

"You don't have to do this." Michael tried to reason. The man just growled at him. His eyes glowing a strange, otherworldly blue.

"You interrupted my meal," he hissed instead and only gripped Evelyn's neck tighter. Blood had started to run out of his mouth and Michael felt his insides twist. When they had first come in the shop they had found this man eating the owner. Evelyn was gasping and crying and she had to have been ready to pass out from fear. "I'll need a replacement."

"Father, is that you!? Why are you doing this?" Kole demanded, she was trying to think of a spell to conjure to freeze him in space so Michael could get to Evelyn but his power was too overwhelming.

"Loki…told me…_Kole._ I…sorry…must eat." The man groaned as he seemed to suddenly fight within himself. Kole felt her heart ache as she suddenly knew that this was in fact her father being controlled by something else. There was no way she could use magic against him. As soon as the struggle came it vanished as the man's eyes turned brighter blue and he roared. He lifted Evelyn's neck to his mouth where there were fangs ready to bite.

"NO!" Michael yelled and he rushed forward. He was too afraid to send a bolt of electricity and risk hitting Evelyn. But damn it, he wouldn't make it in time! That was when all of a sudden a dark shape came flying out of now where and tackled the man making him drop Evelyn. She scrambled away from the man and her savior coughing for air. Michael quickly went to her side and helped her up. Kole was shocked at what she saw. Another demon, was attacking her father and they were all claws and furious teeth as their movements became too fast to see. It all happened so fast, but suddenly her father was screaming in pain and Kole yelled.

"Dark Arrow!" She sent a shot of darkness at the newcomer and sent him sprawling, allowing her father to escape as he went careening through a nearby wall screeching. The monster shook it's head, obviously dazed before growling in Kole's direction. Kole braced herself thinking it would charge when all of a sudden Evelyn yelled in terror drawing it's attention.

It flicked it's tail and began walking in her direction. Michael began gathering lightning in his palm as it approached.

"Eeeveelyyn…" it hissed, "…saaafe.."

"No stay away from me!" Evelyn shrieked and buried her face in Michael's chest. Michael's eyes went wide.

"H-Hawke?" He gasped and the monster turned eyes on him and growled. Michael wasted no time letting it have a taste of electricity. Enough to drop ten men, and suddenly the monster was collapsing and changed back into the form of an unconscious Hawke. Clad only in tattered jeans.

Alanna had rushed in ahead of the others in time for Michael to hit Hawke with his lightning and she was in shock.

"Michael, did you kill him?" She would never forgive him if he had done anything stupid but then Noel interrupted.

"Dark Star, Energy Beam, Bolt you three alright? You scared the shit out of us all." He walked over to Evelyn and examined her neck. "I can heal it, I know a basic healing jutsu and since it's not that deep it won't leave a scar. May I?" He gave her a look hoping she would accept and at that moment Alanna was yelling at Hawke to wake up, she lifted his head and held it whispering.

"Please Hawke, come back, wake up."

Natasha wasn't too worried now since the battle seemed over and she had to focus on Clint who had just been slammed into the wall and by the sound of it Michael had figured out it was Hawke who had transformed.

She hoped that Clint would forgive him in time for it was a complete accident.

"Clint, wake up it's ok now. The others are with Michael and his team." She took out her communicator and relayed the battle to Tony and his team and Tony whistled.

"Damn we have a mini Hulk on the team huh?" Bruce made a face knowing full well what had happened with Loki before on the helicarrier with Natasha, he had nightmares and he spoke.

"If Hawke needs me I will help him out."

Natasha sighed a little "I think we would have to give him some space but I will let Hawke know Bruce. Plus he has to apologize to Clint too."

Tony couldn't help but laugh "Robin Hood wasn't fast enough huh? Tell him to make it through Natasha or else I will mess with him for it for a while." Natasha hung up then, "Clint come on."

Clint blinked his eyes groggily as he slowly came to, his head spinning. He saw Natasha looking at him concerned.

"…are you an angel…did I make it to heaven?" He slurred. His brain was slowly putting together what had happened. Hawke had brained him. Man, Tony would probably laugh at him if he knew he got laid out flat like by a kid.

On the other side of the room Evelyn still sat shaking. She silently nodded at Noel and scooted closer to him so he could see her neck. It really hurt and felt almost raw. She couldn't help but glance at Hawke and Alanna trying to wake him up. He was a monster. Just like that man. He scared her. She didn't want to be on the same team as someone like that.

Luke walked over to Alanna's side and took Hawke's wrist to feel for a pulse. After a few seconds he let out a heavy breath.

"He's just sleeping it off." He told her.

Natasha sighed. "Thank god, I thought you would of have had to been transported to the helicarrier for medical attention. Come on lean on me, we have to figure out who the bad guy was and check on the team." She helped him up and as soon as they entered the room she was in shock at the sight, but thankful the team was alright despite bruises

"Alright, so who was the bad guy?"

Meanwhile, Alanna turned to Michael. "Thank you, you scared me for I didn't know how well you controlled your power. I just don't want to lose any of my friends, can't live through that again." She whispered the last part under her breath but she knew Michael heard her. She got up and made her way over to Kole and hugged her. "I am so happy you are ok, you were amazing." She let go and nodded as she made her way over to Noel and Evelyn who he was healing which she was amazed.

Noel nodded at her. "Hey, are you alright Alanna?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I feel relieved now and Evelyn I was so worried for you." She embraced her from the side and Noel finished and then left them alone and went to see Michael and Hawkeye.

Noel approached Michael who was still hovering over Hawke.

"Thanks man, we chose right in the leadership apartment." Than saw Hawkeye leaning on Black Widow.

"Clint, how is it? You going to be ok?" The memory of his father all of the sudden came across his mind but he fought it off and he could tell Clint noticed the sudden behavior change. Natasha spoke.

"Everyone, get together, the others are on their way back from DC, Fury called and we need to check in." Noel nodded and picked up Hawke carrying him out while the others followed and it wasn't long before the helicarrier was in sight waiting for everyone.

As soon as they walked onto the Helicarrier, Clint made a point of pushing off of Natasha and walking in on his own. His head was still swimming, and he might have a half concussion, but injury be damned if he was going to let Tony see him leaning on someone else for help.

"Welcome back, how did it go?" Fury asked as soon as they got to the briefing room.

"The culprit got away. Kole and Michael report it was a man who did this." Clint spoke up.

Fury nodded and turned to Michael. "I would have your report then, Leader."

"It was a man and he had…glowing blue eyes." Michael reported, he hesitated on what he said glancing warily at Kole, "…he seemed to know Kole somehow." He said, leaving the part out where Kole had helped him escape.

"…he was my father. But there's no way he would do something like that on his own." Kole said firmly. Clint felt his blood run cold at the mention of 'glowing blue eyes'.

"Loki…he might have something to do with this," he said through clenched teeth.

Thor was surprised. "Loki, he is imprisoned on Asgard I know of this for sure."

Tony sighed. "Unless he tricked you there big guy, he is a trickster god after all."

Thor thought this over and sighed and turned to Kole. "If he was the one responsible young one, than I too am responsible and will make it up to you."

Natasha smiled at Thor's loyalty, he would rather take the responsibility for his brother and his actions than let anyone one else suffer.

"Well, we all need a plan for next time, I have a feeling this is not the end and Clint you need medical attention, no arguing. You will find Noel sitting in there with Hawke so maybe you can talk to him. I think Noel feels responsible for what had happened to you." Natasha said, turning to Tony who was for once not taking advantage to boost his ego.

Fury nodded. "Indeed, the new team will have to train and be in top shape to take on Loki. Starting tomorrow those whose who are in good shape will train, Hawke will have to catch up once he's recovered and for you Clint you won't be training anyone in your condition either. Steve or Tony can help Natasha train them. Dismissed."

Natasha helped Clint up and was pushing him to the medical ward while meanwhile, Alanna was in the eating area drinking some coffee, she felt this need for it after the events. All of the sudden she heard someone sit down across from her and as she looked up it was Michael. She didn't expect him.

"Michael, is there something wrong?" She asked curiously for at the moment she knew Kole and Evelyn were talking and she told them that she would meet up with them in a bit.

As Natasha entered the medical ward and helped Clint to a bed, she saw Hawke and Noel sitting there in his own world; she saw the guilty expression on his face and mouthed to Clint. "Look at him, talk to him if you are up to it." At the same time Steve was walking when he heard a voice call him and as he turned it was Luke standing there.

"Hey Luke, you needed something?"

Back at the medical room, Clint stubbornly stayed sitting upright in bed despite Natasha's fussing. He stayed still as Doctor Banner shone a small flashlight into his eyes.

"Yep, you have a mild concussion, Clint," Bruce said clicking the light off, "Best if you take a few days of bed rest."

"Thanks Doc, but I'll be fine and dandy by tomorrow." Clint told him and Banner just frowned.

"Natasha, make sure he takes it easy for at least two days." Bruce told the red head. Clint groaned and before he could protest further Bruce turned his attention to Hawke. It wasn't very surprising to Bruce who dealt with the Hulk on a regular basis, but Hawke had nothing to show of his earlier injuries. In fact, this state of 'sleep' he was in was most likely that creature inside of him's way of speeding up his healing. It was fascinating but at the same time unsettling. He felt bad for a kid like this being burdened with a monster just as he was.

"As for Hawke…he will wake up by the morning without even a scratch." Bruce told them. Clint sputtered.

"That little shit! He laid me out like it was nothing! He was electrocuted for chrissakes!" He said in disbelief. In fact he was beginning to feel jealous.

"Right well, I'm going to get back to the lab." Bruce said taking his leave. As soon as Natasha also left Clint turned to Noel.

"Hey, I hope you don't feel like this was your fault." He told the younger man.

Meanwhile Michael nodded at Alanna. "It's about Kole…I didn't say anything earlier but…she helped the man who hurt Evelyn escape. I don't know if I should tell Fury and the others or not. I wanted to see what you thought." Michael told her, his blue eyes unusually cloudy.

At the same time, Luke grinned at Steve.

"Hey old man, I hear you're gonna be working with us in training tomorrow." He said and Steve inwardly cursed Tony for starting that stupid nickname.

"Yeah, that's right." He grinned, Luke was already doing much better at the institute. He was glad he could help him turn his back on a life of crime.

"Just so you know, I'm going to get you back for tackling me one day. So you better spar with me, got it? I wanna show you how far I've come." Luke told him and Steve was surprised to see him serious for once.

"Right, I look forward to it, Soldier." He smirked, ruffling Luke's hair and walking off. Luke's face turned a little red, but he didn't look back.

"Watch your back, old man!" He called down the hall as Steve left.

Noel snapped out of his gaze, he hadn't heard Dr. Banner come and examine Hawke or noticed Clint in the bed next to him for the memory of Clint being hurt and his father coming on at once, it sure didn't do him any good.

"I'm sorry Clint, I didn't know you were in here but I heard what you said just now. My mind has been messing with me, when you were injured by Hawke and leaning on Natasha for a while, I had a memory of my father. He too from what I heard was severely injured before they killed him, it's possible he was tortured. I didn't want to lose you, what if your injuries were a lot worse and I could of stopped Hawke in his monster state instead of standing there. I feel responsible and I have been having nightmares of my father blaming me for his death." He sighed and noticed tension building up in his shoulders and tried to relax them.

He could feel Clint's gaze on him and he looked up for the first time since the conversation started. "So I apologize my friend, I will do better in watching your back next time. You are more than a friend to me, you are like my mentor and a father figure in your own way since I never really knew mine, he wasn't around." He turned his attention to Hawke. "To you my friend I should of been there for you too, I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, in the eating area Alanna couldn't believe what she heard from Michael just now, she glanced down and noticed how hard she was holding her coffee cup.

"So, Kole let him escape? Why? I don't understand on how that happened?" Her mind was all confused right now and she took another sip of her coffee trying to calm it down. She turned her gaze back to Michael. "Look as a leader, I agree you should of told Fury and the others the truth on Kole but she needs to explain more of why she did it and I have to say this doesn't start out well for the trust bond. Michael I think you should talk to Kole and find out more than make a decision but know this I am behind you."

Michael sighed, "I thought you might say that. I'm glad I asked you. I'll make it a point to talk to Kole tomorrow after training." He smiled thankfully at Alanna, "Thank you Alanna." He said and then left to the dorms feeling lighter.

Back with Noel and Clint, it hurt Clint to see Noel like this. The truth was, he also saw Noel as somewhat his kid brother at times.

"Look Noel, if anyone is to blame for this it's the man that attacked Evelyn. And I promise that you'll be grown old with twenty grandkids before I'm in the ground. Besides…I think if Hawke wanted to kill me back there he would have…that monster he became basically took it easy on me." Clint admitted. He'd seen enough encounters with the Hulk to know. "So take it easy on yourself. Mistakes happen."

Noel couldn't believe on how Clint kept forgiving him for his mistakes, he never had a true friend who was so loyal before. "I'm lucky you saved me back then Clint, and after all the secrets I had kept from you and now today, I feel like you were meant to save me." He felt a little embarrassed saying it but it was true and a smile crept across his face

"Anyway, I doubt Alanna will want kids, we hardly know each other as it is. But I do care for her and I have a feeling she is hiding some demons too. So what do you think Clint, should I ask her out?" He expected Clint to laugh at him or something for even asking him advice but he knew his thing for Natasha better than anyone. "Clint, one more thing, get well soon because I want to spar with you in training. Plus, can you make me a promise? Can you promise me to tell me if you have any leads about my dad's killers or anything relating to it?" He turned to Clint with a serious look, he did promise he would never go on a suicide mission but any leads would help him back on the cold trail he had encountered.

Clint laughed at Noel's comment on Alanna, this kid! But then he turned serious as Noel asked for his promise.

"I promise to do everything in my power to help you find who did this to your father. I'll let you know as soon as something comes up." He told him and then after a moment he grinned, "As far as Alanna is concerned—I say go for it, you guys were already sickening making googly eyes at each other before the last mission."

They both laughed and soon Noel left Clint for the dorms.


	6. 5 - Training Exercises

The sun was still down when Clint lined up his arrow with the target fifty yards away. There was a pregnant pause, his arm taught as he held the bowstring pulled back and then let the arrow fly. It whistled through the air before hitting the target dummy with a loud _thunk_. It was barely inside of the bullseye.

"Damn it…" Clint rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. "Pull it together, Hawkeye."

There was shuffling behind him and he jerked around to see Steve dragging out a punching bag to string up. The blond man raised a brow at him while wrapping his fists.

"I never pegged you for a 4am kind of guy," Steve stated locking the bag in place and then beginning some warm up stretches. "Does Natasha know you're here?"

Clint gave him a flat look, "I'm not lying in bed like an invalid for two days no matter what Banner says."

"Hmm," Steve said and they fell into a short silence as both of them continued to practice. An hour flew by and Clint felt more and more frustrated with himself. He hit bullseye after bullseye, but none of the shots were exact center like he'd been aiming. One more off center bullseye and he exploded, throwing his practice bow against the wall with a frustrated yell. Steve jumped in surprise.

"Hey, take it easy, soldier," he said walking over in concern, "What's wrong?"

"This freaking bow is off or something," Clint growled even though he knew it was probably him and his stupid "mild concussion" that was "off". Steve didn't say anything and just sighed.

"Why don't we break for some breakfast…?" He suggested putting a hand on Clint's shoulder. Clint glanced at Steve then his watch then nodded. There was still an hour until the kids training started and they would be up soon.

"Sure," he answered and they both left for the cafeteria.

Steve grabbed his food and sat down across from Clint who shouldn't have disobeyed Bruce's orders, in his mind it seemed like pissing off the Hulk was a bad idea but to his surprise it seemed like Clint wouldn't mind taking him on in any situation.

"You know we were just worried about you, you took a slam to the wall thanks to Hawke which I'm sure the kid is eaten up with guilt because of it. Will you talk to him?" Steve started, wondering if Evelyn will be alright too because according to Luke she was pretty shook up about the whole Hawke transformation.

As they ate Natasha woke up from a nightmare and as she tried to get the sleep from her mind she glanced at the clock and it was only going on 5am. She groaned thinking that it sucked having nightmares of the past especially of Loki and the Hulk chasing her. She even wondered why they came back maybe because of the last mission and him escaping Asgard again.

"Well, might as well go get ready. Today is a big day for the team." She made her way into the bathroom and after 15 minutes she left her room and heading toward the eating area.

Once she came off the elevator she heard Steve talking to someone and figured Bruce must of pulled an all-nighter and was in there with him. But once she opened the door her eyes grew wide out of shock.

"Clint why are you out of the medical ward?" She was concerned and a little upset that he snuck out but it wasn't a total surprise, she knew waiting in the medical ward doing nothing was a pain but he needed a full recovery for the next mission. "So can I join this little party?" She grabbed some coffee and her favorite food and sat down next to Clint. She could feel their gaze on her and as she looked up she saw Steve giving the "I'm staying out of this." look and she waited for an answer.

"I'm fine, don't worry I'm not going to fall over any time soon," Clint said avoiding her gaze. He knew Natasha was probably a little miffed at him, but he didn't feel like he was on his deathbed or anything so he didn't see the point of staying in bed. "I'm going to get some coffee…" he decided and started to get up. Everything was going fine…until he started walking. Things went fuzzy and he stumbled, Steve jumped up just in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You sure about that?" Steve deadpanned and Clint cursed clutching his head.

"Shit…maybe I should lay down," he muttered starting to feel nauseas—shouldn't have ate that coffee cake earlier. "Think I'm gonna barf…"

A quick rush to the bathroom where Clint emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, and then he found himself lying in bed feeling even worse.

"I-I'm really sorry for hurting you," Hawke stuttered, standing at his bedside looking apologetic in every sense of the word. Clint knew he hadn't meant to do this. He couldn't hold it against him.

"No problem…just forget about it…I'll snap back in no time," Clint told him. He really didn't feel like company at the moment, but knew Hawke was just trying to make it up to him.

"I told you to stay in bed," Banner said as he walked into the medical room holding a few x-rays. Clint wanted to punch the smug off of his face. Though he knew he was probably just being petty. Bruce examined the X-Rays and sighed.

"You are lucky you didn't make it worse Clint. Hawke he will be fine, I'm sure you feel better now that you had apologized. Also I would like to talk to you later on if you aren't too busy, is that ok?" He turned to him with a smile than to Natasha and Steve. "Thanks for bringing him back in, if I have to I will restrain him to keep him here."

Natasha turned to Clint with a worried expression on her face. "Clint, please stay this time. I will be back to look after you soon and Hawke here can report anything if you try to get up again. Don't make us restrain you." She turned to Hawke with a smile.

"Thanks and get well. Come on Steve time to get the rest of the team up for training." She left the room with Steve following her as soon as they were in the hall she told him to go to the boys floor while she gets the girls up.

She stepped off the elevator and knocked at the girl's door which Alanna being closest to it opened it half asleep.

"Oh good morning."

Natasha laughed, "Sorry, no more beauty sleep, time to train so meet me in the gym in 15 minutes." Alanna groaned in reply. "Coffee and food first than sparring."

She heard Kole and Evelyn already moving and Natasha nodded.

"Ok in 20 minutes than."

Alanna waved and shut the door, which Natasha had gone to see how Steve was handling the boys. Steve knocked on the door and at first no one was answering so he knocked again.

"You guys get up, rise and shine time for training. Open up or I'll have Jarvis sound the alarm." Suddenly he heard movement and someone opened the door in greeting and Steve smiled. "Good morning Luke."

"Old man…morning," Luke greeted through a yawn. Steve told him what was up and about a half hour later everyone was assembled in the gym, minus Hawke and Clint. Evelyn let out a heavy sigh. She was nervous to see Hawke again and was glad he didn't show.

"Now, today we're going to focus on hand to hand combat sparring." Steve explained, "Do any of you have prior combat experience?" He asked the room. Michael's hand went up along with Noel and Alanna's. "Alright that's great—I'm going to have you three pair off with the inexperienced and show them the ropes, Alanna you'll be with Evelyn, Noel with Luke and Michael with Kole. Black Widow and I will be coming around and inspecting your progress towards the end." Steve told them. Luke found himself a bit disappointed, but he was going to spar with Steve even if he had to stay over after the training.

Back in the medical ward, Clint had fallen asleep to old game show reruns on TV leaving Bruce and Hawke alone. Hawke watched the Doctor work as he silently considered his offer.

"Hey Doc…what did you want to talk with me about?" He said after a moment. Bruce paused in his work and glanced up at Hawke, motioning for him to take a seat across from him. Hawke did.

"How much do you remember about what happened yesterday?" Bruce asked evenly. Hawke fidgeted nervously in his seat. He always had trouble talking about the monster inside of him after what happened with his parents…but this was Bruce Banner who was just like him so he should understand.

"Honestly, I just remember Evelyn screaming and smelling blood…and then I woke up this morning here." He told him and Bruce frowned. This was worse than he thought. Hawke on the other hand was anxious wondering what, if anything, he had done to the others after he went berserk. He hoped he hadn't hurt anyone else.

"What would you say if I told you I could help you change that?" Bruce asked and Hawke looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" He asked perking up. "That would be amazing—is that really possible?"

"Yes, but you might have to be away from the others for a while." Bruce told him, getting up, "Follow me, we'll go get started on our own training…meditation exercises." He told Hawke.

"Right now?" Hawke sputtered and Bruce smirked at him.

"Yes, I know you're fully recovered and it's not like we're doing anything else." He said with a smirk and they both went off to train. Hawke was feeling really hopeful.

Alanna turned to Evelyn. "Now, focus on the defense never let your guard down. Natasha taught me so I want you to concentrate on my body position, clear your mind of all doubt and worry. I will never truly hurt you Evelyn but the enemy will show no mercy. I want you to raise your hands in a fighting position like I am doing, while doing this make sure your balance is evened out."

She saw that Evelyn copied her exactly.

"Good, now practice air punching. Imagine an enemy standing in front of you and use your energy and focus into that single punch." She stood back and watched as Evelyn practiced and after a few of those she smiled. "Good, now I am going to teach you to block and retaliate." She helped her move into a defensive position and Alanna "Focus on my fists, anticipate their moves read their body language. Now block me by grabbing my arm."

She threw a punch and Evelyn did well in blocking it and then she landed a punch on Alanna. Alanna clapped. "Good job, but remember the enemy will have powers and you have to read not only their body language but their abilities. Of course research can only do so much so rely on instincts." She told Evelyn.

Meanwhile Noel was working with Michael and Luke and Michael was doing the training. Noel "So leader, what's up first?"

Meanwhile, Natasha and Steve stood by and Natasha was impressed with Alanna for she was using every trick she had taught her.

Meanwhile, in another training room Bruce and Hawke just walked in and Bruce could tell he was a little on edge. "It's alright, I come in here a lot."

"It's pretty bare," Hawke commented looking at a mat on the floor and a table with what he guessed was an incense burner lying on top of it.

"That's the point. You're going to make your mind blank of everything. This exercise will help you gain control of your memories and emotions when you're in the other form. Now follow me." Bruce said as he sat down on one of the mats and crossed his legs Indian style, closing his eyes. Hawke took a place next to him on the mat slowly, also closing his eyes. Bruce quietly opened one eye to glance at him pleased to see he was sitting perfectly.

"Now…steady your breathing…in and out…and let your mind go blank. Just let things come into your thoughts one by one…examine your emotions and learn to accept them…in turn you will gain control." Bruce instructed. Hawke's eyebrows scrunched up a bit as he tried to do this. Bruce made it sound a lot easier then it seemed, but then the other man had probably done this countless times before. He would just have to try his best.

Meanwhile back with Michael, he nodded towards Luke and Noel.

"We'll practice counters, I'll be with Kole you try to drill something into Matthew's thick head." He told Noel while he led Kole somewhere a little farther away from the others. Truthfully he was going to use this as a chance to ask her about yesterday.

"Welp, looks like it's you and me dragon boy." Luke said looking at Noel. Luke was bored by this, he was more used to street fighting then this clean goody two shoes style, but he knew Steve wanted him to learn this so he would pay attention. "What move would you like to show me?"

Noel sighed "Look Luke, I know we really don't know each other but please don't try to insult me by calling me "Dragon Boy", please call me Noel. I respect you so please respect me." He could tell Luke was somewhat ignoring him but he really didn't care right now. "So, let's learn some basic hitting and blocking. First this isn't some random dude outside, this would be an enemy waiting to kill you so first you have to learn to fight using your head. Move your body into a fighting stance, clear your mind of any anger, regrets, and practically all negative emotions. They can really screw you up big time in a fight and might cause you to lose your life. Envision a ball of energy and make it your target, let it develop so you can pull all of your concentration into that single ball of energy." He smiled as Luke was now listening.

"Open your eyes and pull a punch." He did and Noel blocked him. "Not bad, try keeping your balance though. Your body needs to be steady in order for you to defend and attack properly." He helped Luke in the fighting position again "Now try again."

Once Noel felt the punch the second time it was a lot better. "Good. Now for defense bring your body in a defensive position keep your arms up and concentrate on your enemy. Read their abilities and body language you will know what they are about to do before they even do it. Now I will use a basic judo move on you so try to block it."

Noel prepared himself and struck and that was when Luke pulled a defense and flipped Noel to the ground. Noel smiled and he stood up. "Real good. You read me like a book and took the proper action." He hoped him and Luke can become friends.

Meanwhile, Michael and Kole were busy training and in the other gym Bruce was impressed with Hawke's progress.

"Good, now keep that breathing even. Envision a happy memory and focus on that."

They all practiced for an hour after that. Kole was a bit down because she couldn't stop worrying about her father and the way he looked back when he attacked Evelyn. Michael could tell Kole wasn't focused on the training anymore so he decided to do as Alanna suggested to him last night.

"Kole, about yesterday…you attacked Hawke and let that man escape." Michael began and Kole instantly tensed up.

"I don't want to talk about that with you." She replied icily. Michael flinched but he had to keep going.

"I'm not accusing you…but I'd like an explanation. I just want to help you Kole, if possible without involving the Avengers." He told her as they exchanged punches and blocks. Kole frowned.

"Isn't that putting yourself on the line? We could both get kicked out if you kept it a secret from them." She said and Michael smiled.

"I know but…we're teammates and friends, at least I'd like us to be, and friends help each other out." He answered and Kole nearly blanched at the earnest look in his eyes.

"I just," she began pausing in their training, "He's my dad Michael…you saw Hawke, he would have killed him if I hadn't stepped in. I just want to save the father that saved me." She explained. "If it hadn't been for my father I would be dead right now…I just want to repay the favor."

Michael's eyes softened, "…but even if you do save him…he killed that shop owner and he's not human." He said quietly.

"Neither is Hawke but we don't see him any different…also he only killed that woman because he was being controlled." Kole insisted. Michael thought on this a while. It was true and from what he had heard Clint had also been forgiven for what he had done under Loki's influence.

"You have a point." He said at last. "I won't say anything to the others." He added and Kole sighed in relief.

"Thanks." She told him with a smile. Seconds later they were brought back to the training when Steve clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Alright kids we're coming around to see what you've got!" Steve announced. It was then that he and Natasha started making their rounds. Steve and Natasha were impressed with the new team's training exercises and Natasha nodded.

"Alright, go eat something. We will meet with you all later." She turned to Alanna as the team was leaving the gym. "You did well, you remembered everything I had taught you."

Alanna smiled, "Yes I did and now Evelyn does too, you are a great mentor Natasha, thank you."

Natasha nodded, "So are you going to see Hawke? I saw the way you helped him on the mission." Alanna stopped for a second and glanced at her.

"Yea, I was really worried especially since Michael had to electrocute him to calm him down. I'm on my way to the medical ward now. What about you?"

"I have reports to write up for Fury but stop by my room later, we can talk more."

"Sure, see you then." She walked out of the gym and onto the elevator and which Noel noticed but didn't follow. He just wanted some food and talk to his friends figuring he would talk to her later. Alanna reached the floor and made her way to the entrance of the medical ward, she didn't see Bruce she figured he must of been busy with something else. She entered and as soon as she turned to see if Hawke was there, he wasn't and she looked over to see Clint.

"Hi Clint, where is Hawke? I was just worried about him but I see he left so would it be ok if I stay here awhile and talk to you till Hawke returns?"

"Hey, yeah I'm not sure where they went, but I don't mind hanging out while you wait." Clint told her with a smile. There was only so many times he could watch Roseanne reruns anyway. "So how was training…did Tasha seem upset at all?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Steve caught Luke leaving. "How about that sparring match now?"

Luke smirked at Steve back in the training room.

"I thought you would never ask!" He exclaimed, he was thankful to Noel since he had taught him some moves that might come in handy with Cap. Steve nodded and the two of them cleared a space to spar on the mat.

"All right, I'm ready for you—show me what you got, soldier!"

Luke gave it all he had, he even managed to get some hits in on Steve, but the first avenger was in a completely different league then him all the same. It took mere moments for him to have Luke pinned. They went at it for at least an hour and eventually had Luke gasping for breath collapsed on the mat. Steve grinned down at him once they finished. The older man didn't even look winded, it must have been thanks to his extreme endurance as a super soldier. Totally unfair.

"You giving up already?" Steve laughed. Luke snorted.

"I'll get you next time old man." He promised as Steve gave him a hand to lift him up. Though he didn't say it out loud he was actually impressed with Luke's progress today. Steve just grinned and ruffled Luke's hair.

"Right, right I look forward to it." Steve answered, and they both left for the dorms and their own respective showers.

Alanna sat down in a chair next to Clint's bed, it was hard to believe that this was the guy Natasha always talked about, the famous Hawkeye. She knew that their friendship had made them into an unbeatable partnership on the battlefield and as she recalled Natasha told her that Clint was one she could trust with anything especially personal, deep secrets.

Alanna had told Natasha everything about her and of course most of it was on file for S.H.I.E.L.D but at the same time she really wanted to form a friendship with Clint so she decided to talk to him about stuff. Natasha and Clint were orphans like she is and she just wants to talk about her past a little with him to form a trust.

"Hey Clint, would it be ok if I told you some stuff about me? I know from Natasha that you could relate and I thought that you could give me advice?"

Natasha meanwhile was in her dorm on her laptop working on her reports from the training exercises and she was still thinking on how far Alanna had come and couldn't help but be proud. She was looking forward to spending some girl time together.

Meanwhile in the eating area Noel was the first one from the boys dorm and he grabbed his food and started eating while waiting for the others. It wasn't long until Michael, Kole and Evelyn walked in. Noel waved them over smiling.

"Hey, it's about time."

In the other gym Bruce had told Hawke that he had a few more to do than he was free to go.

"I think this will help you a lot Hawke, we should get together once a week alright?"

"Thanks, this is really great of you, Doctor Banner." Hawke smiled, he really felt better now and that the session was already working. After a few more times Hawke got up and said goodbye as he left for the cafeteria, truth is he was getting hungry since he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

Once he made it to the cafeteria he was surprised to see everyone there, minus Alanna and Luke. In particular he was glad to see Evelyn was alright after yesterday. He wasted no time coming up to her.

"Hi guys, Evelyn I'm so glad you're alright! Sorry if I freaked you out before." Hawke greeted nervously. He didn't miss the way Evelyn flinched away from him when he took a seat next to her. Michael was the first to speak up.

"Sorry about electrocuting you yesterday, you had us pretty surprised there." Michael told him clapping him on the back. Hawke flushed a little.

"It's ok…I don't remember that part anyway," he admitted a little embarrassed. Suddenly Evelyn slammed her tray on the table and shocked everyone.

"I've lost my appetite." Evelyn said getting up and leaving without looking at anyone. The silence held strong in the air once she was gone and Hawke sighed. This was like his parents all over again.

"Did I…hurt her?" Hawke asked, feeling his emotions start to flare up, but thanks to Bruce's training he was able to keep himself in control better this time. Kole looked at Hawke sadly.

"No, you saved her…but it must have scared her. I'm sorry Hawke." She said and Hawke shook his head.

"No, she's right to act that way. I am a monster," Hawke said, and his appetite vanished too, he got up without another word and went back to the dorms.

Back in the medical ward, Clint nodded.

"Sure, your secrets are safe with me, kiddo," he told Alanna wondering what this was about.

Noel glanced over at Kole and Michael after those two had left their food sitting at the table.

"I have a feeling that this will drag out for a while, Kole why don't you go talk to Evelyn while Michael and I handle Hawke?" He had hoped that Evelyn would had forgiven him but then again Hawke even took Hawkeye down which was even unbelievable in his mind.

Noel got up and made his way to the boys' dorm waving at Michael to follow.

"See you later Kole."

Back in the medical ward Alanna was thinking: "Wow, he really does care and is very loyal as a friend. I can see why Noel gets along well with him and Natasha too."

She sighed and stood up hoping this might calm her nerves down by walking.

"So, I was born in Wales, my parents were average and they took real good care of me. By the time I was 8 years old my dad had been called to the US to work for a military program designing planes and stuff like that and my mom was a history professor so she transferred to a local college in FL where we all ended up. Than the night of the accident happened…" Tears started pouring down her face but she wiped them away as quick as they fell.

She turned toward Clint and she saw the concerned look on his face as she continued. "It was about a year later, I had just turned 9 years old and the weather was bad in the middle of winter. My parents were talking about something which I don't really remember but the last thing I know of I was on the ground and the car had flipped over and caught fire. The police said I was found not far from the wreck, they think I wasn't wearing my seat belt and got thrown out the window.

"But looking back now I think my powers unconsciously activated saving my life, the other car's driver had been going too fast and was intoxicated, he died on impact. I ended up with my mom's aunt because no one else wanted me, they thought I didn't deserve to be born because she had run away and got pregnant by my dad before they were wed. She abused me mostly and by the time I was 13 I ran away and had gotten into the Central Intelligence Agency through my dad's connections and then Natasha found me last year. My point is I still have the scars from the abuse and the nightmares from the accident which I wondered how do you get rid of the nightmares? What can I do so I can sleep and take control of these fears of mine?" She turned to Clint with tears still in her eyes.

Clint watched as Alanna fought back her tears, he could only see himself mirrored in her. Without knowing how else to comfort her, he reached forward and pulled her into a hug, letting her head rest under his chin and her tears soak into his t-shirt.

"I hate to tell you this, but the nightmares never completely go away," he told her softly, "their hold on you will lessen with time, but they'll always be there. Sometimes it will get so bad that you won't even be able to breathe because of them. One day though, you'll find someone you can share everything with," and here he couldn't help thinking of Natasha and smiled softly, "and they'll help you through the darkest of times when you can barely stand to keep going. In the meantime you have all of your friends here to help you, Alanna."

Alanna felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and security as she thought about what he just said and he was right, she let everything get to her and maybe she would be able to find that special someone to help her. "Thank you, I'm sorry for sounding like a baby here but I kept it bottled up for a long time since I told Natasha right after we met."

She pulled away and sat back down trying to calm herself.

"I'm lucky to have friends like my team and you guys, honestly I never thought I would meet the famous Avengers or you and Natasha. But I'm glad I did. So can you do me a favor and keep this between us and Natasha for now, the file isn't that detailed and I wouldn't want Fury or Tony to find out any more info?" She looked at him knowing now that if she wasn't able to talk to Natasha or any of her friends she could rely on Clint because he was a very trusted friend and of course vice versa.

Then something else came to mind.

"By any chance has Noel mentioned me?" She felt stupid asking him but she couldn't help her curiosity. "Also Natasha didn't say anything about you today but our training had gone well, I taught Evelyn everything I learned from Natasha and I heard Noel taught Luke some moves." She turned to Clint with a small smile, "I want to thank you for being here for me and listening to my sad story." She waited to see what he had to say.

Clint laughed at her mention of Noel, "Let's just say that Noel seems interested in you," he decided to say, he didn't want to flat out tell Noel's feelings before the kid let Alanna know himself, "and don't worry I'm really good with secrets. You can come to me anytime. " Clint told her. He scratched the back of his head feeling a little sheepish; of course Natasha wouldn't have said anything about him. Maybe he was the only one overthinking these stupid things. Natasha was so good at hiding her emotions in the first place…maybe Clint was just projecting what he thought she felt onto her. "Tell Nat I said 'hi' if you see her around later," he told Alanna.

Alanna nodded for she had suspected that Noel had feelings for her through his flirting. "I will actually I am meeting up with Natasha after I eat and stuff. I will tell her hi but honestly Clint I had a feeling something was off today, she was acting a little different. I think you two should talk alone." She laughed at giving Clint advice but hey whatever it takes to get them together. "Anyway, I will take you up on that offer about talking at any time. If you see Noel before I do tell him hi for me."

She got up and stretched than started making her way out of the room but before she reached the door she turned and said, "I want you to know that I will sleep a little better tonight thanks to you." She gave him a wave and left the room heading toward the elevator.

She stopped off at the eating area and it was weird seeing it empty. Then she checked the time and it was already going on 5pm. She shrugged and grabbed some food and coffee and sat down eating. Once she finished eating she made her way back to the girl's dorm and once she entered she hit the shower which she was surprised Kole and Evelyn were missing. She shrugged it off and hit the bed hoping to take a nap, all of that emotion drained her and she knew Kole and Evelyn would update her later.


	7. 6 - Feelings Change

Natasha glanced up at the clock and it was already going on 7pm, she couldn't believe that she had been writing those reports for Fury for 3 hours. She wondered where Alanna was so she decided to go check the girls' dorm first just in case she had ended up there.

Natasha got off the elevator and knocked at the door, when she got no answer she tried the door knob and it was unlocked. She peeked in and noticed Alanna passed out with a tear stained face, she didn't want to wake her so she shut the door wondering if something happened. She then remembered she had promised to stop by the medical ward to check on Clint so she got on the elevator and hit the floor for the medical ward. Once she arrived she saw Bruce coming out of his office.

"Is Clint still in here?" She asked in curiosity. Bruce surprised by her arrival nodded.

"Yeah, he will be discharged tomorrow, so you and him can train the team some more."

She smiled a little. "Thanks Bruce."

She entered the room and made her way over to Clint's bed.

"Hey, feeling better?" She noticed that distant look in his eyes and a wet shirt than it hit her, Alanna had spoken to Clint about her past and Clint comforted her. Natasha sighed as she turned to meet his gaze. "Alanna was here wasn't she? I just checked on her and it looked like she had been crying. The only time she does that if she told her big secret." She waited for his answer patiently.

"Yeah…" Clint's brow furrowed a bit, "She's had it rough, Nat. I didn't really know what to say to her. I'm guessing she's already told you everything, right?"

Natasha nodded, "Yeah when I had saved her last year, I hardly knew her and S.H.I.E.L.D only had limited information. It wasn't until her first mission with me, that she had a nightmare and at first I thought she was under attack but it was only a memory. She revealed it all to me and I told her I will be with her no matter what. Her expression Clint is something I couldn't forget even now, she was abused and unwanted after her parents left and she ran away. She did 4 years of dangerous, life risk missions and it kind of reminds me of myself in my own way. I swore to her to be her mentor, friend, protector and since she trusted you Clint, she might expect the same from you. Would you help her when I'm not around? You know keep an eye on her to make sure she is ok? I know I might sound like an over-protective mom here or something. But I truly care for her."

"Of course I'll look after her—just like I do Noel. All these kids need protected, but you aren't going anywhere either," Clint said looking Natasha straight in the eyes, "I'm not going to let you." It may have seemed ridiculous; especially to someone as tough as Natasha, but Clint had always had a silent promise to protect her no matter what ever since he spared her life long ago.

Natasha smiled a little, "I know, don't you think it's funny on how the Black Widow has grown attached to a girl like Alanna? As for me not going anywhere, I never meant I'm leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. I mean, if Fury has me go out on assignment and you were here with the kids, I just wanted to be sure that's all. So how are you and Noel doing? Is he alright?" She still had that nagging feeling about Clint hiding something about Noel from her but she wouldn't push it. She did notice when he answered her though he had that concerned look in his eyes and it made her feel happy but she won't tell him that.

The mention of Noel made Clint squirm. He was a good liar when it came to anyone else but Natasha. He could tell she knew something was up by the way she looked at him. Clint sighed and glanced down away from her.

"Noel kind of dropped a bomb on me. If I tell you…you can't let anyone know. I have to have your word first," he said knowing it was stupid to say because he trusted Natasha the most out of everyone. "Someone in our government ordered a hit on Noel's father and Noel wants revenge. I'm…trying to help him find the person or persons responsible. It goes without saying that I don't have Director Fury's clearance on this…" Clint didn't know how Natasha would react to this.

"Clint, if it's under S.H.I.E.L.D's radar and Noel needed help then I will help you too. I can pull some information, Alanna had asked me before when I told her about our partnership if she could trust you with her deep dark secret and I told her yes. I am willing to shoulder this burden of Noel's past Clint. I will protect him as fiercely as Alanna because they are like us in so many ways. So I will too look into Noel's father's murder and I will help him. Alanna might be vulnerable right now but we will help her through this, if she came to you with a secret like Noel's, would you help her? In of course not telling me right away because she would have sworn you to secrecy. I'm not mad Clint but we have our work cut out for us. But if Fury accidently found out, I will fight my way through hell for those two. Would you? In knowing we both could be kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D?" She said with a genuine smile.

Natasha was pretty contagious when she smiled like that and the corners of Clint's mouth tugged up too. "I go anywhere you go," he answered. It was true, he loved his job, but he loved his friends more, and Natasha…well she was in a different league altogether. It was dark in the medical ward due to the late hour, the only light coming from a small desk lamp next to his bed. Clint couldn't help but notice how the low light made Natasha's complexion soft and inviting. "Say, I wasn't really getting anywhere with my search on Noel's father…so I'm going to give Serah a visit," he said. Serah was another S.H.I.E.L.D agent who had worked with Clint in the past. She worked closely with the intelligence department and might have access to info even high ranking agents wouldn't.

Natasha nodded for she too had met Serah once and took a liking to her. "While Serah does that, I will find some of my own leads and if either of us finds something than we can tell each other." She glanced at the clock and it was pretty late already. "So Bruce will be here in a couple of hours to release you than how about we meet up at the eating area before getting the kids up?" She couldn't believe how far her and Clint had come after being partners in the field for so long and it brought a smile to her lips.

She got up and she let out a yawn which she could tell Clint was too slowly drifting off. "Get some sleep and come find me when you are released alright Hawkeye?" She waited for his answer before leaving.

Meanwhile, Alanna woke up and turned on the light and noticed the room was still empty and then she remembered her meeting with Natasha hoping it wasn't too late to talk real quick before she turned in. She rushed out of the room and made her way to Natasha's floor, she knocked once but there was no answer. She smiled than thinking that she had snuck off to see Clint and she decided to wait there for her. Soon she heard a voice say her name and as she turned she was surprised. "Tony, why are you here on Natasha's floor?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have flowers and everything," he told the younger girl. It was true as anyone could see, Tony Stark was holding a bouquet of dark red roses and dressed in a semi-formal black dress shirt and pants that flattered the playboy's figure in all the right ways—all intentional. "I'm here to ask her out tonight."

Meanwhile Kole had found Evelyn hiding out in the backyard garden of the institute and walked to her with a stern look on her face. It was pretty chilly outside so Kole couldn't help rubbing her arms for warmth. Evelyn looked sheepish when she saw her approach.

"Young lady you have some nerve," Kole began, "Hawke is our teammate."

"He's a _monster_. He could just snap and end up hurting us all!" Evelyn exclaimed and Kole could tell it was going to be hard getting through to her. She wished Alanna were here to help.

"He may be one, but all he was doing was looking out for you back there. I know he was frightening…" Kole did know a demon when she saw one, she had hunted them her whole life before coming to the institute along with her mother and some people went insane with fear when they saw one for the first time. All in all Evelyn's reaction was pretty rational for a person who only knew easy living until now, "….but if he hadn't come when he did you would have died." She said and Evelyn clamped her mouth shut. Ah. She knew it was true then. "So give him a break. He's probably as scared of what he is as you are…"

Slowly Evelyn nodded, "Fine…I'm tired let's head back." She said and before Kole could answer she was walking off towards their dorm. Kole sighed again, Evelyn was still holding it against Hawke. Maybe Alanna would do better talking with her after all.

Back in front of Black Widow's room, Alanna just glared at Tony.

"Are you out of your Iron Man head? Seriously you asking Natasha out right here and now and at this late hour, you are so missing the point. She hates your guts Tony, she tolerates you because she has to for the good of the Avengers and us the newbies. Plus, let's just say that Pepper could be a whole lot worse if she saw you playing with us girls, personally I respect you because you brought us in where we had nowhere else to go. But I think you should leave Natasha alone, she has enough to deal with and plus I will fight to protect my mentor. After all she did teach me to fight and develop more of my judo skills." She laughed as she saw Tony's expression slowly changing. "Plus, Noel is a computer tech major with my flirting I can make him hack Jarvis and your precious suit so watch it there Iron Man." She felt good standing up for Natasha and as soon as she said it, she heard the elevator open and out stepped Natasha giving Tony a glare.

"Tony what the hell are you doing to Alanna? Do I have to teach you to respect a girl?" Alanna laughed a little and she waited to see how Tony was going to get out of this one.

"Whoa whoa, are all of Fury's girls this feisty? I wasn't doing anything to your student, in fact I came here to see you Miss Romanoff," Tony said making his way over to Natasha holding out the flowers for her to take. He had almost cracked a smile at Alanna threatening to sick Noel on him, as if Justin Hammer and Ivan Vanko were at the same level as a college hacker, but figured it wasn't appropriate for what he was here to do, "We didn't really get off on the right footing when we first met and I'd like to change that. I'm really sorry for being a jerk before and just so you know this visit is actually sanctioned by Pepper—so what do you say about dinner tonight no strings attached?" Tony asked, and he was completely serious. Not to mention he felt like his tongue was going to shrivel up and die by even saying the word 'sorry' in a meaningful way .

Natasha glanced over at Alanna, "Is this true or is he lying?"

Alanna sighed for she was hoping it was all a lie because she would of loved to see Natasha fight Tony but her dream would have to wait.

"He's telling the truth, I can leave and we can talk tomorrow after practice Natasha. If he is truly sorry than make amends alright?" Natasha knew something else was bothering Alanna and wanted to know right away but since she insisted.

"Alright Tony but I'm warning you, if I find any hint of deception, you won't just have to worry about me but Clint is a pretty good shot with his bow. Are we clear?"

Alanna laughed thinking, _"Now Hawkeye going after Iron Man pissed because he deceived Natasha would be fun to watch too."_ Natasha raised her eyebrow and gave Alanna a look which Alanna put her hands up. "It's nothing, have fun Natasha. Tony remember what I had said alright? Have a good night you two." She walked toward the elevator and made her way to eating area needing some snack and coffee before returning to the dorms.

Tony had this look on his face as he saw her leave and Natasha turned to him.

"Yes, I am proud of her. Now where do you want to eat?" She waited patiently.

"Oh, the gentleman always lets the lady choose, I'll pick you up at nine. By the way, I'm coming on personally to help you with the kids. Fury's orders, not that I would listen to him but he has a point this time. Well, see you later, I have a conference on clean energy in an hour," Tony said giving her the roses and walking off to get ready, a genius never rests.

Natasha stood there in shock for she never thought that Tony would obey Fury's orders to help train the kids but then again she never expected him to listen to Pepper that much unless she really persuaded him. Well she still had an hour left so she knew where Alanna was and headed down to the eating area.

Once she saw Alanna sitting in there she walked in. "Alanna."

Alanna gave her a smile still thinking about her moment of happiness and the look Tony had.

"Hey, I thought you were busy with Tony?" She asked with curiosity. She was eating some warm soup and drinking her favorite coffee as Natasha sat down across from her.

"Alanna what's wrong?" Alanna stopped eating for a moment and felt her emotions overcome her

"I had talked to Clint about everything and I really got emotional back there. You were right about him Natasha, thank you but..."

Natasha waited patiently for her to reply and Alanna was in her thoughts trying to describe how she was feeling.

"I had another nightmare Natasha, I could hear my parents screams and then the abuse my aunt did to me, I can feel it still. I am so sick of feeling weak." She had tears come to her eyes but she shoved them back. Natasha got up and hugged her.

"You aren't weak Alanna, you will overcome this in time. Clint and I are here for you remember that. Your powers saved you as a child, you were meant to do this and become a hero." Alanna turned to meet her gaze.

"I know but I wished things were different, why was I spared Natasha?" Natasha wiped the tears that were starting to fall and replied.

"For the same reason Clint saved me, I saw the good in you and I knew you would be a good person and hero to help people out. You have a good heart."

Alanna hugged her back.

"Thank you so much."

Natasha nodded, "Now eat then get some sleep."

Alanna smiled, "I hope I meet your expectations," she whispered.

Natasha smiled, "You already have, thank you."

Alanna nodded and finished eating. Natasha sat there and kept her company which made Alanna feel better.

Meanwhile, Noel and Michael were talking to Hawke trying to cheer him up.

"Hawke, man what happened back there?" Noel asked. They had only found him moments ago down in the lobby.

"Oh hey guys, I'm sorry to make you run after me…it's okay Evelyn has every right to be scared of me…even I'm scared of what I might do sometimes," Hawke admitted looking really down. Truthfully he had just wanted to be alone even if Noel and Michael were just trying to help.

Noel sighed, "Hawke listen to me, you must not be afraid of what you are. You need to be whole and at peace with yourself because Loki is still out there and we need you on the team to help us. You aren't a monster Hawke, you are a good friend and we must convince Evelyn of that. Right Michael?"

"Right," Michael said stepping in and placing a hand on Hawke's shoulder, "We'll show her you're not someone to be frightened of…somehow."

Hawke smiled at them both wryly, "You guys would do that for me?" He asked, but truthfully he was skeptical. "Well anyways thanks and we should get back to the dorms since we have training early tomorrow…" He said standing up. The other too followed after him as they all tried to come up with ways to fix the situation with Evelyn.

Once Noel and the others entered the boys dorm drained from earlier and Noel saw Luke. "Where have you been?"

"I was sparring with Cap," Luke told them barely moving from his spot collapsed on his bed, "By the way Noel, thanks for teaching me those moves today they came in handy." He added and both Michael and Hawke did a double take at Luke not using a nickname for once. He must actually respect Noel. A few seconds later Luke turned over on his side and yawned, "Well see you losers in the morning for practice."

The rest of them scrambled into bed as well. They only had a little while left until practice anyway.

A few hours later Clint made his way to Natasha's room and knocked on the door. Once she answered he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Guess breakfast will have to wait, they found another body downtown. Fury's ordering all of us on the scene along with the rest of the Avengers." He told her.

Once they got everyone together they headed to a small café to find all of the Avengers gathered together and Tony and Bruce busy analyzing the remains of a body.

Alanna turned to Kole instantly and mouthed, "Are you alright?" She knew how Kole was on their first mission and she had been so wrapped up in her own head and talking to Natasha and Clint that she felt like she neglected Kole and Evelyn. Bruce interrupted.

"So, the body seems to be the work of the demon that had attacked before but the question is why?" Tony turned to Thor.

"Had Loki really escaped Asgard?"

They all hadn't seen the Norse God in a while for he had gone back to learn the truth. Thor turned to Kole.

"I am sorry again but yes, he had escaped his prison." Natasha noticed Clint's reaction and she put her hand in his discreetly while everyone was preoccupied and whispered.

"It's alright, I'm here." She wanted him to know that what had happened in the battle of New York wasn't his fault and she would do whatever it took to take away his nightmares.

Alanna turned to the Avengers. "So, what do we do now? Anyone have any ideas to stop him?"

Noel looked forward, "Michael, Steve do you guys have orders?" Alanna just glanced at him and gave him a smile and at the same time she noticed Evelyn's uneasiness with Hawke and walked over to her friend.

"Evelyn, hey you ok?" She asked quietly and she wondered what had happened while she was busy yesterday.

Clint smiled quietly and threaded his fingers with Natasha's before squeezing and letting go. He appreciated her gesture more than she knew. Truthfully he still didn't know how many he had killed back when under Loki's control, but sometimes his mind would give him fuzzy glimpses of violence. He still owed the trickster god, but as Natasha had told him, he didn't dwell on it.

"I'm fine…" Evelyn whispered to Alanna, giving Hawke a quick glance before looking away. Kole watched this scene in silence because she could once again feel the dark energy spilling forward in the area all around them. This time she would do the right thing.

"Excuse me, I'm picking up a dark energy close by…my father, if I lead you to him please take him alive." She pleaded looking at Tony and Steve in particular. They both exchanged looks before Tony spoke.

"Right, you heard her we're taking him alive so keep on your toes team!"

After that Kole took the lead and soon they came upon mass chaos in the streets, there were many demons attacking civilians everywhere.

Alanna felt the same darkness creep over her, she never understood why she always got these feelings but she thought it was possible that her ability was evolving to a psychic level and it was starting to worry her. Noel was right at her side as soon as he noticed her almost losing her balance.

"Alanna!"

She had her eyes shut trying to make it all go away and then she had opened her eyes to see Natasha on her other side with a worried expression.

"Guys, big fight no time!" Alanna said and she ran up ahead leaving Natasha and Noel confused and Natasha could instantly tell Clint had witnessed her odd behavior. Noel sighed.

"Damn it, will she ever trust me?"

Natasha smiled, "She does, but she's more concerned about Kole right now." Before Noel could answer, Captain America was doing a plan of attack.

"Alright I need Iron Man and Thor to attract the main demon things attacking civilians. While Bolt, Energy Beam, and Revolver go to the east, while Hawkeye and Dark Star go west, all of you kill any rogue ones you see lingering. Black Widow, Red Huntress, Storm Dragon head toward the south end of the city make sure the civilians make it out of the city safe and kill any who threaten them. Sol, Hulk and I will be here in the center taking care of these guys. If any of you spot Dark Star's father radio in immediately."

Everyone agreed and soon they all were busy fighting and it wasn't long until Iron Man radioed in.

"Found him, teams head straight toward the Times Square, he's there with a strange portal."

Everyone made their way to the area and once they arrived, Alanna gasped, "Oh my god, this is definitely not good." She heard Dark Star screaming out to get her dad's attention.

"Iron Man, do you have a plan to stop the portal and him?" Noel asked.

"I need to get down there and analyze the portal controls. I'll have Jarvis hack it and shut it down, in the mean time I need you guys to cover for me." Iron man said before taking off.

"Loki could still be here, I'm going up top to see what I can find, can I get a lift Thor?" Hawkeye said and Thor nodded before grabbing him into a bear hug and throwing his hammer. They landed up high. Sol began charging his energy beam and glanced at Kole.

"I'm going to knock your dad unconscious. Energy Beam, I'll leave it to you to carry him out of here." Luke said looking in Evelyn's direction. "Dark Star, and everyone else should help the people here."

That moment they all went into action, Sol sent a beam shooting forward dropping Kole's father instantly. Evelyn ran to grab him up, but just as she did another demon charged her snapping it's deadly teeth. In a flash Hawke tackled it to the ground, snapping it's neck in his other form. He turned to Evelyn watching her with his red eyes a moment before darting away into the fray again.

Kole was relieved to see Evelyn carrying her father to safety and she could fight easier now.

Meanwhile on the roof top Hawkeye wasn't having much luck.

"Damn, can't you gods sense each other or something?" He asked Thor as the both them had each other's backs slaying demon after demon. Thor shook his head in frustration.

"No, if it were that easy I would have noticed Loki's escape from Asgard." He answered.

"Haven't you guys heard of GPS?" Hawkeye groaned in frustration, but then suddenly he noticed a shape appear above Iron man in the square. "Yo Stark up top!" he radioed frantically.

"Come to play?" Loki sneered just as he rammed down hard on top of Tony throwing him backward. It was Captain America who threw his shield and knocked the trickster god on his butt.

"Step back, what's your game here!?" Steve demanded. Loki laughed.

Captain America radioed into the team. "Hawkeye, Thor, I found him and I need back up here." They acknowledged and within an instant Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America were all intimidating Loki which Loki just laughed at them.

"Seriously, you think I'm stupid? I know what your weaknesses are but I see this time you have fresh meat for me to mess with." Loki smiled. "Maybe I will take the beautiful girl down there, I sense great negativity coming off of her. I'm sure she would be thrilled to go after all of you."

Captain America frowned, "Over our dead bodies, Black Widow he's planning on using Red Huntress, keep an eye out."

Black Widow nodded, "Storm Dragon and I are near her, we will defend her against Loki."

"Brother, you will leave them alone, this world is under my protection!" Thor exclaimed. He struck lightning at Loki but missed and then Captain America did a charge but almost fell off the building. Loki laughed and then turned to Clint. "So, Agent Barton do you care for the one they call Red Huntress? I know you have feelings for Black Widow but since she's of no use to me, I thought the young girl would be perfect."

Clint's face burned red at Loki throwing his feelings for Natasha out there for everyone to hear, the trickster god had played around inside his head and knew every one of Clint's secrets. "You stay the fuck away from her, I'll kill you if you so much as lay a finger on Red Huntress!" Hawkeye growled aiming an explosive arrow at Loki's head.

"Hawkeye stand down he's baiting you to waste time," Iron Man called, "Hulk smash the device below the portal, because something big is coming through it if we don't!"

Loki snarled as Iron Man announced his plan and Hulk came thundering forward. The green beast smashed the portal to tiny bits and just as Thor took off after Loki the trickster god vanished through the portal just as it closed, taking all the demons with him.

It was a long way back to Stark Tower and Kole's father was placed in one of Tony's labs to be examined by Banner while everyone else took a breather from the intense battle. Things needed to be discussed and they all did so.

"So Loki is working with demons now?" Steve asked looking all ten shades of confused. Tony nodded.

"It seems like dark magic, Kole's father might be able to tell us more when he wakes up." He said but Clint shook his head.

"No, Loki would have made sure he won't remember anything vital to his plan. It was the same way with me when I came out of his mind control," he said, he was feeling a little shook up by their encounter with Loki, and too embarrassed to look in Natasha's direction. He'd have to tell her Loki was lying or something.

"Right, well I happen to know a doctor who deals with this type of strange things." Tony said, "I saw him in S.H.I.E.L.D's database when I hacked it last time…Doctor Strange was it?" Tony rambled and Steve gave him a look.

"Seriously?" He asked and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I'll have Jarvis run a search for his whereabouts but it will take some time." He answered and Steve nodded.

"Until then, everyone's on standby." Steve said and they all went their separate ways.

Alanna turned to Noel and gave him a nod in thanks than turned to Hawkeye.

"Can we talk please?" She gave Natasha a look in hoping she understood and she just smiled and nodded. Alanna mouthed, "Thank you." Then she waited for Hawkeye.

Meanwhile, Noel turned to Michael and the others. "You all hungry? I am just wondered who wanted to join me?" He made his way out of the room not sure on the feelings he was having at the moment, he seriously wanted to ask her out but it's always the wrong time.

He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and it was Michael and Noel said, "Hey Michael, you coming to eat with me?" He could tell Michael wanted to ask him something.

"Yeah, I'll coming with you Noel, by the way…do you have feelings for Alanna?" Michael asked. He could tell Noel paid extra attention to Alanna each time they were in battle protecting her. If possible he wanted to help those two get together somehow.

As Tony and Bruce stayed in the lab, Natasha figured she would go check in with Fury and have a talk with Clint later. Steve ended up in the gym boxing and Alanna knew that she owed Kole and Evelyn some girl time but first things first, her conversation with Hawkeye.

"Hey Hawkeye..."

"What's up Alanna?" Clint asked, looking in her direction. He was glad she was okay, if Loki had hurt her he didn't know what he would have done. He was surprised Alanna had stayed back to talk with him instead of going with the others.

Noel sighed as they entered the eating hall and grabbed his food, he was more depressed than anything right now. "Michael, you are a great leader and I trust you so here it goes, yes I am in love with Alanna and had been since the day we met. I'm sure you noticed my little flirting moments trying to gain her attention. But every time I wanted to ask her out, it's always at the wrong time because of what is going on with the training and missions. Or she is with Natasha and Clint talking to them, which is fine but still how can I ask her out?" Noel felt drained after using his elemental ability on those demons and tried to relax a little.

Meanwhile, far from the others Alanna was trying to tell Clint what had happened earlier. "Um, well first off thank you for protecting me against Loki today and I have a theory on why Loki targeted me. See I felt him read me and my heart, he seemed to have picked up on my emotions and I could feel he really wanted to hurt me. But the reason why he did it wasn't because of your feelings for me as friend Clint. Can you keep it between us for now? I know this is a lot to ask." She fully trusted him and she smiled a little. "I can also help you with Natasha and what was said earlier. So what do you say?" She flashed him a small smile.

"You can trust me, and that thing about Natasha—he was just messing around trying to goad me, it's not…" Clint began, but then he just shook his head, "So what was your theory?" He asked instead.

Alanna sighed for it might be awhile until he can fully admit his feeling for Natasha and vice versa, two master assassins were some of the most stubborn people she had ever met.

"So I know that you saw my odd behavior during the fight and probably wondered why and how it happened. Noel caught me in time or otherwise I would be in the medical ward right now. See, the first battle we had with Kole's father, Kole wasn't the only one who had felt the darkness. It started attaching itself to me as well and I didn't think much of it until now. When Tony announced he had found Kole's father, the same darkness I sensed it again and I think my ability is evolving to a psychic level. It was so strong that I had a hard time fighting it off of me and barely kept my balance and my concentration. Loki knew it and that was when he taunted you Clint. He wanted you to feel that pain the darkness was causing me and Loki would of succeeded too if it wasn't for you all. Not only that I had a talk with Natasha last night. When I left the medical ward I slept but I had nightmares about my past again and then I had mental breakdown, I haven't fully been able to recover from those emotions and combine that with the darkness and bam a strong dark signal for Loki to take advantage of." She sighed as she met Clint's gaze "I know you broke his concentration on me and I owe you one now. So what do you think? Do you think it's possible and a valid reason he tried to take me?"

"That's a good theory and it's possible that's what his aim was…but I have no idea what goes on in that bastards head. Maybe this 'Dr. Strange' guy will have some insight on what's going on with your power and if we can stop Loki from taking advantage of it." Clint told her feeling a little worried. If that was the case what if Loki would come back tonight and grabbed Alanna up when no one was paying attention? Maybe he should stake out the girl's dorm tonight…err or ask Natasha to do it since that would be extremely creepy of him.

A lot of crazy things had suddenly happened.


	8. 7 - Invasion

All in all that morning had been a very busy day. Tony never forgot his obligations though, _well_, the fun ones anyway. He pulled on the suit Pepper had laid out for him hours ago and noted how thoughtful she always was as he made his way out the door to Natasha's room. Walking from Stark Tower to the Stark Institute would have been a nightmare if not for his private elevator. He hoped Natasha hadn't forgotten about dinner.

Bracing himself, he knocked on the door to her room.

Natasha was inside of her room making sure every little detail of her makeup was perfect, of course being the Black Widow and a master assassin; she rarely used makeup because all of her clients were marked for death and she never got a chance to show off for fun. As she heard the knock at the door she checked the mirror one more time than made her way over to answer it.

"Hey Stark, I haven't forgotten our dinner plans. So I see Pepper helped you out, you look decent." She smirked a little and walked out of the room. "So, where are we off too?"

"You don't have anywhere in mind? Well I suppose Taco Bell is still open this late…" Tony told her and hooked their arms together as he steered them towards where Happy was waiting outside in the R8. He figured Natasha wouldn't give their dinner plans much thought and had decided to take her to a fancy French place Pepper loved.

Natasha turned to Tony. "I don't care where we eat at. So how do you feel with everything that has been going on lately and the new team?" She asked him with curiosity.

She couldn't believe how Loki was back from Asgard again and Clint's expression too hurt her deep down for she despised Loki for pitting her against him in the first place. But she shook off those memories and forced herself to think of something not mission related.

Meanwhile, Alanna was in her dorm lying there on her bed thinking about stuff and how afraid she was deep down. She felt so vulnerable and alone but she knew her friends were here for her but what if Loki killed them in order to get her or worse brainwashed her like Hawkeye and murdered everyone. This was her deepest fear and she couldn't allow Loki the access to her heart ever again. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kole and Evelyn who had just entered the room.

"Oh, hey Alanna," Kole said, but then she noticed how Alanna looked like she was a little distracted, "…are you okay?" Truthfully Kole would have rather been with her father, but since it was getting late Bruce and Tony had sent her away until tomorrow.

Evelyn noticed Alanna's weird expression too and came over and jumped on the other girl's bed with a concerned look. She put a hand against Alanna's forehead and frowned.

"You don't have a fever do you?"

Alanna sat up with a small smile and turned her attention to her friends.

"I'm so, so sorry that I had neglected you guys when you needed me. I've been wrapped up with my own problems and talking to Clint and Natasha." She got up and started pacing trying to calm her mind down, to force all of her nightmares and fears away. "Also, I don't have a fever Evelyn. If I wasn't feeling well I would have gone to see Dr. Banner. So just update me on what I had missed." She turned to them waiting to hear the news.

"Well, not much is new except for Evelyn being mean to Hawke," Kole said making Evelyn glare at her. "I was actually hoping you could talk some sense into her about that."

"Man, I'm tired from all the fighting today! Time for bed!" Evelyn quickly exclaimed jumping up and going to get into her pajamas. Kole sighed but did the same. It had been a trying day for everybody and she supposed she could let the issue with those two go for one more day.

"Well, guess we'll talk about it tomorrow," She told Alanna with a shrug.

Alanna glanced over at Evelyn and whispered. "You know if you don't tell people your problems and let your friends try to help you, it will eat you up inside. Plus, if you and Hawke don't resolve this problem than it will affect our team's performance and we must stop Loki at all costs. I don't want you two in the crossfire especially." She turned to Kole and sighed. "Give it one more day, let's try to get some sleep." She walked over to her bed and lay down but stayed wide awake. She really hoped nothing happened tonight.

In the upstairs living area Steve, Bruce, and Thor were noticing on how Clint was acting oddly and it wasn't long until Steve asked. "Clint, what is it? Are you ok?"

Steve's question brought Clint out from his thoughts just in time to see everyone looking at him funny.

"Um," he started elegantly, and then, "…what was the question again?"

Bruce sighed, "I told Tony going out with Natasha wasn't a good idea after what happened."

Clint had actually been going over Alanna's theory in his head but Bruce's words made him do a double take. "Tony and Natasha did _what_?" He sputtered. Even Thor gave him a pitying look.

The Norse god leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Friend, it is as Doctor Banner says, the metal man is out courting your companion."

Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Natasha hates Stark. What about Pepper?"

"They left together a few minutes ago." Bruce said. Clint stayed quiet a moment wondering why Natasha hadn't said anything to him. He could only think that she figured since it wasn't mission related that she had kept it to herself…sneaking off with Stark. It made Loki blurting out his feelings today even more awkward for him.

"It's not my business." Clint finally decided shrugging off Thor's hand. "She's a big girl and if she wants Stark, though I can't help but question her taste, then she can have him."

"…" Thor, Bruce and Steve just looked between each other and Clint huffed crossing his arms.

"Anyway, Alanna thinks Loki is trying to feed off of the Darkness inside of her and bring her to his side so be on guard for anything funny. I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Clint grumbled getting up and walking out of the room. He couldn't take them staring at him anymore.

Steve took in what Clint had just said about Alanna and turned to the others. "Do you two have any idea on what Clint was talking about with Loki and Alanna?"

Bruce shook his head and Thor frowned. "Why would Loki want her?"

"Maybe, from the battle earlier but I know Clint knows a lot about her and Natasha too. I mean Natasha mentors Alanna but I think there is a deep secret between them and Clint. We shouldn't pry, we will learn more eventually."

Thor nodded and they sat there in silence.

Back in the boys dorm Noel was wide awake and was standing next to the window thinking about what had happened on the battlefield.

"Why would Loki want Alanna? I just don't understand what she had gone through to deserve a wannabe Nordic God to use her against us." He heard movement and turned to see Michael with a concerned look.

"Did you say something about Loki using Alanna..?" Michael asked sounding a little groggy. Luke snorted from where he lay with his face buried in his pillow.

"Yes, that's exactly what he said…talking out loud to himself…next to my window…in the middle of the night…" Luke groaned sitting up. Michael did too and they both looked at Noel.

"Well, it's true she seemed stressed during the battle today. Maybe we should all watch out for her extra carefully." Michael said.

"Yeah, we'll help you protect her Sommers, you can count on it." Luke yawned.

Meanwhile at that same moment no one noticed the dark shadow slowly creeping along the walls of the Institute, slowly edging towards the girl's room…Once it reached their room, it slid underneath the door and slunk along to a peacefully sleeping Alanna's side….

When they finally reached the restaurant and were seated in a wonderful, private booth with a view up high of all of New York lit up at night, Tony poured them each a glass of white wine and smiled.

"You asked about the kids earlier, from our missions they seem to be shaping up nicely, but I haven't really seen them to know much more. You have any favorites in the group?" He asked.

Natasha took the drink from Tony and sighed. "I mentored Alanna for a year since I saved her and I have grown very attached to her. But I like all of the kids, they are working hard and there is still some stuff that needs resolved though. I fear now that Loki has returned that they will end up in the biggest fight of their young lives like we were. Plus, I'm sure you know all the little top secret conversations that goes on thanks to Jarvis, so please keep those private. Can you promise that?" She asked him seriously.

Tony sloshed his drink around a few times before speaking, "As long as nothing that was said puts the rest of the team in danger then yes, I promise."

Natasha shook her head. "It won't put the team in danger Stark. I just want to do everything I can to be there for them." She sighed as she sat down. "For what is worth, I want to thank you for trying to make up to me from a long time ago. I too am sorry for tricking you while I was working with Fury."

Meanwhile, Noel turned toward his friends. "Thanks you two are awesome, well I'm sorry for waking you Luke." He walked over to his bed and lay down but it wasn't long until Alanna's screams shook him and Jarvis was warning every one of the intruder.

Alanna yelled, "Kole, Evelyn run now! I'm right behind you, go find the others!" She saw their concern but there was no time. She stayed back to make sure her friends made it to the elevator safely, she yelled at the thing. "If you want me than try it. But you will not harm my friends!"

She summoned her kinetic energy power and aimed it straight at the thing and then she took off running, she could hear her friends scream her name. She jumped into the elevator at the last minute and they headed toward the main living area where the Avengers were.

Steve spoke first, "Everyone, meet up now. Stark Tower is under attack!"

Alanna paled for she knew this was her fault and as soon as the girls arrived on the main floor, she saw Noel who glanced at her with concern.

"Alanna, what's going on?" She shook her head and Thor boomed.

"Battle it is Loki, than battle is what you will get!"

Alanna used her powers on some of them but she didn't know how this would end and she didn't want her worse fear realized. "I feel like we are in the Resident Evil movies." Steve gave her a look and she said, "I'll show you later. We must destroy the undead army now!"

Noel turned to Luke and Michael, "Protect Alanna."

Alanna sighed and yelled, "This isn't the Middle Ages, I am not a damsel in distress Noel. I can defend myself so knock off the overprotective ego!" She was angry for some reason and that only meant one thing Loki was nearby and she felt the darkness drift over her. She shut her eyes for a moment and then she heard an enemy get close to her but before she could react she saw an arrow hit it and turned, "Hawkeye!"

"Alanna fight the darkness off as best as you can and just humor Noel for now—we don't know what's up Loki's sleeves but he's targeting you specifically." Clint told her as he came running into view. Both Luke and Michael took to Alanna's sides and began throwing energy beams and lightning bolts at the monsters trying to grab up Alanna. It was kind of funny to see everyone fighting in their pajamas, even the boys only had pajama pants on.

It was a hectic battle and the monsters just kept multiplying. They were having trouble fending the beasts off. That's when Kole felt it, a tremendously evil presence suddenly materialized in the room…right behind Alanna.

"Alanna watch out!" Kole yelled but it was far too late. Loki himself grabbed Alanna up and pointed his scepter to her chest so she couldn't move.

"Too late," he sneered and Clint cursed at himself for being right about this happening.

"Step away from the girl, Loki." Steve warned readying his shield to throw, Loki just laughed.

"You wouldn't dare lest I turn her here and now." Loki smirked and he was right, "Drop your weapons…_all of you_." He ordered and reluctantly everyone did in fear that he would hurt Alanna if they refused.

"What do you want this time, brother. What's the meaning of this?" Thor demanded. "If it's Earth you want again you're mistaken."

"Oh I'll have it this time you'll see." Loki grinned. But then suddenly a white beam shot out throwing Loki away from Alanna and there was a thunk as Iron Man landed in front of her with his palm up.

"Keep dreaming buddy." Tony's robotic voice said and he set Black Widow down from when he'd carried her there. They'd been in a hurry.

Alanna glanced up in shock with a hand over her heart trying to calm it down, that was way too close for comfort and she saw Black Widow position herself as a shield in front of her.

"Natasha, Tony, you two are alright. I am so happy!" She whispered. She felt faint and as Natasha grabbed her from falling she turned to her other friends than to Loki who just snickered at Iron Man. Loki laughed.

"So, Alanna is Red Huntress, an unwanted nobody trying to play superhero." Alanna glared at him for she was pissed and she didn't care if this was her last attack.

"Loki, a Nordic God wannabe not even famous during the times of the Vikings. I know all about you, I was born in Wales you ass and I grew up on the stories. As I recall Thor was the more famous one in Nordic Mythology which ironically is all true. But if you think you can come in here and try to hurt me or my friends than you sure in hell don't know me."

She summoned all of her strength and focused her powers in order to make it count then she attacked him. He went slamming through the wall hard. Loki stood up in shock.

"Feisty, even more so than the Black Widow and all yes Agent Barton playing the bodyguard." Natasha walked up to him and used her Spider Bites on him electrocuting him which hardly did any damage but it made her feel somewhat better.

"That was for New York and what you had done to Hawkeye!" She turned back toward the others.

"Leave my tower and Alanna alone now or else." Iron Man said. Thor nodded in agreement.

"Brother, use your head for once."

Loki turned toward Alanna, "You won't escape me little one, you can use all of your friends as shields but at the end of the day you will be in the darkness and alone. For I will kill them or better yet have you kill them!"

Alanna froze and Natasha put a hand on her shoulder than turned to Loki. "Go now, last chance!"

Loki knew he was outnumbered so he picked up his scepter and did an attack which Black Widow and Iron Man threw themselves against Alanna protecting her. Alanna recovered and she yelled, "Is everyone alright?" She heard a whole bunch of replies and it gave her some relief. "Loki, I will stop you no matter what!"

Loki smirked and walked toward her slightly. "Next time, you will be mine and I will make sure you suffer!" He laughed and escaped.

Tony turned to Alanna. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Thanks for the save and I trust you now." But before they could celebrate Fury called the tower.

"Stark, tell Alanna I am bringing her in for questioning. The council sees her as a liability and she must come to the helicarrier now."

She turned to Tony in shock and her friends, "If I have to answer for what Loki has done so be it." She was about to leave the room but Tony stopped her and turned back to Fury on the screen ready for a showdown. Alanna was surprised, "Tony, no you will be kicked out of the Avengers, don't do this."

"Stark stand down!" Fury yelled.

"No Boss Man, you listen to me. Alanna's fine and it's not her fault Loki is trying to use her. Look, if anything happens because she's here I'll take personal responsibility for it. I'll even hand over my suit. Tell _that_ to your superiors." Tony said and Fury was silent.

"Very well, it's your head Stark." Were Nick's last words as the transmission ended. Every one let out a collective sigh and Tony laughed.

"I think you kids deserve a day off tomorrow. I'll leave it to Alanna to choose…in the meanwhile I'm going to beef up the security with the data Jarvis collected this time so we won't have any more surprise attacks from Loki." Tony said and he left to do just that.

"I think it's a good idea to let you kids have a breather…so where to Alanna? Natasha and I will of course be accompanying you guys though." Clint told her. Evelyn was excited and ran up to Alanna.

"Pick somewhere really fun!" She exclaimed.

Alanna sighed and she hugged Evelyn, "I am so happy you and Kole are ok. I am sorry for playing decoy but I had to distract that thing. But hang on I will be right back." She left the room and went to Tony's lab and as she knocked on the door. Tony was surprised and let her in.

"Alanna shouldn't you be with the others?"

Alanna smiled, "Tony, that was incredibly idiotic of you to stand up to Fury and risk your status as Iron Man but thank you. I am so sorry for being a bitch to you, I owe you for the save and you are really the best." She went up to him and hugged him which he returned.

"I will protect you Alanna, all of us will and I think you make a great superhero and loved how you called Loki a wannabe Nordic god and an ass."

She laughed a little, "Yeah, well I am pretty protective of all of my friends and you are my friend too Iron Man." She turned to leave and when she returned to the main living area, everyone started cleaning up the mess the best they could.

Noel walked over to her and hugged her, "I was so scared I was going to lose you, I know I made you mad and I'm sorry." She nodded and she knew she was blushing.

"It's ok, I am here alive and thanks to all of you." She pulled away and turned to Hawkeye and Black Widow. "Thanks for the save as well."

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Steve asked. Alanna laughed.

"Well, I've never been to Coney Island and I heard it's supposed to be awesome."

Natasha smiled, "Alright, Coney Island it is. Clint and I will escort all of you guys and make sure you behave."

Alanna nodded, "Well, I am wide awake so I am going to go eat something." She left the room and made her way to the cafeteria.

"Well, I'm drained so I'm hitting the bed, you guys can do whatever you want." Noel told everyone. He left then Natasha walked over to Clint.

"Can we talk now?" She gave him a serious look and motioned him to follow her to somewhere private.

Clint really wanted to avoid this conversation, but his body moved without thinking and he followed her into a room off to the side. He cursed, it must have been because he was so used to the way they were in sync on missions and followed her without question. He wished he could have at least put a shirt on for this.

"Something on your mind?" He asked. She really had been with Stark. He couldn't believe it. It made something inside him tight and jealous. "Are you sleeping with him?" The words left his mouth before he could even register what he was saying.

Natasha groaned for she wanted to hit him for that comment. "Hell no Clint, I am not sleeping with him and if it makes you feel any better Alanna straight out told Tony earlier that if he tries anything that she would personally kick his ass and have Noel hack Jarvis and his Iron Man suit. You should be proud of her. I am. The only reason why Tony asked me out was to make up for the time I had gone undercover to keep an eye on him. He was an ass to me when we met so he had to apologize and that was all.

"Look Clint, I appreciate you going all noble on me but Alanna already beat you to it and you know what the best line I used was, I told him that if I had sensed any deception with him that he should be worried because you would of came after him with your bow and arrow. Alanna I believe laughed at that part because she looks up to you." She sighed as she sat down and she could tell that she was bruised up from the battle.

"Also thank you for protecting Alanna tonight, I can tell you are shook up from the part with Loki trying to turn her. I am too. What do you think we should do? Should we have extra security everywhere she goes?"

"Sorry…" Clint said sitting down beside her so that their shoulders were touching, he felt like an ass, but no longer jealous. "We just need to keep an extra tight eye on her I guess. Especially when we go out tomorrow." He snuck a glance at Natasha and frowned seeing some slight bruising on her upper arms. "You feeling okay? Maybe you should get some rest."

Natasha nodded, "I think I will follow Alanna more now especially since what Loki did tonight. She would just think it's bonding time and I wouldn't mind if you tagged along Hawkeye since you can see things first. Plus, I am fine and these bruises will heal and I can't believe Fury wanted to take her in after all of that. More surprised Tony stood up to him." She turned to Clint with a frown. "So, why do you think the council saw her as a liability? She wasn't even under Loki's control." She knew this was a touchy subject but at least she got her part of the revenge on Loki. "I am happy Alanna is safe right now. Tony and I came right in time." She took his hand and held it trying to get her nerves settled down some for she fully trusted Clint no matter what.

Meanwhile, the main living area was cleared.

"Alright everyone get some rest." Steve said.

Alanna was sitting in the cafeteria drinking some coffee and as the memories started messing with her she tried to break away from them. All of the sudden she heard the entrance to the cafeteria open and she saw Bruce come in. "Hey Bruce!" He glanced over and made his way to sit down.

"Hello Alanna, can't sleep?" Bruce asked as he took a sip of his own coffee. "I'm really proud that you kept Loki at bay today. It takes a lot to control the darkness inside of you. I know that well," he said.

"H-Hello Doctor Banner," Evelyn stammered as she walked into the cafeteria followed by Luke. She looked like she might stop in the middle of the room when she saw the Doctor but Luke pushed her forward and they took a seat at the table too.

"Good evening you two, you know you kids should be in bed." He told them and Luke waved him off.

"It's only 11pm, Doc," he said and Bruce laughed.

"Right, well I have to get back so don't stay up too late kids!" He told them before leaving. Then Luke turned towards Alanna.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Evelyn fidgeted at his side.

"We have a note for you!" She blurted and Luke slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Oi, we were going for casual, Squirt," he said before in fact handing a small folded note to Alanna. They both waited for her reaction as she opened and read it.

Alanna gave them a suspicious look and she really wasn't in the mood for games right now. "I'm fine thank you." She opened the note and it was from Noel which she was in shock and she read it aloud.

_"Alanna, you know how I reacted tonight and it was just because you were in danger. I would really like to know you more, meet up with me at Coney Park tomorrow." _

She smirked a little. "So, he's finally making his move, took him long enough."

Then the other note she opened and it was from Kole and Evelyn.

_"Go follow your heart Alanna, you deserve all the happiness in the world." _

Tears started forming and she pushed them back as she got up and hugged them. "Thanks you guys and Luke tell Noel I will meet up with him tomorrow." She sat back down and finished her coffee than turned to her friends and said good night before leaving the cafeteria.

She didn't want to go to the dorms yet so she decided to head to the main living area to watch some TV or a movie. As the elevator door opened she heard Natasha and Clint talking in an off to the side room but just shrugged it off with a smirk. She sat down hit the TV button and started channel surfing.

Natasha meanwhile, was getting ready to leave the room and as she opened the door she noticed the light from the TV on. "Alanna you alright?" Alanna shook her head and Natasha sighed debating to ask Clint to help her figure it out or not but then when she turned to ask, she noticed his expression.

"Whatever you want to do Clint." She walked over and sat down next to Alanna hoping to have a talk with her. Alanna was quiet as she finally stopped on some old cartoons as a distraction.

Clint took a seat on the other side of Alanna and decided to help Natasha out. "What happened?" He asked Alanna.

Alanna sighed and was already growing tired despite her want to stay awake. "Well, just got ambushed by Luke and Evelyn in the cafeteria. Noel wants me to meet up with him tomorrow at Coney Island so he can finally confess to me. Kole and Evelyn are already fangirling." She didn't meet their gaze but focused on the TV.

Natasha smiled a little, "So, what is the problem? Don't you care for him as well?"

Alanna sighed, "I do but honestly I don't believe I am the right person for him. I am a broken soul that shows that I haven't experience real love in such a long time. All I know is pain and I'm afraid to do this. But there is more, what had happened here tonight, something was in the girls dorm before the attack and even though I had fended it off. I felt like I was losing myself in the process, I snapped at Noel and Loki's promise to me will only put Noel in more danger if he ends up being with me. I can't live with losing people, I am too broken it seems like. I thought my worst nightmare would come true, I am a fragile person." Natasha saw her tears come pouring down her face and she reached over and pulled her close embracing her. She turned to Clint with a worried look.

"Alanna, listen to me. You aren't fragile and you know real love through friendship. All of us are here for you." She nodded at Clint.

He took her cue and patted Alanna on the head, "Yeah and remember what I said to you back in the medical ward? I think Noel might be that person for you…and if he does anything stupid just let me know and I'll kick his ass for you. But really Noel is a good kid I promise."

Alanna turned her gaze toward Clint and thought back to their conversation in the medical ward and how he had found out about everything. "Yes, I remember that and thanks for the offer. But I think I would take him first if he tries to break my heart. But you are right, I should give him a chance." She felt sleep overcome her and turned to Natasha. "Would you mind if you stay by me just for the night and watch my back? I really don't want to sleep by myself after what had happened."

Natasha smiled, "I will always have your back, now lay down Alanna and sleep." She lay down and Natasha brought her a pillow and blanket. "If you need us, we will be right here." Alanna nodded and soon sleep overcame her.

Natasha sat right next to her alert and she felt Clint's gaze on her. "Go back to your room Clint, I got this. You need your rest."

"Right, let me know if you two need anything," Clint said as he got up and left. He could only hope that Noel didn't mess things up tomorrow and hurt Alanna more.


	9. 8 - Breaktime

It was early the next morning in Stark Tower and most of the team were up—all except Alanna who had a trying night. The night before ended with Loki attacking them and she had almost ended up his mind slave puppet. Natasha had stayed by her side to make sure she was still safe.

"Alanna, wake up." Alanna was not a morning person at all and groaned in protest which made Natasha laugh. "Come on, I have coffee."

Alanna opened her eyes to see her friend giving her an amused look and she sat up looking around. She still felt uneasy and when she saw her friends all laughing she picked up a pillow and threw it at the nearest person which happened to be Tony.

Tony rubbed his head, "Geez, you're cranky in the morning." Alanna rolled her eyes and as she got up from the couch she noticed Noel giving her a look.

"Hey, good morning. You look beautiful by the way." Alanna glanced down and realized she had been in her pajamas when they fought last night.

"Yeah, well you sure in hell didn't notice..."

Noel nodded, "It's fine, don't want to pick a fight but we are waiting to go to the Coney Island park."

Alanna turned to Natasha and nodded her thanks before leaving to go back to the girls dorm to change. Once she left the room, Natasha turned to the others

"Well, that went well. Don't get angry with her and give her time."

Noel turned to Clint, "Do you think Alanna will be ok?" He was concerned for her and second thinking on asking her out today.

Clint scratched the back of his head a little confused by Alanna's behavior but then figured she must just be nervous from what she had said the night before. "Yeah, she'll be fine after she starts enjoying herself today," he said.

Meanwhile while everyone was waiting for Alanna to come back, Evelyn gave Kole a hug.

"Are you sure you can't come today? It's going to be so much fun," she told Kole with a sad expression. Kole just smiled and patted her on the head.

"It's okay I'm sure there will be another time for us to go have fun, but I just can't leave knowing my father is here under Loki's spell," Kole said. Luke nodded from where they were all standing together.

"We'll bring you back a souvenir, don't worry," he told her leaning on Michael's shoulder. The blond quickly threw him off.

"Oh, one of those terrible snow globes with the confetti?" Kole asked with a smirk.

"The tackiest one, you can count on it," Hawke said and they all laughed.

"Well, kids you have fun," Tony said and then held out his arm for Kole, "Are you ready to see your father, Milady?" He asked and Kole smiled a bit nervous as she hooked her arm with his.

"I hope so," she said at last. They waved as the two left.

"Okay guys, let's get this show on the road," Clint said as Alanna came back and he herded everyone off towards the limo waiting outside.

Alanna sat next to Evelyn in the limo because she figured she needed some girl support. "Hey Evelyn, why don't you and I pick up something for Kole? I mean she is having a hard time also and we can cheer her up." She smiled at her bubbly friend. Sitting across from them were Noel and Luke in which Noel was pretty nervous and trying to make a bet with Hawke on which team member would get sick on the rides.

"I bet it would be Michael, he's seems all tough but deep down I bet he would be a scaredy cat."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint, "Did you give them candy or something before we left? I mean they are ridiculously hyper for it being so early." Then she turned her attention back to Alanna who was in talks with Evelyn and she could tell that Evelyn was trying to cheer her up as much as possible.

"Yeah, I think we can pick something really nice from just the two of us along with the boys' gift," Evelyn said with a smile.

"Well, at least we'll have even partners for rides and stuff. I can't wait for the rollercoasters." Luke grinned just thinking about them. Clint perked up and turned to Natasha.

"Hey, we'll have to go on the rollercoasters to keep an eye on them." He grinned.

"Okay, everyone has to stay in pairs while we're there though," Michael told them while he and Luke exchanged glances. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

"How about, oh I don't know, Michael and I, Hawke and Evelyn and Noel and Alanna. This is totally random by the way." Luke quickly rambled off and Michael rolled his eyes at how blatant he was. They both knew this would be a perfect chance for Noel to get close to Alanna and maybe for Evelyn and Hawke to make up.

"Um, well," Hawke began sneaking a quick glance at Evelyn, "I don't think…"

"No, it's fine," Evelyn quickly cut him off and Hawke looked at her in surprise but nodded. Luke patted him on the back in a knowing way.

Back at Stark Tower Tony punched in his code to his lab and allowed Kole to enter first.

"Here he is, we don't really have much to go on but I might of found someone who can help us Kole. I feel sorry for you and what had happened; wish I could do more to help." He sat down in the corner looking at his computers.

Kole walked over to her father and touched just above his eye where some bandages were. It was a mix of bitter happiness and sadness to see him again. She was happy to finally be able to talk to him after all these years, but regretted it had to be under these circumstances. Anyway, she would sit quietly while Tony did his thing and hope her father came out okay. It would take time.

Tony glanced over at Kole, "You alright? Need anything?" He despised Loki so much, not only did he hurt Kole but Alanna as well and he was ready to take him down once and for all. Well, after Fury since he had no excuse trying to take Alanna away for something that wasn't her fault.

"No, just work your magic so I can give Loki some payback." Kole told him. Tony nodded.

Meanwhile, Thor, Bruce, and Steve were just hanging out and Steve. "Any more news on Loki, Thor?" They were all wondering if something would happen again since the surprise attack last night.

"There has been tale of his exploits reaching the netherworld. All the more reason we need to seek this Doctor Strange." Thor said and Bruce nodded.

"Hopefully we'll get another lead today." He said.

Finally once they reached Coney Island there were people everywhere and a lot of couples. Along with inviting smells of junk food and brightly colored stands selling various merchandise. Not to mention the wailing from people zipping by on rollercoasters above them. All they had to do was decide what to do first. Clint looked at Natasha and raised an eyebrow.

Natasha grinned at Clint, "I'm not scared of anything, I bet though that you would scream like a girl." She always did enjoy challenging the famous Hawkeye in whatever competition. Alanna felt nervous but hey she could handle spending some time with the guy she liked and she did put him in an awkward situation this morning.

"So, Noel let's hit the rollercoaster unless you think I can handle it better than you?" Alanna asked. Noel smirked and ran ahead.

"I'll race you Alanna, last one there has to pay for the food."

She laughed and took off after him and of course he used his ninja ability to beat her to the gate and she groaned. "Cheater."

Natasha and Clint were a minute later and Natasha frowned, "Alanna, please be extra careful, we just want to make sure you are safe." Alanna understood then what Natasha was talking about and turned back to Noel.

"So, three bodyguards today, well this is not so weird I guess. Alright but you two better keep up," she said.

Everyone boarded the rollercoaster and Noel smiled to Alanna. "Ready?"

She laughed, "Yes, just can't wait to see you make a fool out of yourself." Noel shook his head and took her hand.

"We will see." Then he glanced back at Luke and Michael who were behind him and Alanna smiling.

Luke gave him a thumbs up and Michael just grinned. In the car behind them Hawke smiled at Evelyn shyly. He was happy she wasn't ignoring him at least for today. As soon as the rollercoaster began the climb up the first and tallest drop Clint grinned. He felt at home at high altitudes and so rollercoasters were nothing to him. Then suddenly they were falling fast. There were screams of horror and delight from all cars. Evelyn yelled and threw herself into Hawke's side in excitement. Hawke laughed and held her tight as she screamed her head off. Luke meanwhile made sure to do an awkward pose next to Michael at the point where the ride snapped a photo. Michael looked a little green, Hawke owed Noel $5.

"Oh man that was _awesome_." Luke said after they had gotten off the ride and decided to walk over to the photo booth to see what kind of pictures

"HEY." Michael made a scandalized face when he saw Luke's ridiculous pose in their picture giving Michael bunny ears. Clint laughed and gave Luke a low five.

"Not bad man," Clint grinned. Luke mock bowed.

"I do my best," he answered.

Other pictures had Hawke and Evelyn basically in his lap. Both of them turned a little red at that.

"So what's next?" Luke asked.

"More rides." Evelyn said, but Alanna looked like she didn't want to.

"Well, we can split up here if you guys want and meet up in an hour at the food stands." Clint told them and they nodded. It was decided he would accompany Alanna and Noel and Natasha would go ride hopping with the others. Clint was jealous but, it was probably better he focus on watching out for the kids anyway. He was actually supposed to be working after all.

"So where do you two want to go?" He asked Alanna and Noel.

Alanna yelled at Evelyn, "Be careful and if the boys give you a hard time, Natasha will handle them." She saw the look of horror on their faces and Natasha smiled at Alanna before leaving them. Noel turned to Alanna.

"Seriously, you would really like us guys to get beat up by the fearsome Black Widow?"

Alanna laughed, "Well, you know us girls gotta stick together in a tower filled with men. But don't worry I promise Clint here won't hurt you."

Noel shook his head, "Unbelievable, you have them wrapped around your finger, two of the most feared Avengers taken by you." Soon Noel felt Clint's gaze and smiled, "Of course, out of respect." Changing the topic Noel added. "So, an hour to kill, how about you and I go for a walk Alanna? I have something to ask you."

Alanna felt insecure at that moment, it seemed like her fears were starting to take control of her, but she tried her best to put a brave face on. "Sure..."

He took her hand and they started walking.

Clint took the cue from Noel that he was going to make his move on Alanna finally so he let them trail ahead as he dropped back a ways to give them some privacy. He saw things better at a distance anyway so he could better watch for anything suspicious this way.

Meanwhile, Natasha was admiring the friendship between the rest of the group and she asked "So, another rollercoaster boys and Evelyn? I bet it will be a lot of fun."

"Oh but your partner is gone, I can ride with you if you'd like," Luke said dropping to step beside Natasha.

"Drop it lover boy, do you want an arrow in your head?" Michael scoffed flicking Luke in the head. Luke groaned and rubbed the spot with a wince before trying to kick Michael in the shin. He missed.

"You and Hawkeye aren't dating, right? I still have a chance!" Luke protested and Evelyn giggled at him.

"Man, Luke's going delusional on us," Hawke said.

"Yeah, Clint and Natasha are totally an item you know! They're practically married! Right, Natasha?" Evelyn rattled off as if she was an expert on the subject.

Natasha turned and yelled, "Shut up, Clint and I are just partners and friends but I am a lot older than you Luke and if you don't stop flirting, I will shoot you in the leg and you will be in the medical ward for a week." She turned to Evelyn smiling, "As for you, please don't assume anymore. Anyway, I think you and Hawke are cute together, hey Hawke why don't you ask her out already?" She got her revenge alright.

Meanwhile, Alanna noticed that Hawkeye had dropped back some and was feeling real uneasy as Noel turned to her with a smile. "I think this area is perfect."

Alanna sighed, "Look Noel, I don't really know what to say..." Noel noticed how uncomfortable she was and he took her hand.

"Listen to me, I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you ok. I know you talk to Clint and Natasha because you are more comfortable with them. I want us to be like that, I want you to trust me with everything."

Alanna saw that look she saw a long time ago and said, "I do trust you, it's just everything is so messed up right now. I am broken Noel, you don't know what I had been through and I'm scared that you will become a target ok."

Noel shook his head, "I am not going to let anything happen to us, Alanna I would do anything in this world for you. I'm broken too, my past is filled with horrors but I can help you overcome yours."

Alanna was in shock thinking, _'Holy shit, Clint was right. He's the one I'm supposed to be with.'_ She answered, "I will do everything I can to help you too Noel. When I noticed you on that first day I fell for you, I know it's ridiculous but I love you."

Noel smiled, "You are so beautiful Alanna. I had loved you the moment I tried getting your attention." He leaned in and kissed her which she pulled him closer in returning that kiss.

Her heart had felt like it had been lifted from the shadows at last, she would fight through hell to protect him.

"Alanna, will you go out with me as my girlfriend?" Noel asked. Alanna smiled and kissed him again.

"Yes, now you have to pay for the food. Like a little good boyfriend."

Noel embraced her and he glanced up to notice Hawkeye standing there and he nodded. "We should be going Alanna, Clint is waiting and I'm sure he has something to tell us." Alanna pulled away but put her hand in his smiling.

"So, you two…get things worked out?" Clint ventured trying to look nonchalant, "Natasha just radioed me, time for food meet up," he told them.

A little while later Clint, Alanna and Noel came upon the other group seated in the eating area. Clint was surprised to see Natasha looking a little miffed and wondered what had happened while they were gone. He set with his burger across from Luke and took a bite.

"Your girlfriend is _mean_, bro," Luke informed him right off the bat, "She totally denied you guys were going out and then bit my head off when I tried out some of my super smooth lines."

Clint choked and had to pound his chest to get the food to go down the right way.

"Then she threw Hawke and Evelyn under the bus," Michael whispered pointing at Hawke and Evelyn who had earlier been seeming to warm up to each other again, but now were on complete opposite ends of the table avoiding one another.

"And she like flat out said there was no chance of you two ever getting together, _ever_," Luke gave Clint a pitying look, "I feel bad for you man, I have a friend I can hook you up with if you want." He added in attempt to be helpful.

"_What? No!" _ Clint hissed then more quietly said, "Of course we're not dating…it would get in the way of our work." Though he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with Natasha's reaction, but he knew he was barking up the wrong tree with his little crush anyway and it was nice to know how she actually felt.

"Hey what are you guys whispering about down there?" Evelyn asked craning her neck to try and hear, but Luke waved her off.

"Just talking about going to the gift shop to buy Kole's present next," he told her and Clint couldn't help but be impressed by his ability to lie so well. Not that it was a good thing. Michael noticed Noel and Alanna holding hands and grinned.

"Looks like you two are closer?" He asked.

Alanna turned to Michael and the others, "My friends, Noel had finally got the courage to tell me how he felt and so did I. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted so how about we celebrate a little?"

Natasha smirked and she was finally happy to see Alanna happy, "Congrats, Alanna." She got up and hugged her than turned to Noel. "If you hurt her, your butt will be seeing Dr. Banner in a flash."

Alanna laughed at Noel's expression, "See Noel, I have great friends."

Noel stuck his tongue at her. "Well, Clint has my back anyway and so do the others."

Alanna threw an ice cube at him. "Yeah, Evelyn is a girl, she will be up there with me along with Kole." Her expression changed a little. "I wonder how Kole is?" Noel sighed and took her hand giving her the look of comfort and she smiled.

Natasha spoke up, "Hurry up guys, we only have a few more hours to go until it gets dark." The team ate up and soon the girls were making their way to the gift shops while Noel turned to the guys. "Alanna, see you in a few, I'm waiting here."

Alanna nodded and as she turned back to Natasha and Evelyn they were bombarding her with questions on how he had asked her.

Noel sat down next to Michael, "So, who wants to know how I got Alanna to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh do tell us, Valiant Conqueror," Luke said leaning in to hear this. It would be good he was sure.

"You better not say anything bad." Clint warned him, but then suddenly his cell rang and he answered it. It was Kole.

"Hey, Tony gave me your number…he's found a lead on Strange, says he wants you guys back for a meeting A.s.a.p." She told him.

"Right, we're on our way. How is your father doing?" Clint asked.

"He's awake now…and we talked a lot, but he was tired and is sleeping again." She said and then added, "Thanks for asking."

"I'm glad Kole. Well see you soon." He said and hung up to call Natasha and tell her the new plans.

Meanwhile at the gift shop Evelyn was looking around and spotted some really nice glass pieces. One was in the shape of a rollercoaster and another in the shape of a dragon.

"Hey what do you guys think of something like this?" Evelyn asked and snapped a picture of each with her phone and sent the pictures to Luke.

"_Get the dragon."_ He texted back. She grabbed it off the shelf and went to pay. It would be a gift from all of them. Then when she got back she noticed Natasha just getting off the phone.

Natasha turned to the girls, "Mission time back to Stark Tower now." Alanna turned to Evelyn looking at the gift that they had just purchased for Kole.

"I think she is going to love it."

Once they all met up at the limo and made their way back to Stark Tower, Noel noticed Alanna drifting off on his shoulder and he moved a little so she was comfortable. Natasha rolled her eyes and had a smile on her face.

Once they arrived, Noel gently shook Alanna. "Alanna, we are here." She woke up and with Noel's help made her way out of the limo.

"So why did Tony bring us back?" She couldn't help but wonder if this had to do something with Loki. Natasha turned to her looking serious.

"It's about Dr. Strange and locating Loki."

Alanna froze for a minute trying to block the memories that were coming back.

"Hey, it's ok." Noel put his hand on her shoulder and helped her into the Tower.

Natasha walked ahead, "Come on guys."

Alanna made it to the main living area with Noel's guidance where Tony and the others were waiting. Tony smirked. "So, Dragon and Huntress had made it official." Alanna just sat down ignoring him and Noel smirked.

"Yep."

Natasha and the others were there a minute after and Natasha sighed. "So, what is the big news on Loki and Dr. Strange?"

Tony nodded, "Well, you see we might be onto Loki's big plan and I think we can stop it in time."

Alanna whispered, "What is it? Does it still involve me?" Tony heard her since he was closest and turned to the others.

"Actually, you were only a side plan to Loki's scheme, not to say you aren't important, but his focus is much bigger. He plans to use the undead to fill his army and overthrow the Earth. I found Doctor Strange through Kole, he sent us a message through her…he's actually living in a separate dimension and invited us to meet with him." Tony explained.

Everyone was surprised by this sending Kole questioning glances. She smiled.

"He sent a message through magic…and well I heard it in my mind. He will teleport us all as soon as you're all ready to meet him." She explained.

"Well, okay team get ready and meet up again in five." Clint said and everyone rushed to do so. Once they were all ready Kole messaged back to Strange with her mind and they all were dragged through some portal and found themselves in the most curious of old style mansions.

An older gentleman in a red cape greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome travelers, we have much to discuss, call me Doctor Strange." He told them. Clint was really getting the whole twilight zone vibe from him.

"Hello…Doctor. We hear you have some light to shed on Loki's plan?" Tony asked.

Dr. Strange glanced at the Avengers and the trainees in wonder. "I had studied your recent encounters with the Asguardian known as Loki and found that his plan is a lot bigger and darker than what he had planned in your last battle in New York."

Alanna spoke up, "So, why did Loki need demons and the undead which were just plain out weird and me?"

Dr. Strange nodded, "I too at first didn't understand but the Avengers had put him to a point of darkness when they had defeated him once before. But since the alien races of the universe all want his blood right now for betraying them, he had discovered an ancient book which is forbidden."

Noel snorted, "This is totally nonsense."

Alanna hit him in the arm and Dr. Strange continued, "So, he took the time to harness this power in which he could cross beings that require the strong magic to disturb the reality in which you all know. As for you Red Huntress, your past isn't as mysterious as you think. Your ancestry comes from a magic bloodline in Wales, your parents had it but it never showed in them unlike you. Loki tried to get you because you could become a portal of sorts if he had brainwashed you and then the whole Earth could be in total ruin. As for Dark Star's father, he was too part of the plan to open up the demonic realm for it requires less magic and was just used as a distraction."

Alanna couldn't believe this, "Wait, there is no way I am a powerful magic user, I have kinetic abilities."

Tony tilted his head, "She's right, so why?"

"Alanna must figure this out on her own, she can tap into her bloodline if she concentrates hard enough and you all better do your best to protect her. Loki is now on the move and he's coming for you Alanna."

Alanna turned to Kole, "Let's go." But before anything was done Doctor Strange turned to her again.

"Stay away from the Darkness Alanna, this is my warning. Give into it and you will lose the ones you care about." Dr. Strange warned her. Natasha was in shock.

"Don't worry, Loki won't succeed." She said.

Dr. Strange shook his head, "Also, I just saw something disturbing, Loki is a pawn there is a threat greater than him and it will challenge you all."

"Shit." Tony mumbled.

Steve frowned, "We will handle it."

"My friends, the fate of the world is in your hands. I will continue to monitor all Asguardian activity here. You must become one, young heroes." Doctor Strange told them.

Alanna couldn't believe this, she was completely happy and now her nightmares were coming alive.

Tony shook the good Doctor's hand, "Thanks Dr. Strange, we will be in touch. Dark Star take us home." A few minutes later everyone was there and Alanna left the room with tears in her eyes, she knew the perfect hiding spot. Noel wanted to go after her but Natasha shook her head.

"Let me Noel." She followed before nodding at Clint. Everyone else tried to make sense of everything and Steve motioned for them to be at ease.

"Alright, well get some rest."


	10. 9 - On Their Own

Alanna had decided to go to the roof of Stark Tower, she just needed her space after all of the fiasco with Dr. Strange. She sat down and made sure her balance was perfect before glancing down at the busy streets of Manhattan

"Why did my parents do this to me? I never wanted to be someone who can destroy the world or save it?"

Natasha replied, "Alanna, stop blaming yourself ok. You didn't know that Dr. Strange were going to say all of that stuff." Alanna jumped a little for she was deep in thought and as she met Natasha's gaze she frowned.

"Natasha, hey sorry. I am not asking for all of you to sacrifice your lives for me, this is completely messed up!" She screamed out her frustration.

Natasha sighed, "We all are friends and partners, we look after each other Alanna. All of us will make it out of this fight alive."

Alanna sighed, "Not if Loki has it his way, last night was too close." Natasha sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Loki will never touch you Alanna."

Alanna was silent, "Please Natasha, let me go before it's too late. All of you are at risk because of me."

Natasha nodded, "We know, but we will never abandon you or make you leave, don't you understand?" Alanna nodded and then someone appeared in the doorway and Alanna knew who it was by the way he was standing .

"Hello Clint. Come to give me a talk like Natasha and convince me to stay here as well?"

"Actually no, I'm here to let Natasha know I'm heading to Headquarters now. I'll be back by morning," he told them both, "I would stay and talk but I need to be on my way." He exchanged goodbyes with the two of them and in the blink of an eye was on a jet headed to S.H.I.E.L.D's Helicarrier.

"What are you doing back on base, Agent Barton?" Maria Hill asked after he had landed and disembarked. Clint wasn't intimidated by the sharp tone she took.

"Visiting an _acquaintance_, then I'll be back at Stark's," he told her emphasizing the word, "Ma'am." He added. She studied him for a few moments before nodding.

"Be on your way."

Clint didn't need to be told twice. The path to Serah's room was mostly deserted since it was past change of shift. He came to her door and knocked once, that's all it took. The door opened to Serah's sunny smile as she beamed and pulled him quickly inside.

"Hi Clint, I was expecting you! I'm happy to help. I was able to only get a little info," she rattled off shoving him in the direction of her couch, "take a seat and I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks," Clint laughed and took a seat on the boring leather couch. Everything was standard issue in the barracks. "Sorry to make you go through such trouble, considering the risks."

Serah popped back in the room holding two mugs. She set one in front of him and kept the other.

"I don't mind if it's you," she smiled shyly taking the seat next to him. Clint was a little taken aback since she was practically sitting in his lap, not that he was complaining about having a pretty lady on his lap. He slid an arm behind her on the back of the headrest and she moved closer, slipping her hand into his back pocket. Then she leaned forward pressing their lips together. A few moments and they broke apart.

"It's been a while huh?" He asked with a small smile.

"You'll stay the night?" She asked.

"How can I refuse the request of such a beautiful woman?"

It would be a long night.

Meanwhile back at the institute all the kids were piled in the living room area watching a movie in their pajamas, minus Alanna. Kole had thanked them for their gift earlier and was currently brushing Evelyn's hair from their spot on the floor. Michael, Noel and Luke were sharing a bowl of popcorn and Hawke was already fast asleep beside them. After the events of last night everyone had decided on a last minute sleep over. Blankets were strewn all over the floor along with pillows and they were on their second movie of the night…Silent Night—a horror movie about an evil Santa Claus attacking a small town.

Tony entered the living area and stopped to stare at the screen.

"Seriously, this movie guys?" Noel who had his thoughts on Alanna at the moment answered him.

"Yeah, none of us saw it before."

Tony glanced around, "So, Noel why aren't you with Alanna?" Noel sighed and glanced at his friends before getting up and headed toward the bar area where Tony was retrieving his alcohol.

"Well, she's with Black Widow and I still haven't been able to get her to confide in me about stuff. Tony what should I do? I feel lost and to mention I never dated before."

Meanwhile, Alanna and Natasha were both stunned by Clint's reaction but Natasha shrugged it off. "So, Alanna come on let's go inside. We can hang out in my dorm for a while."

Natasha and Alanna entered the main living area and as soon as Alanna saw what movie they were watching she sighed.

"Seriously…Hey Kole and Evelyn I will see you guys in a bit ok?" She followed Natasha to the elevator and went up to her room. Once inside Natasha's dorm, Alanna took a seat on the couch and Natasha walked over to grab some food than sat next to her.

"I have something for you. I kinda forgot I had this."

Alanna gave her a confused look.

"I only found it recently I promise."

Alanna gasped, "My bracelet that mom had given me. Where did you find this?"

Natasha smiled, "In my old stuff from our mission together, it dropped off of you in a fight and I didn't realize I still had it. Are you mad?"

She shook her head and hugged Natasha. "Thanks so much." She put it on her wrist and smiled a little.

Natasha smiled, "You are welcome, I know you are going through a lot right now. But anyway let's watch some TV and enjoy ourselves."

Meanwhile, Tony noticed the look Noel had given Alanna when she came in and tried to think of what to say. Noel sighed.

"Tony, so any advice?"

"Well, I don't think it's on your end, Noel," Tony told him taking a sip of his scotch, "You've tried to be there…I just think Alanna might not be ready to open up yet. If you just keep being there one day she'll rely on you. Also it might help talking to her about it. She might not realize she's shutting you out." Tony told him. Kole couldn't help but overhear their conversation. She came over and gave Noel a small smile.

"It's not just you Noel, Alanna is like our sister, but she spends more time with Natasha and Clint then she does with us…actually we haven't really hung out in a while," she told him, "She is just more comfortable around those two."

Noel sighed, "Do you two think it's because of her past? I mean none of us know except Clint and Natasha. I almost want to ask them or her what happened. I want to trust her but I don't know if our relationship will work. Do you think it's possible that I'm jealous of Clint, Natasha and her having such a tight bond?" Noel felt like an idiot and he didn't even know why he was having this conversation.

Tony and Kole shared a look before Tony looked back at Noel. "That's not a bad idea to ask her about it, but if she doesn't want to talk about I wouldn't push it or she could become even more distanced." Tony said and Kole nodded.

At the same time the movie had finally ended and that was the last one of the night so everyone was getting under the blankets for bed while Tony, Noel and Kole talked.

Back at the Helicarrier, Clint and Serah made their way into the bedroom attached at the hip. As soon as they entered and closed the door they instantly broke apart and Serah wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The bedrooms were the only rooms Fury didn't have a tap in. They both turned serious.

"All the info I have is on that thumb drive. It was very hard to come by," Serah told him indicating the thumb drive she had slipped into his pocket back in the living room.

"Sorry again about all this." Clint told her and Serah just shook her head placing a finger to his lips with a smile.

"I don't mind kissing you for work, that part wasn't a lie," she said with a wink. Clint laughed a little. The rest of the night they spent talking until about 5 am. Then Clint made his way back to Stark Institute around 6, hurrying to his room to check out the contents of the thumb drive.

Alanna awoke from a nightmare, she hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep in Natasha's dorm and she made her way to the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and saw how pale she looked, maybe she would go see Dr. Banner and do a check up. Natasha knocked on the door.

"Alanna are you ok?"

Alanna sighed, "Yeah, sorry to wake you, it was another nightmare." Natasha understood and opened the door.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

Alanna shook her head, "Actually, I think I'm just going to leave Natasha. Thanks again." She left the bathroom and made her way out of the dorm, once she reached the elevator. She made her way to the medical ward and noticed Bruce doing some work. She knocked and Bruce was a bit startled.

"Hey Alanna you don't look so well?" Alanna "Dr. Banner, can you please give me a check up?" Bruce ushered her in and came over and started doing a check up on her. After a few minutes he gave her some news.

"It's sleep deprivation Alanna, I'm going to give you some sleeping pills for a week, if you have any side effects let me know."

Alanna smiled, "Thanks Bruce." She took them and went back to the girls dorm where she took a pill and laid down waiting for its effect.

Later that morning found everyone just finishing up practice for the day. Clint yawned just as the kids were cleaning up the mats off the floor and going off to hit the showers. He hadn't slept at all last night while looking at the info Serah had given him. It was mind blowing to find out just how far the chain of events surrounding Noel's Father's death went. He was having trouble figuring out how to explain things to Noel so that he would understand.

"Hey teach, something up?" Luke asked walking up with Hawke beside him. Clint gave them both an amused look.

"Nice moves out there boys you guys are getting better all the time. We might have a chance against Loki at this rate," Clint told them. When they left the room Hawke frowned.

"I'm worried we won't be enough to stop Loki. I think that's why Clint looks so out of it. I think he's been trying hard to figure out some way to beat the Trickster god and we're holding them back." He said and Luke snorted.

"You think Stark would have some crazy device in his lab to fight with…maybe we should poke around in there?" Luke wondered and Hawke was unsure, but it made sense the more he thought about it. As soon as they cleaned up and came to the mess hall they told everyone their idea to look around Stark's lab.

Alanna spoke up first. "So what is the genius plan of breaking into Stark's lab? He has an access code which Kole had been the only one in there." Noel sighed and gave her a look, she ignored it because she would do anything to stop the apocalypse from happening and keeping her friends safe.

"Well, there is a problem, how in the hell are we going to get past Jarvis's surveillance systems and the Avengers? They are always around." Noel asked. Alanna rolled her eyes.

"You hack Jarvis Noel, it will buy us some time."

Noel thought about it, "There is another problem with that idea, Alanna. Jarvis has backup protocol which will alert the Avengers of an intruder than Stark will fry our asses for messing with it." Alanna rubbed her head for she felt a headache coming on. "So, Michael are you sure you want us to go through with it since you are the leader and supposed to keep us in line?"

"I say we go for it, if we are fast enough we could find something. Noel if you hack Jarvis it will probably take at least a few minutes for his back up protocols to come online. In that time if we can find something to help the Avengers out it would be worth the trouble." Michael told them.

Noel smirked. "Welcome to the dark side of the force Michael." Alanna groaned for she wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

"Well, look at Jedi Noel, so wise. Well first problem solved now should we call Fury and have him send the Avengers away temporarily on a mission?"

"No offense but I don't think Fury would take orders from a bunch of kids," Luke laughed, "We'll just have to have Noel give them a false alert through Jarvis and hope they take the bait."

Meanwhile, the Avengers were upstairs in the living area when Natasha turned to Clint.

"So, did you go back to base to tell Fury about what had happened with Dr. Strange? I'm surprised he hasn't found out yet."

Tony snorted, "Alanna, will be kicked out of this Tower if Fury found out and placed in a secure holding area tried as a criminal. I for one don't believe Robin Hood here would rat out Alanna. He protects her like a hawk." Natasha hit him for his stupid joke and Bruce nodded.

"Alanna, came to me last night and ordered a check up." Everyone was in shock.

Natasha asked, "How is she?"

Bruce put his hands up, "Don't worry, nothing out of the ordinary just sleep deprivation and I gave her some sleeping pills."

Tony shook his head "How was she in training today Clint?"

"She didn't seem upset or anything," Clint told Tony, but truthfully he had been more focused on making sure each kid was getting their moves down perfectly then how Alanna's mood was. He hadn't really noticed, plus he himself was dead tired.

Natasha frowned, "Hey Clint, why don't you go get some rest ok?" She knew Clint had barely survived training the kids this morning.

Tony smirked, "Yeah, go ahead Clint. We will just chill here."

Natasha sighed, "So, any more news on Loki's whereabouts?" They all wanted to bring Loki to justice and then figure out who the mastermind was before it was too late.

"I'll be okay until tonight," Clint told them, "HQ didn't have any more info on Loki for us…but there's something I want you to see later Natasha. Come to my room when you get a free moment…Tony shove it." Clint deadpanned just as Tony was about to crack some crude joke.

"You know me so well." The other man smirked.

Meanwhile, the kids had just started to infiltrate Stark's lab. Once Noel had hacked Jarvis, the AI reported that a threat had appeared on the outskirts of town and the Avengers were needed. Now they had at most five minutes to find what they were looking for.

Alanna yelled, "Good job, now let's move it before Stark returns and all of us are grounded by the team." Noel nodded and they all rushed to Stark's lab and once they were in, Alanna gasped, "Holy crap no wonder he never wants to leave here."

Noel took to the computer instantly and started hacking Tony's passwords and it wasn't long until a screen came up.

"Well this is interesting." He turned to the others, "So, what should we do?"

Meanwhile, the Avengers arrived on spot and were on guard thinking Loki had come with an army. But after a few minutes Natasha raised and eyebrow.

"Anything Hawkeye?" She asked Clint for he could see danger from far away. Tony hit the ground.

"You know if I didn't know better I think those kids pranked us. Damn it, I bet Alanna got her revenge on me after all." Natasha smirked a little than turned back to serious mode.

"Well, Alanna can't hack computers but her boyfriend can."

Tony glared at Clint, "So, help me Hawkeye if you find your little protégé first because if you don't than he will face the Stark wrath."

Natasha sighed, "Well, we better return to the Tower." Steve shook his head in disappointment.

Clint grinned silently to himself, he was actually proud of Noel for giving Stark a run for his money.

Just as soon as the five minutes were almost up, Evelyn spotted a small cube with alien writing on it. She picked it up and glanced it over.

"What's this…?" She wondered out loud twisting it various ways like a Rubik's cube. She could never solve those things since she was a little kid…only math nerds could. Hawke noticed her looking at it and came up.

"I don't know but it's not doing anything." He said. Evelyn sighed.

"I admit I'm not very good with technology," she said.

"Dammit, there's nothing but junk here," Luke growled annoyed as he landed next to those two. Michael also came up empty handed.

"Maybe this was really stupid of us." Michael stated looking a little freaked out. He was probably thinking about how much trouble they were going to be in once the Avengers got back.

Kole came up too she just frowned unsure what to say. Alanna and Noel also came into the group looking disappointed. That's when Evelyn got frustrated and threw the cube at the ground.

"I HATE MATH!" She yelled and then all of a sudden a bright light exploded forth. In an instant the kids vanished.

Right as the kids disappeared, the Avengers had returned and Tony was on a war path searching for the new team. Natasha couldn't help but feel something was off and turned to Bruce who was reacting strangely.

"Bruce?"

Bruce sighed trying to keep the Hulk under control. "Tony the lab, it's radiating some kind of energy."

Tony seethed in fury, "Oh hell no, I am so gonna kill those kids, starting with Noel." Natasha walked behind him shouting.

"Touch a hair on Alanna or Noel's heads, I will show you the real meaning of Black Widow."

Tony stopped and turned back to her, "Protective of those two are we? Well you and Clint did pick those two up off the streets. But I will go a round with you anytime in the gym."

"Shut up, hurry before the other guy shows up." Bruce hissed. Tony entered the room first and saw the cube lying on the ground. At the moment Jarvis was back online.

"Sir, the kids are gone, the cube activated by Evelyn."

Natasha turned to Stark, "This is all your fault!"

Tony sighed, "Well, actually no it isn't, right Clint?"

"Who cares, where are they Tony?" Steve demanded. Tony turned to them in horror.

"The Negative Zone, and I will need help from Dr. Reed and Hank to fetch them back before it's too late."

Natasha pointed her knife at Tony's throat, "If one of them ends up hurt or worse, nothing on this planet can stop me." Tony sighed and turned to Clint.

"A little help please. I will call Reed and Hank now." He had gone to the phone but Natasha was still there ready to kill him if this turned out worse that is until Clint stepped in.

"Okay okay, calm down, instead of laying the blame we need to help Stark figure this out. Even though it is funny to see you chasing him with a knife." Clint told Natasha as he gently pushed her hand holding the knife away from Tony's neck. He thought it was cute how protective she was being over all the kids, but it was the inpropriate time to say so.

Meanwhile, Alanna woke up and she glanced down to see Noel under her and she moved quickly. "Where in the hell are we?"

Noel rubbed his head and stood up, "Well, my guess is the Negative Zone and Evelyn sent us here." Alanna grabbed Noel's arm in fear and stammered.

"No way, we can't be..."

Noel turned to Michael. "Now what?" Alanna closed her eyes praying Tony would save them somehow before the villains got to them.

"Okay, everyone don't panic. We need to take cover…if one of the villains here finds us we're done for." Michael said trying to take his own advice, but he could feel his own blood running cold.

"There's a cave over there," Kole said pointing but Luke shook his head.

"No, too obvious, something will already be there," he told her and then motioned for the others to stay still, "I'll fly above and try to find somewhere more hidden."

Michael frowned, "That's too dangerous something could see you."

"If we walk on foot it's the same. At least this way it will just be me in danger," Luke said and Michael nodded with hesitation. Slowly Luke flew up high enough to see a few miles out. He spotted some brush off to their right that would serve them well. He landed back on the ground without incident.

"Follow me, I found a place," Luke said and they all began trekking through the forest.

In the Negative Zone Alanna was still holding onto Noel for protection, though things were rocky and they had only admitted their feelings a day ago. She felt like she owed Noel so much but now wasn't the time. Noel interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, it's ok Alanna. What's wrong?"

Alanna turned to him with a small smile, "I don't feel anything else but fear at the moment thank god. Thanks for asking." Soon they arrived at their cover and Noel pulled Alanna close to keep her warm, she was shaking, maybe it was from nerves.

"Michael, how long do you think we have before we are spotted?"

"Hopefully we won't be spotted at all," he told Noel. Kole was shaking and Luke looked at her with concern.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked coming close. Kole shook her head and put a hand up to her temples.

"I feel unimaginable power…a vortex in the center of the zone…it's overtaking my senses…I can barely think," She admitted slowly.

"Damn, hang in there." Luke said helping Kole sit down. She was looking pretty clammy and he could tell it was hard on her.

All of the sudden Evelyn screamed as something rustled in the bushes beside them. Everyone jumped up and got ready to attack…but it was just a rabbit.

"You idiot!" Luke hissed bopping her in the head. Evelyn groaned rubbing her head.

"Sorry." She said. She felt horrible that this was all her fault getting them stuck here in the first place.

All of a sudden a blast of fire shot out from behind them and enveloped Luke in flame.

"Ahh!" Evelyn flailed away before it hit her.

"Luke!" Michael yelled. They turned to see a smirking Skrull floating there.

"Fresh meat," it said. "Though I'd rather have the Fantastic Four's heads on a platter….you pathetic kids should do just fine."

"Thanks for the power charge buddy!" Luke shouted sending a super charged ball of energy at the Skrull. It knocked him back…and pretty much just made him angrier.

Noel summoned all of his elemental ability and threw it at the Skrull and it threw a counterattack which he dodged it. "Guys, we might have to combine our strengths here." Alanna was right next to him using her kinetic ability but then she heard Kole and Evelyn scream and she saw them hit the ground.

Alanna growled a little, "You bastard!" She turned to Noel who nodded and they combined their powers resulting in the Skrull going flying away from them but it was only temporarily. She ran over to her friends. "Kole, Evelyn are you two ok?"

She checked their pulses and she smiled a little and it wasn't long until the Skrull returned and aimed his power at Alanna who was wide open.

It was Hawke, transformed, who took the hit meant for Alanna. It barely made him stumble and he set off after the Skrull who turned his arm into rock and was pounding away at Hawke's demon-like body. Michael knew it was only a matter of time before Hawke's spin would break at this rate.

"Luke, Kole—let's team up!" He shouted and the two of them went into formation, though Kole was a bit shaky. Evelyn saw Hawke being beaten and she ran up and punched the Skrull in the face but he just swatted her away like a fly.

Then Michael, Luke and Kole's combined energies began to blend, except Kole's darkness went berserk, it exploded outward in all directions knocking Luke and Michael back. It was because of the giant vortex in the middle of the Negative Zone, it had reacted to Kole's power and amped it up way too much for her to be able to control. She screamed as it ripped through her and blasted the Skrull. Hawke had managed to sense the dark energy coming toward him and jumped away just before it hit.

The Skrull was knocked out cold. Kole fell to her knees breathing heavily. Luke caught her before she collapsed face first. She buried her face in his chest as he held her steady.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded in surprise. She shook her head.

"Too much magic, it reacted with mine…I don't think I can stand." Kole told him in barely a whisper. Hawke had come back to his human form. Luke nodded and turned around squatting in front of her.

"I'm not against piggybacking you." He said. Kole chuckled weakly before getting on.

Meanwhile, Tony had called Hank and Dr. Reed to the tower and pushed everyone out of the lab so the geniuses could get to work.

Tony shook their hands. "Thanks for coming both of you on short notice, our novice team is in great danger."

Dr. Reed nodded, "Of course Tony, we will do our best to get them out."

Hank turned to the cube, "So, this thing appears again, how did you get it Stark?" He asked in curiosity.

Meanwhile, up in the living area Natasha was silent as she sat on the couch, she never felt so much emotion in her life and she couldn't help but feel responsible. She felt Clint's gaze on her but she couldn't look at him right now.

"Thanks Clint for stopping me from making a mistake I would have regretted." No one else knew what to say or do except wait on the news from the geniuses.

That's when Hank Pym walked into the room. Both Clint and Natasha's gazes snapped to him right away.

"We've figured out a way to bring them back…now it's just a matter of time." He told them and they both sighed. They hoped the kids wouldn't get into any trouble before then.

After hearing the news Natasha stood up and went over to the bar, all of the tension was driving her crazy and she grabbed her Russian vodka and opened it. She turned to the others. "Well, how do you guys think we should punish them when they return?"

Steve sighed, "Grounding them from activities for a week should do it."

Bruce nodded, "As long as we keep Tony calm that is all that matters."

Natasha snorted, "Stark, I wouldn't worry about now." No one commented though they did know better to get on her bad side because they had seen her in battle.

Back in the labs Tony turned to Mr. Fantastic "So what is it exactly do we have to do Reed?"

"Just let me tweak this a little…okay now we just have to insert the cube and it will bring back whatever was last transferred…in this case the kids." Reed said and without waiting another minute he pushed the button and the same bright light from before shone. A few seconds later all the kids were standing in the middle of the room.


	11. Chapter 10 - Consquences

The novice team stood there in the lab and Noel had this feeling that he was the one in major trouble for hacking Jarvis. From the look Stark was giving him, he thought right.

"So, you brought us back?" Noel asked sheepishly. Tony glared at him and civilly responded.

"Yes, thanks to Dr. Reed and Hank Pym, the three of us got you all out. Now it seems like there is a need for medical attention, I will call Dr. Banner here."

Once introductions were made, Alanna screamed with excitement.

"So, Dr. Reed of the Fantastic Four, I heard of you. You guys are so cool, tell Susan Storm "hi" for me please."

Dr. Reed laughed a little, "Sure thing kid."

Soon Dr. Banner arrived and saw Kole, Evelyn, and Hawke were all in need of medical attention and he escorted them out of the lab and up to the medical bay. Tony ushered the rest of the team out and up to the main living area.

Once they arrived Natasha walked over to Alanna and hugged her. "I am so happy you are ok." Alanna returned her hug then Natasha turned to the other three. "So, happy you guys are ok too. But where are Kole, Evelyn, and Hawke?"

Noel sighed, "Medical bay, we were in a tough fight in the Negative Zone but we all made it out ok."

Natasha turned to Tony with a serious look and readied her knife and Alanna stepped in.

"Natasha wait, it's not Tony's fault. We are to blame especially since Evelyn caused the incident but we all are responsible for the events leading up to it."

Steve nodded, "All that matters is that all of you are safe, but you're also in deep trouble, you do realize there need to be _consequences_."

Noel nodded, "Well, Tony I want to be the first to apologize that I am sorry for hacking Jarvis and sending out the false message."

Alanna shook her head and placed her hand on Noel's shoulder, "You aren't going to fall on this alone. I was the one who suggested Noel to hack Jarvis, Tony. So if you want to blame someone, blame me."

They waited for Tony's response.

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I guess I should praise your skills for being able to hack Jarvis in the first place. Not bad," Tony told him, "And it's all of you kids' fault as a team. None of you are getting off easy." As Tony said this last part he looked over at Steve. "Care to do the honors?"

"The team will be grounded until further notice. Until you prove yourselves to the Avengers and that you know how to follow orders," Steve said.

"That's bull!" Luke protested but Steve just held out a hand to stop him, giving Luke an even look.

"It's for your own good. We don't need you guys getting hurt because you don't know how to listen," Steve said and Clint nodded in the background.

"Sorry Luke, gotta say I agree with Cap on this one," Clint told him.

"We were just trying to help," Luke grumped still, crossing his arms. Michael elbowed him in the side and bowed his head towards Steve and Clint.

"We understand, and I'm sorry I let it happen under my watch as Leader," Michael said and dragged Luke off with him to the medical ward.

"You're such a goody two shoes, Jennings. You make me sick!" Luke hissed as Michael dragged him down the hall by his sleeve. Michael sighed and just kept walking.

"Don't you respect Steve the most out of everyone? Why are you so dead set against listening to him then?" Michael asked and Luke yanked his sleeve out of the other boy's grasp. Michael gave him a look but they both kept walking down the hall.

"It's because I respect him so much that I want to help him," Luke mumbled throwing his hands behind his head. Michael understood.

"Well, we just have to make them trust us again…" Even as Michael said it he thought of his own father and the disgust in his eyes when Michael had used his powers for the first time. Earning back trust was easier said than done, he knew that painfully well.

Meanwhile, in the medical bay Bruce was looking over the three of them and they were just banged up, nothing too serious and he had Kole drink plenty of liquids and get the most rest since she had gone overboard on her ability thanks to the Negative Zone.

Just as Bruce handed Kole a juice packet Michael and Luke came bursting through the door. Luke walked over to Kole's bedside and smirked.

"Feeling better?" He asked. She flicked him in the forehead and smiled.

"Thanks for carrying me," she told him. Michael smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told her. Kole nodded blushing a little.

"It would take more then that to put me down," she informed them. Hawke was frowning at his reflection nearby in one of the hanging mirrors. His bruises had vanished by the time they had walked to the medical ward and he no longer felt any pain from where the Skrull had pounded him with rock. These were the times he felt most like a monster. Suddenly, he caught Evelyn's gaze in the mirror and blushed.

"H-Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked, his southern accent even more prominent than usual. Evelyn laughed and pulled him over to where Kole and the others were standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, this is nothing!" She exclaimed. Luke ruffled Hawke's hair once he was close enough.

"Lookin' good Hawke, wish I had super healing," he said.

"Nice job back there," Michael added with a thumbs up and Hawke grinned.

"Thanks guys," he said scratching the back of his head. That's when Evelyn hooked her arm in his.

"I'm sorry about before…you're not a monster, you're a friend and I was a fool for being afraid, Hawke," she said in a rare show of looking toward the ground and not meeting his eyes. Hawke just smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it," he said feeling warm.

"Where's Alanna and Noel?" Kole asked and Luke shrugged.

"Probably getting _busy_ somewhere," Luke said wagging his eyebrows and Kole choked on her juice.

"LUKE!" She yelled and tried to hit him but he laughed and moved away.

Meanwhile back with Alanna and Noel, Clint patted Noel's shoulder with a grin.

"I know you're in trouble, but I'm proud of you guys, especially you Noel. You should have seen the look on Stark's face when he found out you had hacked his systems," Clint said.

Alanna stood there with a smile, "You're welcome Clint, I was happy to be the whole master Jedi right Noel?" She hit his arm and he laughed.

"Seriously you aren't going to let me live it down?" Alanna shook her head and turned toward the others.

"Well, Stark I hope you learn now that if you mess with me or my friends, I might have Noel hack you again. Though I have to say too bad Clint didn't record your expression, you would've been even more famous on Youtube."

Noel laughed at that, "Damn Alanna, you are on a roll today."

She shrugged than turned to Natasha. "So, I guess I have to earn your trust again and Clint's as well. I understand if you want me to leave you alone." She saw her expression softened.

"No Alanna, you are right and Noel needs to not follow you like a puppy. But you are welcome to hang out anytime." Natasha said.

Noel was a little embarrassed, he turned to Clint, "I'm sorry to you as well Clint, I promise to do better." He took Alanna's hand and smiled which she nodded and pulled him close for a kiss and Tony smirked.

"Well that's it; I am officially shipping Huntress/Dragon."

Noel returned the kiss and pulled away. "What was that for?" He asked her in curiosity.

Alanna turned to Tony, "Well, call Pepper if you're jealous."

"Burn," Noel and Natasha said at the same time. Alanna turned back to her boyfriend.

"For catching me in the Negative Zone and taking care of me."

Noel nodded, "You're welcome. I honestly have to say though, I am up for burning some steam off, how about we spar in the gym?"

Alanna smirked, "You're on, I bet I can knock you down first, plus I need help with my sword skills and since you use a katana we can practice."

Noel nodded, "I will bet you $20 my little Welsh princess and alright who wants to come see us spar?" She blushed at the nickname.

Tony smirked, "Aw Welsh Princess and Japanese Dragon her guard, how cute."

Alanna glared at him than smirked at Natasha. "Do me a favor and kill him later?" Natasha laughed and nodded which Tony ran out of the room.

"You can't catch me!" He yelled.

Natasha nodded, "Alright I will watch you two spar for a bit, coming Clint? I bet Alanna can knock Noel down first." She followed the two to the gym. Steve and Thor shook their heads and sat down to watch some TV.

Once they entered the gym Alanna and Noel got ready to spar with their weapons and Alanna smirked, "Get ready to get beaten Noel."

Noel laughed, "So tough, bring it on beautiful." They moved into position and Alanna did the first attack and Noel blocked it. "Your stance is off, balance out your footwork." Noel told her. She nodded and Natasha watched with interest than turned to her partner Clint. "I say $20 dollars for Alanna."

"I would bet on Noel, but he'll probably let Alanna win because she's got him wrapped already," Clint laughed. He was happy for the two of them though. He hoped Noel would bring Alanna out from the darkness she found herself in.

Natasha laughed a little, "Yeah, I see that happening. Noel is so whipped by Alanna and it's only been a day. But I have to say though that I am happy she found someone who will take care of her in her darkest times." Natasha's expression changed some as she was pulled into her memories of her past. But she felt a hand touch hers.

Clint had poked her hand with his pinky finger just barely when he noticed Natasha getting 'that look'. She always got it when she started staring off into space like she was remembering something unpleasant. Clint hated that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

Natasha pulled away from her memories and turned her gaze to Clint. "With Alanna being in the darkness right now, I understand what she is going through. I just remembered what my life was like in Russia and I can never forget those memories no matter how much I try. I wonder if I can fully get out of the darkness." She gave him a look which bore her soul to him and she knew he understood.

"You know you can. I'm right here," he told her with a smile, then tilted his head in the direction of the doors, "Want to see something interesting?" He asked and then added more quietly, "…it's about Noel."

Natasha understood than and realized that was the reason why he had returned to base. "Yes, let's head back to your dorm, I want to know what you discovered." She stood up and followed her partner out.

Meanwhile, Noel and Alanna had gone at it for a while and it wasn't long until Noel got tired and surrendered. Alanna laughed.

"Alright pay up Noel."

Noel leaned in and kissed her, "Is that good enough?" She returned it and pulled away with a look.

"Nope, now come on or do I have to get Natasha back in here?" Noel shook his head and took out $20 giving it to her which she thanked him.

Noel took her hand, "How about we go grab some coffee?"

She smiled, "Love to. But hang on let me text Natasha telling her my victory." He rolled his eyes and escorted her to the cafeteria.

Natasha heard her phone and laughed, "Hey Clint, Alanna won because Noel surrendered due to being tired."

Clint was a bit distracted kicking some dirty laundry out of the way before Natasha could see but he laughed, "Figures. That kid is a smooth one." Once that was out of the way, he led Natasha over to the kitchen area, "Wait here and I'll be right back."

He grabbed his laptop and the thumb drive Serah had slipped him and brought it back to where Natasha was waiting. He set it on the table and booted it up, after plugging in the drive he turned it to Natasha and let her read. He waited for her reaction.

Natasha read the information and she was in shock in which she swore, "What the fuck is up with this? So Noel was right after all, but I never thought it would go this deep. How are you going to tell him? I know he would be more furious and ready to go straight out into a suicide mission Clint."

She got up and started pacing, "But now Noel and Alanna are together, how is she going to take it? I don't want to see her with a broken heart if he left her."

"I know, that's why I decided to show you first…I'm," Clint didn't want to say 'scared', "…_nervous_" he decided on, "about how Noel will react. What do you think I should do?"

Natasha sat back down next to him leaning in slightly to comfort him, "You have to get him alone and tell him the best you know how. But give him a warning of not going out doing this alone because he doesn't want to break Alanna's heart." She laid her head on his shoulder, "You are a good friend Clint and mentor. He looks up to you and I know with your guidance he would pull through this."

She felt safe and she smiled a little at what he had told her back in the gym on how he was there for her to pull her back from the darkness.

"You know, I'm thankful you are here for me."

"R-Right, no problem," Clint said. His head had nearly exploded when Natasha got so close. She was warm and he could smell her shampoo. She didn't really do this type of thing very often and Clint didn't want to ruin it by overreacting. He swallowed and tried to stay very still, "I'm sure you would do the same for me."

Natasha nodded, "I will do whatever it takes to get rid of those nightmares you have, I know you still have them because I can read you." She got up and motioned to Clint, "How about we rest now?" She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She didn't know what came over her all of the sudden but she has a feeling that it has to do with the topic they were talking about. She lay down and motioned him to lie down on the bed as well. They were partners and she fully trusted him. "Clint, please." She whispered.

Clint could tell something was off, and his body moved automatically as he kicked off his boots and climbed into bed with her. He reached out and pulled her close so that her head rested comfortably beneath his chin before pulling the covers up around them. They lay in silence a while, Clint could hear his heart pounding in his head, but he forced himself to relax. This was just…cuddling. With Natasha, in his bed, no big deal. No biggie. He had saved Earth from a bunch of Aliens not too long ago and this was nothing, honest!

"Are you okay…tell me if something's wrong, Nat," he whispered into her perfect red hair.

Meanwhile, back in the main living area Tony had long returned and was plotting on his revenge.

"So, Steve, Thor how about you two help me get back at Alanna and Natasha?"

"Tony, don't do anything stupid. The kids were already in trouble today, don't get grounded along with them," Steve told him with a frown.

Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve, "What are you going to do huh? You aren't Pepper and for one I am an adult and never got grounded in my life. So if you two won't help me than I will figure something out on my own."

He left the room and Steve turned to Thor, "I think he's crazy."

Thor responded, "Yes, the Man of Iron is, but it would be amusing to see Lady Natasha and Lady Alanna go after him if his plan fails."

Steve grinned a little, "I will make sure Jarvis records it."

Tony shouted, "I heard that and as of right now you two better watch your backs!"

Steve had a nervous look and Thor just laughed, "The Man of Iron is amusing."

Back in the medical ward Bruce chased out Luke and Michael telling them that they needed to rest and go check on Noel and Alanna who were in the cafeteria drinking coffee and eating in silence.

Noel was the first to break the silence, "So, Alanna would it be ok if we talk about personal stuff?"

Alanna stopped eating for a moment to meet his gaze, "Um, I'm not sure here is a good idea." But before Noel could answer the door to the cafeteria opened and Luke and Michael stepped in.

"Hey guys..." Noel said.

Luke and Michael exchanged glances, they immediately knew they had interrupted something.

"Bruce kicked us out of the medical ward and told us to check up on you two," Michael said, "But if you're in the middle of something we can leave."

"Yeah, Tony has a PS3 I bet he would lend us." Luke piped in.

Alanna shook her head at the guys, "No, we are good. Come sit down and join us. I wanted to let you two know that Noel and I just spared in the gym with our weapons and he surrendered to me because he was tired, oh yeah I forgot to say he paid me $20."

Noel sighed and turned to the guys, "I didn't lose on purpose honest, just wanted Alanna to have her pride."

She laughed at the excuse.

"No way, Alanna is way too tough, I bet you begged her to take it easy on you!" Luke grinned as he took a seat with them and Michael followed suit.

"I would have loved to see that," Michael said. He really felt bad for interrupting them. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Kole says 'Hi' by the way, she told me to tell you that, Alanna." Luke said.

Alanna turned serious. "Thanks Luke, I was just thinking about them and Hawke who had saved my life back there. I was stupid to be open like that, my emotions are going to get myself or someone else killed."

Noel took her hand, "Hey, it happens and I for one love you for the heart you have."

Alanna didn't seem so sure, "I don't know, maybe..."

Noel turned to the others, "Guys, a little help here."

"A lady is always right," Michael said with a smile. Luke made a gagging sound. Then all of sudden his phone rang and surprised them all. Luke took a quick glance at the caller ID and then got up.

"Going to take this in the hall," he told them. Then he was gone for a few minutes and then returned looking a little nervous. "Hey guys…can I ask you a favor?" He asked sitting down with them again. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" He asked. It disturbed him to see Luke looking so serious. It just wasn't natural.

"My brother is coming for a visit," Luke said slowly, "…on my birthday…tomorrow." He said the last part really quietly and Michael about jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT! Your birthday is tomorrow!? Why didn't you say something!?" Michael demanded, and Luke turned red.

"I-It's not a big deal! I wouldn't even care if stupid Bryce didn't decide to poke his nose in here at the last minute." Luke said.

Alanna smirked, "Jarvis, tell everyone to prepare for a party tomorrow and that Luke's brother is coming in and staying here at Avengers Tower. Also make sure Tony doesn't go overboard."

Jarvis replied, "Yes, Miss Alanna."

Noel laughed, "Wow, Luke you should of told us ahead of time, now all of us has to rush out to shop for gifts for you."

As soon as Jarvis made the announcement Tony grinned, "Well, this is going to be very fun." Steve and Thor were surprised too and Tony smiled even more. "Thanks Jarvis, I will start the party of the year planning."

Back in the cafeteria Alanna knew Luke might be a little annoyed but hey at least he will be able to enjoy it.

"Alright Luke, I will make sure to buy you something cool. Let's make a bet shall we? Whoever gets Luke the best present wins and the losers have to pay up $20 each."

Noel sighed, "Remind me to never play poker with you Alanna."

She laughed, "Well that would be a challenge for another day."

Noel turned back to his friends, "So, should we celebrate early?" Alanna knew he was up to something but if Michael won't be a spoilsport and let them have some fun than she was up for it.

"Hey, let's go to the gaming room and challenge each other in a game?"

Noel smirked, "I'm up for it." He took her hand and led her to the gaming room.

Luke had watched Noel and Alanna leave feeling a little panicked. Michael noticed and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't seem so worried, it'll be really fun. Plus it will give us an excuse to calm down after all that drama with the Negative Zone," Michael told him. Luke nodded.

"I'm not worried, it's just weird for people to get so excited over a birthday," Luke told him and Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Of course they get excited—birthdays are a time to celebrate," Michael told him, "You act like you've never had one before…" Michael trailed off and was stunned when Luke remained silent. "Seriously!?" Michael exclaimed and Luke took off running towards the game room with Alanna and Noel before he could say anything else.

Michael couldn't believe this, but then he realized he didn't really know much about Luke. Maybe his parents hadn't cared to celebrate such things? Either way, he hoped Luke would enjoy the party Tony surely had planned.

Back in Clint's room, Natasha was surprised, "So, Luke's birthday is tomorrow. I bet Tony is already in the planning stages. We have to keep an eye on him Clint, make sure he doesn't go overboard."

She felt safe in his embrace and she knew that he noticed her behavior but she really didn't know how to express herself, she was trained as an assassin and she had to shut off her emotions but for Clint it wasn't that easy. She whispered, "I don't really know how to express myself but thank you for being here for me."

"We'll try with Tony, but you know how he is—he _loves_ partying," Clint chuckled softly and then closed his eyes, finally relaxing for real. "You don't really have to thank me. I'll always be where you need me, I promise," he told her and then they both drifted into dreams together.


	12. Chapter 11 - Party

Luke was usually the first one to wake up in the boy's dormitory since he slept next to the window. The sun's rays would filter in, blindingly, and pull him awake as soon as it rose. He liked this because his powers depended on the sun to charge them and he always felt better after good dowsing, but this morning's wakeup call was different. Something heavy landed on top of him and jolted him awake.

"Oof!" Luke cried as the air was knocked out of him. The weight that settled on top of him started giggling uncontrollably.

"Good morning," Evelyn laughed as Luke struggled to open his eyes. He glanced blearily at his alarm clock and groaned.

"It's 5:00a.m.," he said as he sat up, and Evelyn grinned as she rolled off of him, "Are you trying to kill me, Squirt?"

"Sorry, Luke but it's your own fault for not telling us about your birthday until last minute," Kole said as she walked up with a tray of pancakes, orange juice and bacon in hand. She walked over and sat at Luke's side and smiled as she handed it to him. "Evelyn and I made you breakfast." She explained.

Luke could spot Evelyn's hand in the cooking with the smiley faces made out of syrup on the pancakes. "Wow…thanks guys," he said and Evelyn smiled as she watched him start to eat.

"Yeah, we have to all go out to the city today to buy you a present and Tony wants us out of the institute so he can set up the party!" Evelyn said. Luke noticed the rest of the guys were already gone.

"I see, well that's okay since my brother will need picked up at the airport later." Luke said. After he was done eating the three of them walked out into the hall to see all the other kids already ready to start the day.

Alanna smiled as she saw Luke, Evelyn, and Kole walk out of the boys dormitory, "Happy Birthday Luke, sorry for the early wake up call. But Clint and Natasha are waiting for us since they have to keep an eye on us."

Noel nodded and walked up to Luke, "Come on, we have a lot to do!" Alanna laughed at Noel's expression as they all headed toward the garage where Natasha and Clint were waiting.

Natasha smiled as the kids entered the garage and she yelled, "Come on birthday boy, let's go waste some of Stark's money." Alanna laughed at her. Noel turned to her and put her hand in his which she returned it with a small smile. Natasha shook her head, "Come on Clint, you're driving."

Meanwhile, inside the tower Steve awoke to see Tony still working on the party.

"You were up all night Stark?"

Tony glanced up at him with a smile, "Yep, this kid better love what I'm doing. Can't believe he waited until last night to say something."

Steve shrugged, "Well maybe he didn't want you to make a big deal out of it."

Tony gasped, "Who wouldn't want an awesome Stark party for their birthday?"

Bruce entered at that moment, "Well, not everyone wants to be in the spotlight Tony."

Steve nodded, "So, is Pepper coming home today?"

Tony smiled, "Yep, she will be here this afternoon and the kids will get to meet her."

Back in the car, Alanna sat next to Noel and Evelyn.

"Alright, so anything you want in particular for your birthday Luke?" She hoped to get some idea out of him.

Luke fidgeted a bit, he didn't really know what to say. "Um, a chia pet? Hermet Crab? Honestly I'll like anything you pick out I'm sure," he told her. Michael grinned and gave Alanna a challenging look. The bet was still on and Michael had the perfect present in mind. His victory was a sure thing.

"Hmm, that makes it a challenge," Evelyn said but smiled, "I'm sure we'll all find something nice though!"

"Wait, what will you be doing while we shop…?" Hawke asked Luke.

"I'm not really sure?" Luke said glancing towards Clint and Natasha in the front seats. He saw Clint grin in the rearview mirror.

"You'll be hitting the shooting range with me while Natasha takes the others shopping," he told Luke. Not too long after they reached the downtown area and the teams split up. The race was on.

Natasha got the group together, "Alright be at least in a group of two and stick together. If there is any trouble you all have cells, call me or Clint. We will find you."

Alanna grabbed Kole and smiled at Evelyn mouthing, "Go with Hawke." She could see her friend's expression and she laughed as she dragged Kole to the videogame store. Noel and Michael had already gone off in competition and that left Evelyn with Hawke. Natasha stood in the center of the area keeping an eye on everyone in which she called Clint.

"Everyone is good here, see you soon for lunch."

Alanna scanned the walls in hopes to find the perfect videogame and she turned to her friend, "I'm going to win this bet."

Back in the sports store Noel was trying to find the perfect gift while trying to spy on what Michael was getting Luke.

"Better watch out, I am so going to win." Noel said.

Back at the Tower, the rest were close to finishing up the whole theme for the party.

"So this is how mortals celebrate their date of birth?" Thor asked them in curiosity.

Steve laughed, "Only Stark but since we don't know what Luke really wants, we are doing the best we can." Bruce was finishing organizing the food and drinks while turning to Tony.

"No alcohol Tony, we need to lead a good example." He warned.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Please Michael is old enough to drink and anyway in Europe Luke, Noel, Kole and Alanna are old enough."

Steve laughed, "This isn't Europe!"

Tony sighed as they all were giving him the look.

"Ok, fine. But I can't promise for the after party!"

Thor grinned, "Yes, we must have plenty of drink for this celebration." Steve and Bruce gave each other a look and gave up.

Back with Luke and Clint they were both getting set up to shoot. Luke had never shot a bow before so this was a whole new experience for him. He was a little sloppy at first, but Clint helped with his stance and his pull back on his arrow. On the tenth shot he finally hit the target. Clint on the other hand, Luke was almost sure that the other man could hit the bullseyes with closed eyes. He wasn't called Hawkeye for nothing.

"Man, I can't believe you're so good at this!" Luke said and Clint just looked at him with amusement.

"Of course, I came out holding a bow and arrow when I was born," he joked. Luke rolled his eyes, "Want to take a break?" Clint asked and Luke nodded.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Luke asked once they took a seat outside at a nearby McDonalds. Clint glanced at his watch while he drank a bit of water.

"They should be meeting up with us for lunch pretty soon. It's already 11:30," he said.

"This is weird, I feel weird having everyone buying me stuff." Luke suddenly said. Clint was surprised by the sudden outburst and raised an eyebrow at him.

"But it's your birthday, that's what people do on birthdays?" Clint said confused. Luke sighed.

"Can I tell you something? The first time I ever celebrated a birthday was last year when I met Bryce…and even then I just did it because of him. I even lifted a cake from a deli for him. I've never had a party for myself." Luke admitted and Clint's eyebrows shot up of their own accord from behind his sunglasses.

"That's…," Clint couldn't think of the words, "…wait, you met Bryce last year? I thought he was your brother?"

"He is," Luke said, "But not by blood. We stuck together out on the streets. It was rough and I sort of…adopted him? Anyway, the only reason I'm even at Stark Institute is because Stark is paying for Bryce's tuition on Cap's word." Luke told him, "Bryce is smart, smarter then I'll ever be, and he's going to be a doctor. I'm just here as extra baggage."

Clint's eyes softened as he listened to Luke's story. It was true, back when they had first met Luke had come off as nothing but a punk, but maybe he did have a soft side to him after all. Clint nodded.

"Hey, I'm going to make you into a real superhero. Someone your brother will be proud of, so stop with that extra baggage crap," Clint told him and then smirked, "Besides, everyone here is like your family now…so let them spoil you just for today. Then you can do the same for them on their birthday." He said and Luke grinned back feeling better.

"When you put it that why, then sure." Luke said.

Meanwhile back with the others…

"Do you think Luke would like a fishing rod?" Hawke wondered out loud to Evelyn. She shrugged silently cursing Alanna for stealing Kole as her partner. Being alone with Hawke shopping like this was almost like a…_date_.

"Maybe, he likes being outdoors," she answered and Hawke nodded to himself with a smile as he picked out a nice rod and went to pay.

Evelyn watched him quietly. Thinking of how broad Hawke's shoulders were. He had just the right amount of muscle but wasn't burly. He could be sweet and was really shy. She especially loved how his accent would deepen when he was embarrassed. Not to mention his green eyes…

"Evelyn…? Are you okay?" Hawke asked suddenly standing right in front of her. He was giving her a weird look and she laughed it off awkwardly. She must have looked like an idiot just staring at him!

"Er, yeah! Okay, let's go to the clothes shop!" She said dragging him off. Hawke could only follow after her stunned.

Alanna picked up an awesome shooter game and turned to Kole, "I am done, see you at the register." She paid and as soon as Kole was ready they met up with Natasha who smiled than called the boys and Evelyn.

"Alright you got 5 minutes move it!"

Noel picked up a football and paid for it not even caring that much about the bet anymore, he already lost money to his girlfriend which he ran up to Michael.

"I am going to the jewelry store real quick to buy Alanna something special." He could tell Michael was happy and encouraged him so Noel took off. Once inside the jewelry store he found what he wanted to get for her later, a special locket that had two hearts joined together. "Perfect." He paid than met with Michael and the others.

A while later everyone saw Clint and Luke at McDonald's and once everyone ordered they were all still in competition.

Alanna turned to Luke, "You are going to love mine, I bet you will pick me as a winner."

Noel who sat next to her scoffed, "No way, Luke is a guy, I bet you don't even know what guys like."

Alanna laughed and Natasha snorted, "Please, don't think so high of yourself Noel, I wonder if you had picked up that attitude from Clint." She felt Clint's gaze on her and she lifted an eyebrow giving him the look which Alanna lost it.

Noel sighed, "Seriously, Natasha. Trying to turn Alanna against me?"

Natasha shrugged, "Hey, you two lovebirds will make up anyway." Alanna gave her friend a small smile and then she noticed an extra bag by Noel.

"Hey, what is in the other bag Noel?"

Noel got embarrassed and before he could answer, Michael beat him to it.

"A gift for his Welsh princess, he spent at least twenty minutes picking it out!" Michael laughed. Evelyn and Kole both perked up at that. Evelyn clasped her hands together and let out a dreamy sigh.

"That's so romantic! You're so lucky Alanna," Evelyn cooed.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it!" Kole said. Off to the side Clint couldn't help but chuckle at the predicament Noel found himself in.

Alanna gasped in shock for she never received a gift from anyone except from her mother when she was young in which she still wears now thanks to Natasha finding it.

"Noel, I really..."

Noel recovered from the embarrassment and glared at his friends before turning to her. "Well, of course my beautiful Welsh Princess needs something to show how much I love her." Alanna got anxious as Noel pulled the small box out and she heard Kole and Evelyn gasp as he opened it revealing the necklace.

Alanna couldn't believe it, "Seriously, you aren't messing with me?"

Noel shook his head, "Double heart, representing us." He stood up and walked toward her, "Here let me." She nodded and he put it on her which she glanced down at it and she had tears in her eyes. Noel got concerned, "Alanna, if I..."

She shook her head, "It's just been a very long time, thank you." She leaned in and kissed him in thanks.

Natasha smiled, "Good job Noel, you made her happy."

Soon Tony called and Natasha said, "Alright, party time let's head back." Everyone got up and Alanna took Noel's hand and they walked like that back to the car. Natasha turned to Clint. "So, do you think Noel has changed Alanna, she doesn't seem so down now? Plus, those were tears of joy she had, she never had gotten a gift except from her mom in which she wears now."

"Yeah, I knew Noel would be good for her once she opened up to him. From here on out I know he'll make her even happier," Clint said and grinned at Natasha, "He did learn from the best, after all."

Back at the Tower Tony heard the elevator open and Pepper stepped out in surprise.

"Wow, Tony so it's someone's birthday?" She glanced around the room before making her way over to Tony.

Tony smiled, "Yep you get to meet the newbies, welcome home Pepper." Tony gave Pepper a warm welcome back hug and she examined everything.

"You better not let this party get out of hand, I know how you get some times." She warned him giving him a look. That's when Steve entered the room.

"He promised to save the alcohol for the after party," he said and Pepper laughed also giving him a hug. Steve took her bags from her and Pepper gave Tony a look.

"Steve's always such a gentleman, you could learn something from him," she teased Tony. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I believe in equal opportunity," he deadpanned and Pepper left with Steve to put her things away.

Later on, when the others were almost home Tony turned to the Avengers. "Alright everyone, we are going to yell surprise when Luke comes in got it?"

Thor tilted his head. "Why?"

Steve laughed, "It's what we do big guy, we need to make him feel special since it's his big day."

Tony nodded, "Jarvis let us know when they are in the garage and coming up."

Jarvis, "Yes sir."

A few seconds later there was an alert noise and Jarvis spoke up, "Sir, guest approaching. One Bryce Matthews. Happy has just dropped him off."

Tony grinned, he hadn't heard that name in a while, but it was only natural Luke's brother would visit today. "I'll be there to see him in." Tony informed the AI and he rushed to the door.

"Oh, hello again Mr. Stark!" A brown haired boy greeted just as he opened the door. He looked a little surprised that Tony had come to the door even before he had knocked. Tony just grinned and pulled him inside.

"How's your studies going?" He asked and Bryce grinned.

"I'm doing alright."

"Alright? Being at the top of your class is a little more than just 'alright'." Tony laughed and Bryce looked a little embarrassed.

"You've been tracking my progress?"

"Of course I have! I don't just give out scholarships to anyone. You've shown a lot of promise in the sciences and I wouldn't mind having you on board at Stark Enterprises if you decide the whole doctor thing isn't for you," Tony said nudging him. Bryce laughed but shook his head.

"I'm really grateful for the offer but…I have to be a doctor, to help Luke and everyone I can." Bryce answered and Steve grinned.

"You're just in time for the surprise party," Steve told him and that's when Jarvis came on again to tell them Luke and the others were on their way. "Quick let's hide!"

They all did and when Luke entered they all yelled, "SURPRISE!" And confetti exploded from out of nowhere covering Luke and all the others. Evelyn laughed and danced around in the mess and Clint groaned as it got stuck in his hair. Bryce ran forward to hug his brother.

"Happy Birthday, Luke!"

"Thanks, Bryce, I've missed you little bro," Luke said as they pulled away from each other with a grin. Michael came up and clapped Luke on the back.

"We've been taking good care of your brother Bryce, it's nice to finally meet you," he said shaking Bryce's hand. Bryce grinned.

"I'm glad he's fitting in well," Bryce made a sheepish face, "I was a bit worried."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ hard to get along with!" Luke said and they all just laughed.

Then after a while it was time to open presents, Michael ended up getting Luke a solar lamp, Hawke a fishing rod, Evelyn got him a scarf, Kole an ankh symbol necklace, Alanna a shooter game for PS3 and Noel a football. They were all such great gifts and Luke couldn't help looking them all over with wonder.

"This is all so great everybody, thank you so much," Luke told them and for the first time in a long while he felt like he might cry. Bryce saw this right away and to save his brother he rushed forward and handed him a book. "What the…" Luke started and gave Bryce a questioning look.

"Just open it." Bryce told him and Luke did. It was a scrapbook of photos. Of their friends off the street and even some of Luke back at the orphanage with the kids he had been friends with before he had even known Bryce.

"How…this is amazing." Luke breathed as he flipped through it. Truthfully there weren't many photos of his life before now so it was mostly blank pages.

"It took a lot of searching and I left blank pages so you could fill them up with your new life," Bryce told him and handed Luke a camera. "Hope you like it." Bryce smiled and Luke hugged him again. All the kids silently gave up on their bet because it was obvious who had won.

Bryce stayed for a while chatting with Luke but had to leave before the after party. They said their goodbyes with a hug as Happy took Bryce back to the airport. Now Tony was ready to throw his after party and kick things into high gear.

Tony cranked up the music and Noel turned to Alanna, "Come on, let's dance!" She laughed as she was dragged to the dance floor. She felt like this was the best day ever and then Tony happened to come by them.

"So, Dragon got his princess a necklace, how sweet."

Alanna sighed, "Are you being serious right now?"

Tony smirked, "Of course, I am real happy for you." Alanna nodded than saw Pepper out of the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you ask Pepper to dance Stark?"

Tony laughed, "Yep Natasha is definitely your mentor." He made his way over and asked his girlfriend to dance which shocked almost everyone.

Natasha grinned, "Looks like Alanna is rubbing off on Tony." She turned to her partner, "So Clint, how about I challenge you to a dance off?" She knew he never danced but then he could always surprise her.

In the corner Bruce and Steve were keeping an eye on the kids as well and Steve thought, "Luke definitely had a great birthday, Stark didn't do so bad."

Bruce smiled, "Tony, really knows how to party doesn't he?"

Steve laughed, "Yep."

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Alanna walked over to her friends Kole and Evelyn and tried to get them to dance with the boys. "Why don't you two join Noel and I on the dance floor?" She could tell that they were a little uncomfortable so she did the next best thing. "Tony take out the microphone, I have something to say."

Tony laughed and handed it to her while turning down the music some. Alanna stood in front of the others, "So, Luke hope you had a great day and remember that all of us are here for you, we are like a family. So in honor of your birthday, I want to show off some talent. Tony would you please turn on the music."

He smiled and she started singing to the song and it wasn't long until Evelyn joined her. They created a memorable moment for Luke and the others. Once the song ended she could tell Luke was touched and so Alanna said, "Alright everyone, let's party! Group dance time, let's party like we never partied before!" She rejoined her boyfriend and Tony and Thor were getting a little drunk.

Then Fury called, "So why is there a party going on?"

Tony snorted, "Hey pirate boy, it's Luke's birthday. You better not be calling for Alanna or else..."

Fury sighed, "Tony no, but it seems like all of you are out of it, debrief Avengers at 7am tomorrow."

The line disconnected and Tony yelled, "Fury is a party pooper." Alanna got a concerned look which Natasha asked. "Alanna?"

Alanna met her gaze, "I know, we will talk later." She grabbed Noel's hand and started dancing again.

Natasha turned to Clint, "How can I help her Clint? I am worried."

Clint took Natasha's hand and placed his other on her waist; he had no idea about dancing and hoped she would take the cue to guide him through it. He started to move as best he could.

"I know this is going to be hard for you since you really care for Alanna, we both do, but I think we need to let Noel handle this," Clint's clumsy movements were deliberate so that he would avoid stepping on Natasha's toes at all costs, "I mean, she might pull away from us more as she gets closer with Noel."

Natasha laughed at his dancing skills and told him that she would guide them than turned serious. "I know, but I doubt that she would trust him with such personal information and I just don't want her heart broken when you tell him about that." She really just wanted to protect Alanna. "I don't know Clint, I think I made the wrong choice in asking her to join the new team. Maybe she was better off where she was, at least her father's friends were looking after her and she didn't have to worry about Loki."

Meanwhile, Noel whispered to Alanna, "Come on, let's talk."

Alanna knew what he wanted to talk about but she wasn't in the mood, "No, Noel we will talk way later."

Noel rolled his eyes, "Alanna..." She pulled away and made her way to the snack area and Noel turned to see Natasha and Clint looking at him.

Natasha sighed, "See Clint." She too pulled away and made her way over to where Alanna was but kept her distance.

Noel turned to Clint, "Maybe this was a terrible mistake." He walked over to Luke and tried to strike up a conversation with him about his gifts. Tony at the moment was too drunk and started telling Pepper how much he loved her and she couldn't help but get a little annoyed.

"Alright everyone, party is over. It's late and the Avengers need to report to Fury at 7am." Steve said.

Alanna noticed Noel coming toward her and she sprinted from the room and he followed her.

"Alanna, please."

She stopped and turned to him knowing that he won't leave her alone.

"Fine, you get 10 minutes."

He nodded and escorted her to a room off of the main living area. He shut the door.

"Alanna, please talk to me."

She stood there against the wall thinking. Natasha shook her head and started to help with the cleanup. Steve and Bruce were confused on what just happened along with the others except Thor and Tony who were too far gone.

Back in the room Alanna sighed, "Noel, remember when I said I was broken?" He nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. "Well, I think the reason Fury had called the Avengers tonight is because of Loki."

Noel felt anger reach from inside of him, "Alanna, we will handle Loki. I swear he won't hurt you." She was silent and he continued. "I promise I will protect you with my life ok. All of us are your family and we look after each other."

Alanna sighed, "Promise me, if he turns me that you will do everything you can to save me!"

Noel was in shock, "Alanna..."

Alanna shook her head. "Noel, promise me now!"

Noel kissed her, "I promise but he won't get near you."

She returned the kiss, "Good." She left the room and Noel stood there in shock until he heard someone say his name.

It was Clint that had called Noel's name. He came up to Noel with a concerned look.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Clint believed in Noel and he knew he was the right one for Alanna, but things just seemed so rocky right now. It was becoming more and more difficult to find the timing to tell Noel about the info Serah had given him.

Noel sighed, "Clint, I am an idiot and I need a break from Alanna for a while. Can I come up to your dorm and hang out with you?" He hoped he would say yes and he whispered. "Any news on my dad's killers? I really need to get back into action, all this time in the tower and with her, it's going to drive me crazy."

Alanna moved through the tower thinking and planning on how she could stop Loki once in for all. Natasha a little later found her in the TV area and she sat down next to her

"Alanna."

Alanna sighed, "Hey sorry Natasha."

"Alanna, what happened?" Natasha asked. Alanna turned to meet her gaze.

"A misunderstanding, nothing to worry about. But for Fury on the other hand and you guys being called in, I bet it's Loki."

Natasha shook her head, "Enough about that, you and Noel need to be ok first." Alanna was silent.

"I don't know why my life ended up the way it did. I took care of myself for 4 years and never had any trouble outside of the missions sent to me through the CIA."

Natasha sighed, "Relationships are hard Alanna. In time you and Noel will find common ground and you both will be happier. I know I am protective of you and everything, but I just want you to protect your heart."

Alanna smiled and hugged her, "I don't regret you saving me Natasha, you are the only one who truly saw me when I was invisible. I think of you as an older sister and a mom figure since mine is gone."

Natasha smiled, "Anytime but promise me you will try to talk to him?"

Alanna sighed, "I will try, can't really promise anything though."

Natasha nodded, "Try to sleep alright."

Alanna got up, "Actually, can't we hang out for a while in your dorm?"

Natasha smiled, "Ok, come on."

They left the TV area and made her way to her dorm. Once inside Alanna hit the couch and Natasha next to her, they put in a movie and enjoyed themselves.


	13. Chapter 12 - Betrayal

Noel followed Clint into his dorm, he felt like something was wrong by Clint's expression when he had mentioned his father's killers and the possible info. His thoughts were mixed up and not only were his father's killers on his mind but also Alanna's odd behavior.

_"Why would she make me promise that, that's illogical. Unless she is going to turn herself over to Loki."_ That thought alone pissed him off. There was no way in hell his girlfriend would save them by sacrificing her life. He felt Clint's gaze on him and he knew he was going to ask him what was going on inside of his brain at the moment.

"Clint, do you want to know what Alanna said to me?" He had to tell him than maybe he could relay it to Natasha and the others, so they could make sure that Alanna doesn't act too suspicious.

"No, I just saw her storm out of the room," Clint told him. He glanced from Noel over to his laptop that was still sitting on the kitchen table. He decided that if Noel was too upset over the fight with Alanna then the information about his father could wait. If Clint just added to his negative emotions then Noel really might do something reckless.

Noel sighed as he sat down at the table. "Alanna, told me that she thinks the reason Fury had called the tower tonight was because of Loki and she went silent on me. I tried to convince her that I would protect her with my life and you guys as well, because we are like family. She didn't seem to believe me..." He shut his eyes trying to get rid of the memory that came next.

"Clint, she made me promise that if Loki turned her than I had to do everything I can to save her. I was about to reject because I told her he would never touch her while I am here and then she fiercely made me promise and I agreed and then she said good and left the room. I think she's going to turn herself over to Loki possibly in order to save us, she wants to sacrifice herself. Plus I think her deepest fear is ending up on how you were under Loki."

"If that's the case and Alanna really did turn herself over then it would just give Loki more power to use against us. It wouldn't save us at all. I'll have to get Natasha to help Alanna understand that," Clint said and frowned, "Don't worry I'll talk to Natasha as soon as we're done here. Alanna will listen to her."

Noel nodded, "Thank you Clint, I am just so worried for her. Plus, I wonder how she would react if I left to go on the mission with you over what you are about to tell me." He walked over to the laptop where Clint was and waited for the information.

Clint gave him a crooked grin and pushed the laptop in front of him, "Was it obvious what I was going to show you? Well, Alanna won't be happy about it…but she has Natasha and the others to look after her." He waited a little nervously to see what Noel's reaction would be.

Noel's eyes widened in shock, "No way, this has to be wrong!" He didn't know where to even start on this, the highest member of the FBI was responsible, meaning the director himself. He stood up and began to pace the room in thought.

"Clint, I don't know if I can do anything now. S.H.I.E.L.D will hold me for being a traitor and going rogue if I took down the director of the FBI." He had to pull himself together and think of a plan. "Alanna, will have to deal with me leaving. I won't let her know anything and we will need to sneak out of the Tower too."

He knew that was a little cruel but after their fight he just wanted to get his personal demons over with. He turned back to his friend. "I don't think I should do it now, since the battle with Loki is still around the corner_." How in the hell did everything end the way it did." _He thought.

"Right, well I'm not letting you go alone. That should be a given. So don't even try sneaking out without me," Clint told Noel and he wondered if he should tell Natasha before he went out and risked his position in S.H.I.E.L.D. Then decided against it. He wouldn't tell her because he had a feeling she would be right there with him and there was no reason to risk both their jobs. The solution here was just not to get caught.

Easier said than done. Clint sighed and ruffled Noel's hair. "I'm going to go see Natasha now so try to get some sleep," he told Noel before leaving towards Natasha's room.

In the main living area, Tony was knocked out on the couch and Pepper just told the other Avengers to leave him be than turned in herself. Bruce and Steve were still trying to figure out what had happened with Noel and Alanna.

Steve turned to Bruce. "I think they became a couple too soon." Bruce shook his head.

"Give it time, they are meant to be, I can see it."

Steve grinned, "Well, we better turn in too. Where is Thor?"

Bruce laughed since like Tony, Thor was drunk and had passed out. "He's in his room, thanks to me."

Steve nodded, "Fury will not be happy in the morning." Bruce shrugged than left the room followed by Steve.

Meanwhile in Natasha's dorm, they just finished watching a new movie called "Hansel and Gretel" and Alanna really enjoyed it.

Natasha sighed, "Seriously, Gretel should of been more badass."

Alanna laughed a little, "She can never take on the famous Black Widow and I think Hawkeye can out fight Hansel any day." Natasha smiled and got up to turn the movie off than turn back to Alanna.

"Are you ok? You seem off..." Natasha knew something big happened tonight and she wasn't sure if Alanna wanted to talk about it. Alanna sat there in silence in her memory of her conversation between her and Noel.

"No, I am fine honest." Natasha let it go but she was going to make sure to keep a close eye on her student since her behavior was off. Alanna fell asleep in Natasha's dorm and Natasha just sat there in thought, she knew that sleep would be useless since they had to report to the Helicarrier in a few hours.

It didn't take Clint long to reach Natasha's room and he almost wondered if she was still up this late. He knocked and waited for her to answer the door.

Natasha answered and was shocked by Clint. "Hey, what's wrong?" She could tell by his expression and then she stepped out into the hall. "We will have to talk out here, Alanna is sleeping in there. Also she is acting different, I think it's because of the fight she had with Noel."

"Hmm," Clint was a bit surprised that Alanna was in Natasha's room but it made sense since she had been upset, "Well about that…Noel said Alanna might try to sacrifice herself to Loki to protect the rest of the team. I was hoping you could explain to her why that would be wrong," he told her.

Before Natasha could answer, she heard Alanna scream and as soon as she ran back in gasped, "Alanna."

Alanna was awake now and she got up and saw Clint standing behind Natasha. "Nightmares."

Natasha nodded, "Do you need anything?" Alanna could tell they were hiding a secret and she wondered if Noel had said something to Clint but it didn't matter now.

"No, I will leave you guys alone." She left the room with a smile and decided to go to the roof for some fresh air. Natasha motioned Clint inside and she sat down thinking over what was said.

"Clint, are you sure about this? I mean I don't see Alanna throwing her life away for all of us."

"Well, you have to admit she's been acting a little strange lately. It might be Loki's influence, but Noel was really worried and I told him I would ask you to talk to her…since she trusts you the most," he said, "That's all I came to say. I don't want to keep you up when we have early briefing." He made his way to the door, hesitating a bit at the handle, "Goodnight," he told her before leaving.

Meanwhile, Noel ended up back in the dorm and as soon as he entered he hit his bed but stayed awake after all what had happened.

7:00 came faster than anyone would have liked. Tony groaned as he lounged in a chair in the meeting room practically lying on the table. He had woken up alone and freezing on a couch in the living room with a lampshade on his head with a headache vicious enough to level half of New York. He had to be dragged onto the Helicarrier by Steve.

"Glad to see everyone looking so up and refreshed after last night's little party," Fury said as he surveyed the room. Tony resisted the urge to flip him the bird because he was just too tired.

"Cut to the chase, Boss Man," Tony said.

"Right," Fury said and starting pacing the room as he spoke, "We have received a tip off that Loki will be trying to steal a recently uncovered scroll that's being transported to a nearby museum. This scroll deals in necromancy, a powerful magic that would allow one to control various aspects of death. Including, it's rumored, the power to cause any person's death at _will_." Fury stopped his pacing to look all of them in the eyes, "This is where the Avengers come in. I need you to make sure that doesn't happen and if possible capture Loki as he makes his attempt."

"So you're going to use something that powerful as bait to lure Loki out into the open?" Bruce spoke up, "Am I the only one here that thinks this plan is just asking for disaster?"

"Well, at this point we need to try something drastic," Fury told him, "Not everything in life is going to be a big party." He directed that last part at Tony who rolled his eyes.

"Right, we'll do this, let's go team," Steve said determined, "Loki's reign of terror ends now."

While the Avengers were at the Helicarrier, the novice team was hanging around the tower and Alanna noticed Noel hanging out with the guys and she just ignored him as he tried to greet her. Noel sighed than turned to his friends.

"Well, I hope the Avengers return with some news about Loki." Alanna completely ignored the bait because she knew that he might have figured what she was thinking when she made him make that promise.

"Piss off Noel."

Noel got up, "All what's wrong little Welsh Princess, did I spill your dark secret?" Alanna was pissed now and she turned to challenge him.

"I said piss off or you will be knocked unconscious and I can pretty much tell a lie on how you ended up in the medical ward."

Noel in shock, "Alanna what the hell is your problem? Or wait am I not good enough to tell your secrets too like Natasha and Clint?"

Alanna laughed, "Seriously, I think you are full of yourself like Tony, an egotistic bastard."

Noel walked closer, "I dare you, if you think it will make you feel better!" Alanna drew her sword and point it straight at him but all of the sudden they were interrupted by Steve and the other Avengers who came in just in time.

Steve frowned, "Alanna enough." Alanna glared at Noel.

"You are lucky, but after this we are going to the gym."

Noel shrugged, "I accept that challenge." Tony turned to the young couple.

"What is going on with you two?"

Noel pointed to her, "Ask little miss prissy." Alanna ran to him and punched him in the jaw.

"Don't come near me the rest of the day!" Natasha pulled her back and turned to Clint with a look telling him he was right. Tony whistled.

"Well, seems like this team needs major help now. So from now on all training will be team strategy only." Steve sighed, "Anyway, we know what Loki is up too and please everyone sit down so we can talk about this." Alanna sat next to Kole and Natasha while Noel stayed on the other side of the room with Michael and Clint.

Noel huffed, "Alright so what is that bastard of a God up too now?"

"He's trying to steal some ancient magic scroll that has the ability to kill people instantly. It stops their heart. The only problem is that the scroll in written in unknown hieroglyphics so I don't know how Loki would even be able to use it…unless," Bruce trailed off.

"The guy he's working for knows how to read them," Tony supplied and Bruce nodded.

"Oh brother what have you gotten yourself into now," Thor whispered to himself. Michael stood up and faced the whole team.

"Please take us with you to help, I know you grounded us, but in that respect you have to give us a chance to prove ourselves again," he said.

"Yeah, we won't let you down." Luke joined Michael to show his support. Steve looked to Tony and Tony shrugged.

"Alright, but the training wheels are on—we give you a command and you guys follow without question," Tony told them. The kids celebrated amongst themselves except for Noel and Alanna since they were still upset at each other.

A few hours later the Avengers and young team were all stationed at the museum where the Death Scroll had just been delivered. Tony was scanning the area looking for signs of Loki and it wasn't long until he showed up.

"Hey guys, the party is about to start."

Noel glanced at Alanna with a concerned look before asking, "So, what is the plan? We must stop him now."

Steve nodded, "Alright, Hawkeye and Iron Man will go in from up top, Black Widow will lead Bolt, Dark Star from the south end of the place, I will take Revolver, Storm Dragon and Energy Beam from the east end, Thor, Hulk, Sol and Red Huntress will enter from the west end. We will have him surrounded." Everyone took their positions and once Steve gave the command, everyone entered the museum and Loki laughed.

Loki smirked, "So, the newbies and the Avengers are here to stop me. I will so enjoy this." He winked at Alanna and she felt the darkness overcome her but she did her best to fight it off. "I told you little girl that you couldn't escape me and I'm sure your team would love to see you struggle."

Alanna glared at him, "Piss off, I'm not in the mood!"

Loki smirked, "The darkness has already started to take a hold of you, I sense uneasiness with your friends and what is this you have a lover?" Noel was in shock.

"How in the hell did you know?"

Loki groaned, "You mortals are so clueless, I read her just now and I will be happy to put her out of her grief and misery."

Natasha stepped up, "Like hell you will."

"Everyone, get Loki! Make sure he doesn't end up with the scroll!" Steve said. The battle started and they played right into Loki's hands.

"Luke, gimme a hand!" Michael shouted and Luke grabbed both his hands and flew up high above where Loki was before Luke let him drop. Michael gathered a bunch of powerful lightning into a roundhouse kick that connected flat with Loki's force field throwing Michael violently into a nearby display.

"Bastard!" Luke growled shot an energy beam volley at him only to have Loki absorb it and send it flying back at him. Luke yelled out in pain as the beams shot right through his flesh and bone. He went spiraling fast towards the ground unconscious and Steve rushed to catch him. He barely managed to catch Luke before he hit the ground.

"He's stronger now somehow!" Steve yelled and Iron Man shot a continuous repulser beam at Loki and somehow the god blocked it as if it was nothing.

"Dammit, it must be the work of whoever's backing him!" Tony said and Thor rushed Loki tackling him in a scuffle.

"Brother don't be foolish! Whoever gave you this power is only trying to control you!" Thor tried to reason, but it was useless. Loki sent him flying into a wall with his newfound power. Everyone was in shock to see Thor, who could match Hulk in a fight, knocked out as still as stone.

"I will crush you all this time." Loki said, "There is no one on this pathetic little planet to stop me now!"

Noel was already combining his attack with Alanna and Loki sent them both flying back hard. Alanna than turned to Noel and whispered, "I am so, so sorry for today!"

Noel smiled, "I know, it was Loki controlling you, it's ok." She took his hand for a moment and gave him the look and he nodded, "Alright let's show this bastard how mankind kicks ass!" Alanna waited for Noel to replicate and distract Loki while she would run in and use her ability on him.

All of the sudden she felt a warmth course through her and she heard a whisper in her head.

_"Use your bloodline Alanna."_

She recognized the voice immediately and it was her mom but that was impossible, maybe she was losing her mind after all. But something deep down told her to trust it and so Alanna allowed the warmth fill her up and then an image came to her and she knew what she had to do.

"Loki, I will stop you. That is a promise."

Noel replicated and Loki laughed since he did the same but she knew who the real one was and she knew the time was right. She felt ancient power fill her up and she was glowing. Noel was in shock.

"You figured it out."

But then out of the corner of his eye, the real Loki moved and grabbed Alanna interrupting her new found power.

"So, you found your ancestor's power but too late." He held the scepter to her chest. "Say goodbye to your new found family!" Noel rushed to help her but Loki threw him back and then turned to Clint. "Pay attention Hawkeye, for she will be ordered to come after you first. You Alanna, Red Huntress, have heart!" He turned her than threw her to the ground.

Noel screamed, "No, I can't keep the promise!"

Natasha yelled, "You have too Noel!"

Loki laughed as Alanna stood up, "Kill your beloved friend Hawkeye first than your boyfriend." Alanna tried to fight but he was too strong in her mind and she felt tears come down as she aimed her attack on Hawkeye.

"Alanna, it's okay. Whatever happens it's not your fault," Clint told Alanna. He could see the pain in her reflected in her eyes and he felt his blood run cold, Loki was getting to her just like he had gotten to Clint back then. Clint hadn't been able to protect her. He turned his glare to Loki. "Damn you," he growled when he saw the sneer on Loki's face. Red exploded across Clint's vision and he just charged Loki knowing this might very well be the last thing he would ever do.

Somehow his move must have caught Loki off guard because he wasn't stopped by the trickster god's force field. Clint had grabbed one of his explosive arrows and slammed it straight into Loki's gut. Loki cried out as the explosion ripped through him, but he took the chance to jam the speared end of his scepter right into Clint's back drawing blood and pinning him.

"Red Huntress now, I command you!" Loki yelled at Alanna.

Alanna couldn't allow herself to hurt Clint, he was a good friend and she looked up to him like Natasha. She forced herself to break Loki's control just for a minute, "Clint, no, please Loki stop." She turned her sword on herself and launched it into her leg trying to stop herself from obeying Loki. Loki threw Clint into her and she fell but as she noticed his wound she cried.

"Clint, please you didn't fail me. I wasn't strong enough..."

Loki sneered, "Alanna, now!" The pain ripped through her and she got up begging with her eyes for Clint to run away, the pain in her leg wasn't even bothering her. Noel stepped in between them right in time to take the hit for Clint and he gave Alanna a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you Alanna, remember I love you for your heart. I swore to protect you and I failed miserably. But I understand you have abandonment issues and I can help you, we all can. The Avengers and us, your friends are your new family. We protect each other and care for each other."

Alanna started breaking the control once again and Noel embraced her, "If you want Clint, than you have to kill me Alanna. He is my mentor and friend just like Natasha is to you. Remember how she saved your life and how Clint cared about you when you had been lost."

Alanna nodded and she knew he was getting through to her.

Noel smiled, "You are my life Alanna, I will die for you if this is what you want." Alanna screamed in pain as the control finally broke.

"Clint, everyone I love you all." Noel kissed her deeply and she returned it, "I am back, you did it Noel. You broke Loki's control on me!" She walked over to help Clint up. "Clint, I am so, so, sorry. Please forgive me, I promise I will do whatever test you want me to, to make it up to you. You too Noel."

Loki was in shock, "How in the hell did you break my control Alanna?"

Alanna smiled and turned to him attacking him, "I'm human."

Loki couldn't stand up to Alanna's attack. It was so powerful it knocked flat to the ground and out cold. Thor and the Hulk hurried and grabbed Loki up so he couldn't escape. Just as everyone was heading back to the Institute, Clint hugged Alanna.

"I'm so proud of you for breaking his control," he told her and smiled as he let her go, "Don't worry about this injury it's nothing. You did well."

"Alanna!" Evelyn exclaimed as she and Kole came up to their friend.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Kole said and they both hugged her as well.

"Noel, how are you feeling, do you need help getting back to the jet?" Clint asked as he turned to him. Noel had taken Alanna's attack directly and Clint was worried he might be hurt pretty bad. He walked over to Noel and started to look him over to inspect the damage. Clint's back was burning where Loki had stabbed him, but it was nothing serious.

Noel felt a little faint, "Clint, you might think I am an idiot for protecting you like that. But I couldn't stand by and let it happen. I need a little help, I feel faint." Alanna who had witnessed this scene noticed the blood loss and she cried for this was all of her fault, she hurt her friends and the one she loved. She turned toward Natasha who walked over and embraced her allowing her to get all of the emotion out.

Once everyone was on the jet, Alanna sat there in silence while Natasha kept a close eye on her.

Noel was concerned, "Alanna please don't do this to yourself. All of us are alive and you saved us in your own way." Alanna broke into more tears and Natasha just rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

Bruce turned to her, "When we return to the Tower, report to the medical ward Alanna, I need to check your leg." Alanna nodded.

Once the jet landed and everyone entered the tower, Alanna with Natasha's help made their way to the medical ward.

Natasha turned to Clint. "You are getting checked too, no arguments." She saw the expression he gave her but she ended up winning. Bruce checked over Luke and Thor first and they were going to be fine once they rested than turned his attention to Alanna. He lifted up her pant leg and he examined it.

"Good news, you didn't go deep. I will clean it than wrap it." She nodded and once he was done he said, "Now, no training for a week ok?"

She smiled a little, "Thanks Bruce." She got up and left the medical ward, she sought out her sanctuary.

Bruce turned to Clint, "Your turn, lift up your shirt."

"This is getting old, Doc," Clint said, but he lifted up his shirt as Bruce asked and let the doctor look him over.

Bruce then examined Noel, "Noel, you need to stay here for a while, you too are excused from training until the wound heals. As for you Clint I will give you some pain pills and I will treat that wound on your back."

"Awesome, at least it wasn't something serious this time," Clint said and then turned to Noel, "Sorry Bud looks like the _other_ thing will have to wait a little while." He told him knowing Noel would understand.

Noel cursed a little in his head before turning to Clint, "Yeah figures." He knew that taking the hit was stupid but he couldn't allow Alanna to go through that pain if she really had succeeded.

Meanwhile, Tony called Fury and told him to come pick up Loki.

Fury was pleased. "Good job, debrief me later." Tony nodded and cut the transmission than turned to Steve.

"So, looks like Alanna will be fine, I just hope Fury doesn't find out about what really happened back there."

As Alanna sat up on the roof thinking about all that happened, she knew the nightmares would plague her for a long time. She hoped S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't find out and she wouldn't be tried as a criminal.

At the same moment, it was Maria, along with a lot of other S.H.I.E.L.D agents, that had arrived to take Loki into custody. Steve and Tony were the ones to greet them.

"Stark, where is he?" Maria, not one to waste time with pleasantries, asked right away. Tony nodded and motioned for Maria and the other agents to follow him into the holding cell they had Loki in. Thor had refused to let Loki go to into S.H.I.E.L.D custody but had agreed to let them interrogate him in Stark Tower. So Maria would be here a while.

It wasn't long until Agent Hill was in Loki's holding area.

"Hello again, Loki. So I see your second attempt of taking over the world failed." Loki smirked at her for this was going to be a lot of fun for the trickster god.

"A minor setback," Loki corrected her. Maria scoffed and she had Thor step into his holding cell. Thor cracked his knuckles as he fixed Loki with an even stare.

"Don't make this hard, brother," he warned. Loki took a step back.

"You don't scare me you hulking ignoramus."

Thor threw the first punch and Loki jerked back with the impact. The trickster god spat blood onto the floor of the cell and put a hand to his jaw.

"Who put you up to this brother?" Thor asked not in the mood to deal with Loki's silver tongue. Maria smirked, it would only be a matter of time before he revealed everything.

In the holding cell Loki stood up to Thor, "I think you should go fly back to your little Avengers and those wannabes. Asgard never deserved a would-be king like you."

Thor hit him again but Loki just laughed it off, "You know we can do this all day, you will never get me to talk."

Thor sighed, "You are an idiot brother, just come clean and I promise that the punishment on Asgard will be easy on you." Loki glared at him but kept silent.

On the roof Alanna heard someone from behind her and she got up ready to defend herself until she realized it was Clint. "Hey sorry Clint, I am a little jumpy."

"It's okay, I was just wondering how you were holding up after everything. Noel is going to be fine and everyone else had just minor injuries," Clint told her as he came and sat down beside her at the edge of the roof. "I'm surprised you like being up this high, not that I'm complaining," Clint said grinning as he watched the tiny specks of cars zooming around on the streets below. The sun was just beginning to set at this point and painted the sky a deep orange, red.

Alanna felt safe in his presence, "I am happy everyone had minor injuries and Noel..." She was silent for a moment since that was the memory which was beginning to haunt her. She shook it off. "When he stopped me I felt part of me come back from the darkness. I stabbed him with my sword Clint, why would he do that in the first place?" But there was something that happened for a moment before Loki turned me. I found a trigger to my bloodline that Dr. Strange had predicted I had."

"My mom's voice came through to me in my head telling me to use it. I thought I lost my mind but then I trusted it. My mom helped save my life again." She had tears come to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She felt Clint's hand on her back than she turned to him. "I love it up here because it helps me relax and think about stuff."

She was silent for a moment and tried to relax. "By the way thank you for trying to encourage me back there but why did you run to Loki with an exploding arrow? If you would have not made it, I don't think I could of handle the guilt kinda like Noel if he would of died from the stab wound."

"I just couldn't let that happen to you and I attacked Loki without really thinking. He made me kill a lot of people…and I don't remember even one of their faces," Clint told her quietly, "I didn't want you to go through something like what I did. I know Natasha tells me not to blame myself, but sometimes it's hard not to."

Alanna felt Clint's pain and she couldn't even comprehend what Loki would of made her do to her friends if it hadn't been for him. "I see where Noel gets his noble side from, you both were knights in another life or something. I never thought that Loki would have taken control over me like that. I tried fighting him so hard and I almost lost everyone I cared about. So thank you Clint, I wish I could have saved you back then from Loki. I owe you another debt and Noel too." She met his gaze. "You are a great person Clint, I know he said the same thing when he turned me what he had told you back then. But you could have done so much more damage but you fought him like I did. Please stop beating yourself up over that but I know I will be carrying those nightmares of what had happened today with me."

"So Hawkeye I am sorry also if Noel had said anything about what I was planning. He read me like a book and I made you and Natasha worried I'm sure. I never wanted to sacrifice myself but I was willing even it meant saving my friends, that was real stupid on my part for thinking that."

Back in the tower Tony and Steve were both watching the video from the interrogation and Steve sighed. "This is going to last a long while, you would think he would just come clean."

Tony nodded, "But he's a diva, he loves to be the center of attention." Steve grinned a little and Tony noticed, "Hey, I am not that bad."

Steve laughed, "Yeah right Stark. You are the drama queen out of all of us." Tony stuck out his tongue at him than turned back to the video.

The total time it took to interrogate Loki was 5 hours and he finally spat out a name, "Nakhti!" Loki held his broken nose to try and stop the blood seeping out but it was a useless gesture, "Damn you Thor Odinson, the god Nakhti!" Loki spat at him. And Thor nodded grabbing Loki's arm and dragging him out of the cell.

"You have your information, Mortal. We'll be on our way," Thor said as he walked past Agent Hill and was no doubt taking Loki back to Asgard for further, and hopefully stricter, imprisonment this time.

Back inside the tower, Maria thanked Tony and they left so she could go inform Fury on everything.

Natasha sighed, "So, Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard and now we have a mastermind out to destroy the world."

Tony nodded, "The kids aren't ready for this, but they will have to recover and train hard. We must make sure all of them make it."

Steve nodded in agreement for this will be the hardest battle in their lives.


	14. Chapter 13 - Calm Before The Storm

On the rooftop, Alanna was still thinking about stuff while enjoying the sunset over Manhattan and couldn't help but think of Noel in the medical ward. She turned to Clint.

"Do you think Noel is mad at me for what I did to him?" She felt an insecurity overcome her and wasn't sure if she should go see him or not.

Clint turned to Alanna with a smile. "I know Noel doesn't hold what happened against you. He's not that kind of person. In fact, I bet he's waiting for you to come see him right now," he told her.

Alanna nodded, "Thank you, I really hope you are right Clint and thank you for checking on me." She got up and waved as she made her way to the elevator.

Inside the tower Tony had started extensive research trying to figure out who this newbie god was that Loki had mentioned, Nakhti, and so far nothing yet. Natasha glanced over at him.

"So, anything Stark?" She just wanted all of this to end and Tony answered her.

"I am doing all of the major mythological sites but not a lot to go on." Natasha groaned. Steve put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will find what we are looking for." Tony was silent then.

In the medical ward, Noel turned to Luke who was awake like him. "Dude, let's try to break out of here."

"You go ahead, I think I'm just gonna lay here for a while," Luke told him. At any other time he would have been up for causing some mayhem, but Loki had busted him up pretty fierce back there. Bruce had told him it was like being shot, but without the bullets. Loki had luckily missed his vital organs, but Luke was still in a lot of pain if he moved. He really did envy Hawke's healing ability.

"Oh wow, I might just have a heart attack, Matthews," Michael said as he walked into the room and sat down in one of the visitor chairs.

"Shove it, Jennings," Luke said, but it lacked his usual bite. Michael raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was worse off than he thought. Then he turned to Noel.

"No escaping Noel," Michael said shaking a finger in his direction," You heard what Bruce said, besides Alanna will cry if you make your injuries worse," he added matter-of-factly.

Noel groaned for deep down he knew Michael was right. "Well, that is true. I had already seen her cry on the way back to the institute and it broke me from inside. I made her cry too much already." He laid there in silence remembering what they had gone through already.

When Alanna approached the medical ward she saw Michael there with Noel and Luke. Even though she still felt insecure she put her brave face on and she entered with a smile. "Hey, guys, can I crash your all guy party?"

Noel smiled a little, "Sure, thing my princess." He glared at Luke and Michael as if he was telling them to not say anything. Alanna sat next to Noel's bed and she took his hand.

"Hey, Luke how are you feeling?" She asked. She knew what had happened to Michael and Luke was crazy and she even felt good punching Loki after she broke the control, it was like she was getting revenge for the whole team.

"You don't want to know, trust me," Luke told her but gave her a weak smile, "Thanks for asking though."

"Oh hey, it's a party," Hawke suddenly said. He, Evelyn and Kole walked into the room. Evelyn was holding a bag from a mini mart nearby.

"Hey guys," Michael greeted.

"We brought some apples for you guys—you know what they say—an apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Evelyn exclaimed digging two apples out of the bag and handing one to Noel and Luke. Kole laughed at Luke's expression and just patted him on the head.

"Humor her," she whispered and Luke took a bite as Evelyn smiled.

"So Alanna, how are you feeling after what happened? I know it must have been hard…" Kole said.

"Yeah, are you sure you shouldn't have Bruce look you over too?" Hawke joined in. They were all a little concerned.

Alanna laughed a little for Noel didn't seem a fan of apples. "Thanks Evelyn for looking after Noel, you guys are the best and I know I seem to treat you all like crap and I don't expect you to accept me."

Noel sighed. "Alanna, we all care for you and we are your friends and teammates. We were worried when Loki did that to you and we were ready to kick his ass into the next world if necessary."

Alanna laughed at that, "Seriously?" Noel nodded and he knew the others felt the same than he turned serious.

"You must be having trouble adjusting now, but if you want to talk about it we are here to listen." Alanna leaned in and kissed him.

"You have no idea on how much that means to me."

Noel returned her kiss, "Hey Dr. Banner can you please check Alanna over too?" She gave him a look and Bruce got up from his desk.

"Sure." He walked over to her and started running some tests, after a few minutes he sighed, "Well, you are in good health Alanna, but if you need anything you know my door is open all the time."

Alanna nodded, "Thanks Bruce."

Noel sighed in relief, "So do you want to talk?" Alanna was silent since she didn't know how to explain everything and Noel took her hand in comfort and she gave him a small smile.

"So, I have nightmares, but it's not so new for I had been having them since I was 9 years old when I lost my parents in a car accident and no one in my family wanted me because of my parents running away and my dad got my mom knocked my mom up. So my mom's aunt took me in and abused me until I ran away at 13 and thanks to my dad working for the government here, I was able to get into top secret mission work for the CIA for 4 years until Natasha found me last year." She felt tears come down and she quickly wiped them away, "So when Loki took control of my mind he brought back all of those memories and I felt the pain all over again. So please don't judge me when I act cold or anything, I had to raise myself and I didn't have any friends." She sat there waiting on their response.

"Alanna, we're all your friends now…!" Evelyn wailed and threw herself forward to hug Alanna. Everyone was surprised at Alanna's sudden revelation. Kole frowned and placed a hand on Alanna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…that's terrible," she told her friend. She had always wondered why Alanna had been so distant and it was probably because she had trouble getting close to others after the abuse. "Please, if you ever need to talk about anything don't hesitate to come to me." Kole told her.

"Evelyn," Hawke said pulling Evelyn off of Alanna, "You're going to crush her like that."

"Sorry," Evelyn sniffled and then hugged Hawke crying into his shoulder. Hawke didn't know what to do with his hands and sent Kole a panicked look. Kole just giggled at him. Hawke eventually settled for patting her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Why is she so emotional about this…not to say Alanna's story isn't sad," Michael said and Kole smiled at her younger sister.

"It's part of her abilities that she can sense others emotions, she's feeding off of what Alanna feels," Kole explained.

"Oh, do you want us to give you two some alone time?" Michael asked turning to Noel.

Alanna stood up and hugged Evelyn from behind, "I'm sorry for making you feel all of my negativity." Then she turned to Kole. "I will take you up on that offer and I should of told you guys a long time ago before the whole Loki thing but I wasn't sure how and I only told two other people."

Noel nodded in understanding, "I am sorry for being insensitive at times Alanna."

She smiled, "Thank you Noel, I am happy to hear that."

Noel smirked at Michael, "Do you guys mind if Alanna and I have some time alone?" Alanna nodded in agreement and it wasn't long until the others left. Noel turned to Luke. "Pretend not to listen or something ok?" Alanna laughed at Luke's expression.

Back on the rooftop Natasha yelled, "So, this is where you were the whole time Clint, I thought I could find you here." She walked over to him and sat down.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't mean to hide from you," Clint said scratching the back of his head. He must have gotten caught up in encouraging Alanna and, okay, he mostly got distracted by the sunset and high view of New York. "Something on your mind?" He asked turning sideways to look at Natasha.

Natasha was enjoying the sunset, this was probably the first time she actually seen it. Normally her life was so chaotic she really didn't appreciate nature like she wanted too. "Nothing much, just Stark is working on finding out more information about our enemy and not having much luck. My mind is still fresh on what happened at the museum and how I felt when Alanna was taken…" She was pulled back into the memory of Clint being taken away from her not that long ago and she felt that same fear and pain when Alanna was taken.

"Hey, Agent Romanoff," Clint whispered right next to Natasha's ear, "You're getting that look on your face again. Stop beating yourself up." Clint laughed when Natasha jumped. She was spacing out again. He knew she was probably remembering how Loki had hijacked his brain in the past.

Natasha sighed, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't beat myself up over the past. But how have you been?" She had been concerned for his well-being, but these feelings seemed to be developing into something more than friendship and it was starting to scare her some.

"I've never been better," Clint lied, he would be lying if the thing with Loki hadn't brought back some bad feelings but everyone had made it out okay and that's what counted. Besides, this sunset was perfect and Natasha was next to him to see it and she was…Clint watched her closely. The way the dark rouge of the setting sun made her hair shimmer, the little wrinkle she got on her forehead when she was thinking too much, and most of all sultry green of her eyes that never failed to draw him in.

Maybe it was because of how high his emotions had been running earlier that day, but he forgot the safe distance the two of them always maintained. He forgot their jobs and how wrong it was to even think about getting involved with a fellow agent. He shut all that out and just let himself feel.

It was the barest of movements, but he softly closed the distance between them. Gently kissing Natasha, and pulling away after just a brief moment.

"I'm sorry," Clint whispered, "I know this is wrong and how you feel about love…but I just can't help feeling that there's something here between us. Please tell me if I'm just an idiot and this is all in my head. I feel like I'm going crazy," he pleaded with her. He didn't know if he was ready to hear her answer. He knew emotions weren't something endorsed in their line of work. In fact, they were downright frowned upon and if Natasha wanted to end this before it even started Clint would respect that. He just had to know where he stood though. If he even had a chance at…whatever this was they had.

Natasha shook her head and pulled him close again returning the kiss, "I never felt so strongly as I do for you Clint. Honestly, I had loved you since you made a different call back then." She moved closer and put her head on his shoulder. She didn't care if S.H.I.E.L.D had a problem with them being together, she would fight through hell for him no matter what the cost. "You know, I was wondering if I should have confessed to you too. Seeing Alanna and Noel together made me a little jealous and envious but now I am happy I got to truly show you my emotions."

She was the Black Widow, a trained assassin who had to keep it professional at all times except now she was one hundred percent sure that Clint always had her heart and would be hers always. She was in love with the famous, trained assassin, Hawkeye also known as Clint Barton and no one would ever take that from her.

In the rest of the tower Tony gave up for the time being, all of that research was giving him a headache and Steve smiled.

"It seems like the new team are bonding." He noticed how quiet it was and Tony nodded.

"I think we should end their punishment, I mean they did kick ass on Loki," Tony said.

Steve nodded. "I think that is fair."

Back inside the medical ward Noel turned to Alanna, "You been through so much, I want to let you know that I am always here for you too." Alanna smiled and she told him to move over so she can sit on the bed next to him.

"I know and I am thankful because you had pulled me out of the darkness when you had saved me."

Noel leaned up and kissed her, "You are so beautiful." She returned it and then got up.

"I have to go for now, get some rest ok." Noel nodded and she said goodbye to Luke and Bruce before leaving. Once she was in the main living area she saw Tony and Steve there and she walked over to them. "Hey guys, can I talk to you?"

She noticed Natasha and Clint weren't around and she smirked knowing that it was possible they were together. She had to ask Natasha later to see if her theory was right.

Tony and Steve made room on the couch for her. They had just been watching the news and nothing was really on anyway. Besides Tony thought the news was boring and only watched it to humor Steve. He would rather be doing his taxes or picking up his dry cleaning.

"What's on your mind?" Steve asked and Tony grinned.

"If you're looking for Robin Hood and Maid Marian I can have Jarvis find them for you," Tony said. He smiled to himself, he knew what was going on between those through Jarvis. The AI was set up to monitor everyone in Stark Tower at any given time. He could imagine the look on Black Widow's face if her number one student stumbled in on her making out with Robin Hood on the roof.

Alanna smiled thinking_, "So my theory was correct, man I hope Natasha will tell me on how he confessed."_

Tony laughed, "So, Natasha's little student figured it out too." Alanna sat down between them and nodded.

"Yea, I had my suspicions for a while and no I don't want to go ruin their moment. I just wanted to talk actually..." She was silent for a moment.

"Is it about earlier?" Steve asked concerned. Tony noticed her change in expression figuring Steve just got his answer but waited to see what Alanna had to say.

She sighed, "Well, I just want to say how sorry I was for going after Loki on my own and ended up being turned. I pretty much risked your lives back there and hurt some people too..."

Steve shook his head, "We don't blame you right Tony? I mean, you figured out who you were and helped us out in the end."

Alanna turned to Tony, "You were the one who risked your status of being Iron Man in front of Fury, are you sure you didn't make a mistake? I mean, you can just turn me in to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve was in shock, "Alanna, Stark didn't make a mistake, he stood up for you because he was concerned, right Stark?"

"Yes, I don't stick my neck out for people I don't believe in," Tony told her, patting Alanna on the head, "Fury and his gang are just too uptight sometimes. Just blow him off like I do."

"No way, please don't take after Tony!" Steve pleaded and Tony grinned.

"She could only hope to be as cool as me," he laughed and then turned serious, "but honestly stop thinking the worst, we work as a team and we make mistakes as a team…then we move past them to the future."

Alanna sighed, "I know I just couldn't help but feel like I needed to say it. But as for Fury I actually have to say is that I am happy Loki didn't open his big mouth on what he had done to me. I was expecting to be picked up by them and be taken away." She knew that the whole Avengers team and her friends would declare war on Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D if that would have happened and she couldn't help but grin.

Steve and Tony were trying to figure out how to react on what Alanna just told them.

"If it came to that, the Avengers might have to wage a war against S.H.I.E.L.D," Steve said and Tony nodded.

"There's no way we would let them take you I promise," Tony added and he hoped Alanna would finally be reassured by that. At that moment there was a knock and Evelyn and Kole came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we were looking for Alanna," Kole apologized because she realized they might have accidently interrupted something important. Evelyn came up to Alanna with a smile.

"Kole and I were going to paint nails and wondered if you wanted to have a little girl time?" she asked, already looking excited. "We can do makeovers too if you want!" She added.

"Wow, sounds like fun," Tony said pouring himself some scotch, "Say what shade do you think would fit me best?" He asked looking at his nails and Steve gave him a horrified look.

"Light brown would match your eyes!" Evelyn exclaimed completely serious, "And for Steve I would say bright blue of course!" Kole nearly choked on her laughter.

Alanna laughed as Tony was getting in touch with his feminine side and turned to Evelyn and Kole. "Sure I never had one before and I think we might be able to come up with a plan to prank the boys, who knows." She laughed at Steve's expression, "Relax Captain America, it won't be that bad."

She then turned to Tony, "Hey Tony, I will make sure Pepper sees you getting in touch with your feminine side. Did you record that Jarvis?"

Jarvis replied, "Yes, miss Alanna." Tony spit out his scotch in horror and Steve died with laughter.

"Serves you right Stark, never mess with Alanna."

Tony groaned, "Shut up, I still owe you and Natasha squirt so watch it." Alanna stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, I got Noel, Natasha and Clint for back up and it would be hilarious to see you running away like a girl." Steve lost it and Tony smirked.

"You spend too much time with Natasha."

Alanna laughed, "Proud of it!" She left the room with Kole and Evelyn.

"I am happy that Alanna is getting along with the girls." Steve said.

Tony nodded, "After that conversation, I'm sure she needs all of us there to support her and make sure S.H.I.E.L.D stays off her back especially Fury."

Steve nodded in agreement.

Back in the girl's dorm Alanna was starting her make over with Kole and Evelyn in which she turned to them. "Thank you guys, you two are the best sisters and friends."

She was proud of being part of this team and she knows that they have her back no matter what.

Meanwhile, Noel turned to Luke who was giving him a look and Noel sighed. "Do you think Alanna and I are a good couple?" He knew it was random but he just wanted to be sure and him and Luke were kinda close.

"Well, you two really know how to suck face, that's for sure. Not to mention you seem to have each other's best interest in mind…I don't see why you wouldn't be a good couple," Luke told him, "She even opened up to everyone tonight. I think you helped her to do that."

Noel laughed at Luke's comment. "Seriously, dude, no need to get jealous. But I don't think I was the one who had urged her to open up. I think Natasha and Clint did most of that and she probably felt guilt after today."

"Really Noel, while she depends on Clint and Natasha a lot, she also depends on you. Don't forget that," Luke told him earnestly. Then he turned over on his side and closed his eyes, "Sorry man, I'm feeling kind of nauseous so I'm going to take a nap now."

"That would be the best thing for both of you," Bruce said and he turned off the overhead lights. He handed Noel the remote and smiled, "If you're not tired Clint recommends Roseanne reruns and if you need anything just call me. I'll be in the lab."

Noel laughed at the thought of Clint watching Roseanne re-runs, he rather prefer Naruto since he too was a ninja in training and not to mention he loved anime. Being from Japan rocked sometimes for he could watch it in Japanese without subs and lucky for him Stark owned every channel on the planet. He glanced over at Luke who had passed out. "Thanks man, you have no idea how your encouragement helped me."

On the rooftop Natasha smiled. "How about we go grab some food Clint in my dorm?" She stood up and waited for him.

Clint nodded smiling as he followed after her. "Sounds like a plan to me, I haven't had anything since breakfast," he said as they walked to towards the cafeteria for a quick pit stop. Clint honestly felt like he was walking on clouds with how happy he was. Sure, they weren't out in the open yet, but Natasha still had accepted his feelings.

They picked up the meal that was being served for the day, some kind of soup and then finally made their way into Natasha's dorm. It was as pristine as usual. Clint kicked off his boots in the entryway and put the soup containers on the table.

"So, I'm glad to see Noel and Alanna are slowly making up after the last fight, those two were getting a little rocky and I was worried. Also, if there is some greater threat lurking in the distance then I'm afraid to say that all of us need a little training. Not just the kids," he said sitting down and popping the lid on his Styrofoam container…chicken noodle, not too bad.

Natasha sat down eating her soup, "I know Alanna really had me worried and when you told me the news about her behavior, I didn't really know what to think. So did you tell Noel about the file you had discovered?" She knew that Noel probably reacted the same way she did. "Also I think Alanna and Noel have a long way to go still, she will need our support. As for the training I wouldn't mind kicking your butt around the gym Clint." She smiled at the challenge. She finished her food than just sat there in thought. "If you do go with Noel, Clint, I just want you both to be safe especially for Alanna's sake."

Clint froze and then gently set his spoon down, "Was our plan that obvious?" He asked sheepishly. "We would have gone already if Noel hadn't been injured…as expected he wants revenge for his father's death. I'm going along to make sure nothing bad happens to him," Clint told her. He really couldn't hide anything from her could he?

Natasha sighed, "Yes, Clint I figured that you and Noel would go out and try to stop the person responsible. But promise me that you and him will return in one piece and not just for my sake but for Alanna's as well. I can just imagine on how she will be when Noel leaves for a bit." She took his hand. "Do you promise?"

She couldn't help but feel upset for she won't be there to cover his back this time but she trusted him.

Clint squeezed her hand in his and nodded, "I promise that we'll make it back in one piece. You have my word…I don't want Alanna to fall into that darkness again no matter what. I'll keep us both safe," he told her and he would do everything in his power to keep that promise.


	15. Chapter 14 - Back To School

The next early morning was almost as frigid as winter when Steve had invited Luke out to go running with him. However, after the last battle with Loki, Luke's "running" was more of a light jog. It was in Luke's nature to get back on his feet as soon as possible, but it was obvious to anyone that he was having a hard time of it.

"Hey, let's take five," Steve suggested throwing a thumb in the direction of a nearby park bench.

"That would be great," Luke nodded and they both slowed up and took a seat. Luke was short of breath and Steve, as usual from his being a super soldier, wasn't even sweating. Stark Institute had it's own running path outside and the two of them ran together every day.

"Water?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. Luke nodded and held up a hand for Steve to toss it.

"Sure." Once he caught it he took a long drink and then sighed. "Man, I didn't think I would ever get busted up so badly in a fight."

"If you're in pain we can call it a morning," Steve said looking him over for any signs that his body was stressed beyond its limits, "There's always a risk of being hurt during a mission but Loki sure knocked us all flat the last time."

Luke shook his head. "Nah, my injuries hurt a little, but being in the sun seems to be doing me good."

"It's all because Loki had that other god backing him…Nakhti," Steve said with a frown. "Tony's still working on finding information about him."

"That guy was a pain, so I bet that guy will be an even bigger one. Not looking forward to that fight," Luke said. It was then that suddenly Evelyn poked her head out of an open window above them and shouted down.

"Hey Luke, Tony said to get ready for class!"

"What the—what class?" He asked. Evelyn looked extra hyper today, Luke noted.

"The class Tony is going to give us on all this stuff to do with training, anyway come up because we're all just waiting for you!" She told him and then disappeared back inside. Once she was gone both Steve and Luke looked at each other.

"_Class?"_ Luke said the word the same way one might say a curse word. Steve laughed. He knew all about how Luke had dropped out and never finished High School.

"It'll do you some good," Steve told him and Luke just rolled his eyes getting up and walking inside to whatever crazy thing Tony was doing.

As soon as he walked up into the room Evelyn had yelled down from he saw a whole classroom set up with desks and everything. There was even a holo screen serving as a blackboard.

"You've got to be kidding me," Luke deadpanned and Michael laughed clapping him on the back.

"Nope, he's dead serious," Michael told him, "Come on, your seat is next to mine."

Luke shook his head but followed Michael to his seat. Every one of the other kids were sitting in their seats and each had a notebook and pencil to take notes. Tony stood at the front of the room with a smile on his face.

"Okay everyone, welcome to your new weekly education course!" He told them.

Alanna and Noel sat next to each other, they both were in college but for Alanna this was too early to deal with Stark. Noel saw her expression and grinned than turned back to Tony who was smirking at the couple.

Tony began, "So, according to my info Noel and Alanna both attend City University of New York so even though they had been on leave of absence due to training with the new team, I am sure they will enjoy their new school courses."

Alanna blushed a little for being put on the spot, she never did tell anyone what she had been doing while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Noel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, not looking forward to this at all, but this must be real important."

Tony nodded. "Today, I'm going to tell you kids about Loki's little scheme the first time he came to earth involving a cosmic cube called the Tesseract." Alanna gasped a little and Tony glanced at her.

"What's wrong?"

Noel saw the look in her eye and knew the answer. "Loki told you when..."

She nodded. "It was originally from the one of the other nine realm planets where the frost giants rule but Odin took it when he fought them in the war and it ended up on Asgard."

Tony sighed, "So, Loki showed you a lot of what had happened during the time of the first Avenger battle?" She nodded and Tony continued, "Yes, it ended up on Earth and it's a cube that's a doorway to anywhere in space hence the Chituari."

Noel raised an eyebrow, "Ok, so you mean to tell me there are more than just the Tesseract out there?"

Tony nodded, "Yep ninja boy, and this is why I called you all here."

Alanna groaned, "So what is the other item?"

Tony shook his head and called Bruce in to help him out with this. He was already getting a small headache thinking why did he even come up with educating them on this stuff. Bruce walked in and smiled a little at Tony than turned to answer Alanna.

"The Tome of All."

Noel and the others were confused and Noel spoke up. "What is the Tome of All?"

"Well, from what we were able to get from Kole's father and from Loki back in Asgard, it's a book that allows control of great power. A power that is limitless. The abilities…as for what those powers are we are currently unsure. That's why we called you here to educate you on everything we have gone up against so far just so you get an idea," Bruce told them. Tony took the lead from there.

The class lasted three hours and by the time it was over several of the kids were struggling to ingest everything.

Meanwhile, Natasha was in the main living area sitting next to Clint. "So, looks like Tony is playing teacher now," She laughed. "I doubt the kids are happy right now, why do you think Stark did this? Do you think Fury put him up to it?" She asked her partner.

"Yeah, I wish I could see the look on Stark's face once he realizes what he got himself into," Clint grinned, "But it's nice having Tony try to help the kids out. It's like we've all gotten pretty fond of them."

"Man, that was rough," Tony suddenly said walking into the room and plopping down into an armchair. He looked worn out from the lecture, but had a smile on his face.

"Hey Shell Head, how'd it go?" Clint asked and Tony snorted.

"I think most of them got the gist of what we're up against. It's not going to be pretty. Steve and I are going to head to Strange tonight and ask him if he knows any more about what Nakhti would use the Tome of All for exactly," he told them. Clint nodded.

"Actually gentlemen, and beautiful lady Romanoff, no need to come for me for I sensed you would need me," a voice suddenly spoke up and sent Tony and Clint nearly jumping out of their skin.

"Holy crap, Doc!" Clint clutched at his heart.

"Trying to give us a heart attack?" Tony demanded and then made a face, "Not that it's possible for me anyway, but Robin Hood nearly pissed himself!"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget the effect my powers can have on others. I am Sorcerer Supreme after all. But yes, would you mind summoning the rest of your team…I have deduced the renegade god Nakhti's goal through a speech with Anubis earlier…and believe me Anubis is not the most pleasant to converse with. His breath always smells of rotting flesh," Dr. Strange told them.

"Rotting flesh, _right,_" Tony said, "Give me a moment and I'll have everyone here."

It took one call over Jarvis and everyone was scrambled into the living area within ten minutes.

"Well, as you must by now know Nakhti is after a certain text called the Tome of All. This ancient text serves as a limitless amplifier to the power one already wields. Nakhti is a demi god of the afterlife, he was working under Anubis and Osiris but wanted to expand his power so he went after the Tome of All but has yet to locate it. Nakhti's power is to raise the dead and cause death at will, one or two at a time…but if he gets the Tome of All he plans to halt all life on Earth at the same moment killing every human," he explained.

Alanna couldn't believe it. Another ancient culture god of mythology was true and she was in shock. "Holy crap, my mother told me about the ancient myths of the ancient times, the gods that created and ruled the earth and it's worse now that all of the friggin myths of the past are real?"

Dr. Strange nodded, "I know this is a lot to comprehend Alanna, your mother was wise in teaching you the many myths of this world."

Noel sighed, "So, practically it's like Loki but a hundred plus times worse?"

Dr. Strange sighed, "I guess you could use that comparison, all I have to say is now that Loki is back in Asgard, Nakhti is well aware of you all and is setting everything into motion."

Tony turned to the novice team. "We are going to step up your training and us Avengers won't hurt to train up either."

Steve nodded in agreement. "We shall begin as soon as possible and find out how are we to get the Tome of All before him."

Dr. Strange nodded, "I am trying to locate it now but with no success."

Tony nodded, "Anything else doc?"

Dr. Strange shook his head. "Take care my friends, I will keep you updated." He left the Tower and everyone stood there in silence trying to figure out what to do now. Alanna sighed and turned to Noel.

"Well, come on I need to blow off some steam in the gym, I swear pretty soon I am going to find out that Ancient Aliens helped develop humanity through genetics and technology."

Noel rolled his eyes. "Why are you hyper about it?"

Alanna turned to him with a glare. "It was sarcasm, everything I ever thought impossible ended up being real. I mean look at Thor. He's the god of thunder in Nordic mythology but bam he shows up on earth and, oh yeah, by the way humans your ancestors worshiped me."

Noel sighed. "Well if it bothers you that much, I really don't know what to say." Alanna grabbed his arm and drug him out of the room while yelling.

"You are getting on my nerves and for that you are going to spar." Noel groaned and the others laughed especially Natasha.

"Looks like she picked up my attitude." She saw Clint give her a look and she smiled at him. Natasha turned to her partner. "Come on, let's go spar." She waited for him. Tony, Bruce, and Steve sat down and Thor was confused.

"Why was miss Alanna upset?"

Tony turned to him. "To Alanna, you are just a myth out of a childhood memory told by her mother. She can't fully accept that everything she had heard is now real. Give her time Thor."

Thor nodded and Steve smiled. "Well, I honestly don't believe this either since I'm Christian and all." Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce laughed.

"We will do everything we can to train up and the kids, we must be ready." Everyone agreed.

Back in the gym Alanna turned to Noel. "Ready?" He nodded and her workout started with Noel helping her with her footwork and developing her basic defense and attack poses more.

Clint had accepted Natasha's offer…somewhat reluctantly. She was quite deadly at hand-to-hand combat. Clint still had phantom pains from one time she had forced him into a particularly excruciating leg lock. Not that Clint couldn't hold his own but Natasha was the Black Widow after all. She prided herself in eating men for breakfast.

"Ready?" He asked getting into stance. He noticed Alanna and Noel already hard at work to their left and also that all the rest of the teams had filed into the gym to also practice. It seemed Dr. Strange's talk had gotten everyone into a training mood. Suddenly Natasha's fist struck out but Clint managed to grab it centimeters before it landed. He went for her legs with a sweeping kick and she used his shoulders as leverage to flip overtop and behind him. Clint was fast to turn and avoid the choke hold she had been going for. They went on and on like this for a long while. Each matching the other par for par. They were in perfect sync, knowing their moves by instinct and how to react to their partner's body.

Then Clint saw an opening and he took it. Using his weight to his advantage, he tackled Natasha and pinned her down by the arms. Clint grinned down at her and she just smirked. All too late he realized his mistake. Natasha used her left leg to hook around his back and flip him over onto his side and suddenly he was pinned with her forearm jammed into his neck with Natasha on top of him, sitting on his stomach.

She had beaten him again.

Clint held up his hands. "Okay I give," he said with a grin and Natasha removed her forearm from crushing his windpipe. That was when Stark whistled.

"Man I wish I could have Black Widow roll all over me like that," Tony smirked and suddenly Clint realized the position they were in. How close their bodies were, how warm she was. It all came crashing down on him at once—damn Stark that pervert!

Alanna took the advantage of Noel glancing over at the moment Natasha had beaten Clint and she moved her body in a position of knocking him down and Noel gasped, "Alanna, you cheater."

Alanna shook her head. "I told you not to be distracted Noel, I could of killed you just now." Noel nodded and she reached to help him up but he pulled her down and she landed on top of him. Her checks flushed red.

"You know you shouldn't be overconfident beautiful."

Tony laughed, "Wow, Alanna who would of thought." She glared at him and turned to Noel.

"Let me up now!" Noel smiled and kissed her before letting her up. She turned to Natasha, "Hey would you mind if we switched partners?" Natasha shook her head.

"I had wanted to test Noel in his abilities since I found out what he could do. Would you mind training Alanna for a bit Clint?"

Alanna and Natasha switched places and Alanna turned to Clint. "Alright so what do you want to teach me?"

Meanwhile Noel smirked, "So, I finally get to take on the famous Black Widow."

Tony thought of something then. "Alright ladies and gentleman place your bets on the fight of the year, Storm Dragon v.s. Black Widow."

Natasha turned to him. "Shove it Stark, this isn't a sports arena."

Steve nodded, "This isn't a time for jokes."

Tony sighed, "Party poopers."

Noel got in position and Natasha did the same, soon Noel was giving it all he got but Natasha was better at reading Noel's movements and she almost got him but he moved in time.

At that same moment, Evelyn was trading blows with Hawke since they both had the advantage of super strength. It was mostly attacks and counters for them. Hawke was teaching Evelyn to throw a punch the correct way to cause maximum damage.

Luke was busying exchanging energy blows with Kole and Michael at the same time in a free for all. Tony was getting his practice in at hand-to-hand with Steve (when he wasn't ogling Natasha) and Hulk and Thor were throwing their might around as only those two could.

Back with Alanna, Clint could see the moves that Natasha had taught right away. He was happy to see though that Alanna had put her own spin on some of the moves so that they weren't just carbon copies of Natasha's. If Clint had not been able to read her moves so well from being able to read Natasha's then she might had given him a run for his money. As it stood though, that was not the case.

"Not bad," Clint told her with a smile once they finished, "Keep it up and you'll be throwing Noel around like Natasha does me in no time."

Alanna nodded. "Well, I just threw Noel down when he was distracted but thanks for the encouragement Clint." As Alanna watched Natasha pound Noel to the floor and she laughed at her boyfriend. Natasha smiled and got up as Noel called surrender and it wasn't long until everyone was tired.

Natasha smiled. "Alright, let's all take a break." Alanna thanked Clint once more and then walked over to Noel.

"She got you good."

Noel shook his head. "I let her win." Alanna laughed at the excuse for it was now the second time he used it.

"Sure, you just didn't want Clint to come after you later." Noel gave her a look and she took his hand. "How about we go eat?"

Noel sighed for he really had to talk to Clint. "Go ahead, I will meet up with you in a few." She noticed his change in behavior and left the room. Natasha followed her in which she caught up to her and offered to eat with her.

Once the gym was cleared of everyone, Noel turned to Clint. "Hey can we talk?" He hoped Clint got the hint.

"Yeah sure, are feeling well enough for action?" Clint asked. If he understood right Noel was going to get their side mission started. "If so how soon?"

Noel answered him, "I am fine honest, the stitches are out and it's just a scar. I'm not in pain from sparring which is good. I was thinking tonight and I had come up with two ways to sneak out of this place. First off re-hacking Javis's video feed leading from the lower floors through the garage or you can use a scrambler arrow on it and completely disable Jarvis in allowing us to escape. I can grab my old fake ID kit that I have hidden and work on our new identities on the way to DC. Plus, we need a car that is untraceable," he told Clint and he waited to see if he agreed or had a better plan.

"I think hacking Jarvis's video feed would be best because we don't want the system down in case someone decides they want to attack while it's down. You can leave the car to me. We'll leave at one after everyone is asleep," Clint told him and was impressed that Noel had already planned this out so well. "Also, if you have any goodbyes to say you should do it tonight. This mission will be one of the most dangerous and there are no guarantees…" Clint trailed off.

Noel nodded but he really didn't know what to tell Alanna, he knew that she might find him as a traitor so he thought that he would leave her a small text when they leave tonight. "I kinda thought of how to say goodbye to Alanna but when I get back, she will hate me Clint. I am worried a little on how this will affect our relationship; I am going through with it. Where are we going to meet up at?" He asked not thinking about how they would meet after everyone fell asleep.

"We'll meet down in the vehicle bay…I'll be waiting there for you just text me when you're on your way. As for Alanna…she won't be happy about this but I think she will eventually understand. If she doesn't… well you are risking your relationship with her to get revenge for your father. It's the price you have to pay and your choice." Clint told him.

Noel nodded, "Ok, see you there and I know..." He turned to go meet Alanna up in the cafeteria and once he arrived he put a fake smile on.

"Hey guys, you better not be bad mouthing me here." Alanna laughed as she was sitting across from Natasha.

"Well, you know I was thinking about putting that video of Black Widow kicking your butt up for the whole tower to see."

Noel smirked at her, "No way, I rather see Natasha yelling at Tony up." Natasha laughed a little but noticed the pain in Noel's eyes and she knew then that he and Clint were on their way out of the Tower to start the mission.

Natasha texted Clint: "I know, the pain is written in his eyes and I want you to remember your promise too."

She send it to him than gave a quick one to Noel only saying: "Go easy on her ."

Noel nodded slightly and he sat next to Alanna put his arm around her. Alanna looked at him in concern, "Are you ok?"

Noel nodded. "I just need to talk to you after we eat." Alanna frowned slightly and Natasha gave her a comforting look.

"Hey, you should at least be proud you took down Noel today."

Alanna smiled at that. "Yep I did, he knows how awesome I am." Noel rolled his eyes and ate his food. Once Noel and Alanna were done, Noel escorted her out of the cafeteria and into a private room. Alanna turned to him.

"So, what's wrong?"

Noel sighed. "Alanna I love you with all of my heart, you will always have it. I just wanted to let you know you saved me in so many ways." Alanna nodded and kissed him in which he returned it. "Stay strong beautiful and dream of me. I will always be by your side." Alanna had tears come down her eyes and she embraced him.

"Dream of me too. Whatever this is Noel, I just want you to come back safe."

Noel nodded, "I know, trust me. I hope to tell you everything one day." He kissed her again and left the room. She soon followed making her way to Natasha's dorm in which she had just returned a minute ago. Natasha opened the door and embraced Alanna and soon she led her inside. She texted Clint again: "He spoke to her but no word of what you are doing, she is in the dark. She is crying and I will handle it." Alanna laid down and was silent.

Clint read the text and sighed to himself. He was already waiting in the vehicle bay after having gathered up everything they would need for this trip. He just knew Alanna had to be falling apart in Natasha's arms right now.

He sent a quick text back to Natasha: "I wish I could see you before I leave, but I know Alanna needs you more right now. Make up for it when I get back, I promise."

He felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Natasha now, but he knew the timing was off. A goodbye kiss before battle. He wished they could be more open, but…

Noel had successfully messed up the footage from the lower floor to the garage area and luckily his stealth skills helped him move without alerting anyone. Once he reached the vehicle bay, he saw Clint and nodded. He threw his stuff in the back seat including his extra tools like bombs, his sword and shuriken were there just in case and the famous fake ID kit. Noel jumped in the passenger seat.

"I did it, also I had to send Alanna off like that." He took out his phone and texted Alanna one message: "Goodnight my angel." He felt guilt eating away at him but this was a priority at the moment and he closed his eyes as they hit the open road. He felt Clint's gaze on him but he knew Clint would leave him be for now. Anyway Noel had to get his mind on battle mode right now. It was finally time for Noel Sommers to take revenge for his father.


	16. Chapter 15 - Secret Mission

The next morning, Alanna awoke to the morning sun coming in and as she sat up she realized that she had fallen asleep in Natasha's dorm. By the look of it, it wasn't that late yet so she got up and walked out of her room heading toward the main living area.

Once she entered Tony, Steve and Natasha were there talking and Tony acknowledged her first.

"Hey, good morning."

Alanna just nodded and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Her thoughts were still on Noel and how he acted last night. Natasha walked over handed her some coffee and Alanna thanked her.

Steve turned to Tony, "What's wrong?"

Tony swore, "Damn that kid, Noel messed with Jarvis again." Alanna turned toward him in shock.

"What?"

"Don't act like you didn't know." Tony sighed. Alanna stood up.

"What the hell Tony, I didn't know he messed with Jarvis ok. Things are just..." She yelled. Tony was in shock then gave her a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry."

Natasha shook her head. "Alanna, he will be ok." Alanna was silent since she wasn't in the mood for anyone's attitudes. Natasha knew she was right and could only hope that Clint and Noel would hurry home.

Meanwhile, on the road, Clint and Noel had just arrived in DC and Noel had their new identities secured. He turned to Clint.

"So, do you have a safe, secure area for us to be in temporarily? I don't want to cause trouble too soon."

"Yeah, we'll find a motel to be base of operations," Clint told him as they drove farther into the more seedy parts of the city. It took a while to find just the right hole-in-the-wall place. It was a rundown place and the name was rusted off of the sign. The rooms were $50 a night and once they pulled up to their room Clint saw why. The cleaning lady must have been on vacation.

The rest of it was perfect though, secluded and no questions asked.

As they walked into the room, Clint dumped his duffle bag onto the floor. He walked over to the "kitchen table" and pushed the last resident's trash onto the floor. He began setting up their tech. To say this operation was going to be risky was an understatement. If they were to make even the tiniest miscalculation they would both wind up dead not to mention their future with S.H.I.E.L.D was already in question.

"Look and see if you can hack into the FBI's network and find the security schedule. We need to find out when would be the best time to get to our man," Clint told Noel and then he moved on to getting all the necessary tools they would need readied. Tasers, zip lines, as well as lethal weaponry.

Noel sat down at the table and started going through the FBI network and he was able to bring up the building's blue prints along with video cams and audio feeds. He had to make sure that his weapons were in top shape for the deadliest battle ahead, maybe this was stupid after all. He didn't want to lose his friend and his own life so he had to make sure his battle plan had no flaws in it.

He took a moment to glance at his phone and realized that Alanna never did answer him and said, "Yep I am majorly screwed with her." He threw his phone to the floor after taking out the battery, he couldn't afford distractions. Soon everything was in view on the screen and he smiled. "I am in and now for the fun part."

Meanwhile, back in the Tower, Tony reviewed the footage and turned to Natasha. "So this is what you were talking about Natasha?"

She watched the footage and nodded. "Yeah, but please don't tell Alanna, Noel kept her in the dark for a reason." Tony did a promise over his heart.

"I can't believe that kid."

Steve sighed, "So, what should we do to cheer up Alanna?"

Tony smirked. "Hey Alanna, why don't you go get the rest of the team up?" Alanna didn't move at first but then she thought it wouldn't hurt. She left the main living area and returned to the girls dorm in which she changed than woke up Kole and Evelyn. Once they were awake, Alanna grabbed some water and made her way to the boy's dorm. Once she got off the elevator she knocked and once she got no answer she asked Jarvis.

"Are the boys still sleeping?"

"Yes Miss Alanna." Jarvis answered. Alanna smirked and walked in dumping water on Hawke, Michael, and Luke yelling, "Get up now!" She laughed as they gave her an expression.

"Are you nuts you freaking twit!?" Luke growled at Alanna. He was fuming to be woken up so rudely. If Alanna wasn't a girl he would have punched her. Hawke on the other hand just was sitting stunned.

"Chill Luke, it was just a prank," Michael told him before things could get out of hand. Luke glared at Alanna silently before getting up and heading towards the shower. Hawke shivered but got up as well and Michael yawned. "We'll be out after we get dressed," he told Alanna. A few minutes later Kole and Evelyn showed up.

"Hey Alanna, I was surprised to see you up so early," Kole told her with a smile. She could tell something was up and tilted her head, "Are you okay?"

Alanna standing in the doorway to their room turned back to Michael and the others, "I was ordered to get you up by Tony, don't like it too bad. Take it up with him." She walked off down toward the elevator and she knew Kole and Evelyn were following her but once she returned to the main living area, she started pacing back and forth.

Natasha knew this was a lot worse than what she had imagined. "Alanna, what is it?"

Alanna turned to Kole and Evelyn. "I'm sorry I snapped ok. But there is a lot going on right now and I know Natasha knows all of the info." Natasha nodded and Alanna continued. "I just need my space for right now. Please understand guys."

Steve nodded in understanding. "You know we are here for you, just come to us when you are ready."

Alanna smiled a little, "You are a great person Steve." She left to go to the gym and Natasha heard Bruce walk in.

"Good morning."

Bruce nodded, "So, what is going on?" Tony motioned him to sit down and showed him the video from Jarvis. He was surprised. "So is this why Alanna is acting this way?" Natasha nodded and Bruce said. "Wow."

Back in the gym Alanna had Jarvis put on some of her favorite music and she pulled up her hair and took out her sword. The memory of the time of the museum came pouring over her but she fought it off and started practicing her sword fighting.

"I need to keep my mind busy no matter what."

In DC Noel was close to finding out what he needed. "Clint, how are you doing?" He was concerned for putting his friend through this drama.

"Me?" Clint chuckled under his breath, "You're really worried about me right now?" It was funny because Noel was standing on the edge of the getting the revenge he'd been going after all this time and yet the kid was worried about his friends more. "I'm fine, did you get any information we can use?" He asked hoping they could infiltrate the headquarters tonight.

Back in the boy's dorm each of the boys had taken a turn in the shower and were done throwing on some decent clothes.

"Anyone notice that Noel's missing…?" Hawke ventured. He was probably the worst at mornings out the four of them.

"Hey…you're right," Michael said looking at Noel's empty bed. It was still made like he had never came into the dorm last night, "I wonder what's up?"

"Maybe Steve and the others would know," Luke said and the three of them made their way out into the living area to see Tony, Steve, Natasha, Kole and Evelyn there.

"So Natasha…I guess I'm supposed to ask you what happened?" Kole asked just as the boys had entered. They all looked to Natasha to see what she would say.

Natasha glanced at the new team. "It's classified information, S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't even know and I only found out because Clint is gone too and he's with Noel. Alanna had seen him last night before they left but he never did tell her why he was leaving, she's in the dark. As you can see that didn't go well for her."

Tony interrupted. "Noel messed with Jarvis covering his and Clint's footsteps, they left after 1am."

Natasha sighed. "All I can say is that they will return and when they do, Alanna will make Noel pay for hurting her."

"Anyway, how about you all just enjoy your day and try to give Alanna time, if she approaches any of you later than talk with her but right now she needs her time." Steve said.

Back in DC, Noel smiled at Clint and soon he got a hit, "I finally found the security schedule and the director's schedule. So do you think we should do some espionage first and come up with a battle plan?" He just wanted to make sure they got all of the info down.

"That sounds like a good idea," Clint nodded, "Say Noel how do you look in a jumpsuit?" He asked with a smirk.

Back in the Tower in the gym, Alanna kept getting memory flashes and she finally stopped practicing. She grabbed her water and drank it than sat down grabbed at her necklace. "Noel, come back to me safe." She could only pray in hoping that God will protect the one she loved. After a few minutes she got up and started practicing her fighting style, she might get yelled at later for overdoing it but she didn't care right now.

At the same time the rest of the new team were out in the garden sitting together. Luke was stretched out on one of the benches in full line of the sun.

"No wonder Alanna is acting like a psycho," he said, "Noel ran off…I can't believe he didn't even say anything." Truthfully, he was really worried for Noel. He snuck a glance at Kole and frowned at her expression.

"I don't think Alanna trusts me at all. I just want to help her, but she never wants to talk," Kole said and she looked really upset. "Even though she's supposed to be our sister…"

Michael quickly put an arm around her shoulder and sighed. "It's like Steve said, we just have to let her have her 'alone time' and if she decides she wants to talk to one of us then okay. And I know Noel had to have had his own reasons for doing something like this."

"He would have wanted us to look after Alanna…probably," Hawke decided and Evelyn nodded. She got up and poked Luke in the stomach.

"Yeah, so take it easy on her for this morning and stop calling her names!" She told him. Luke frowned but sighed.

"I'll forgive her, but only because of Noel," he said and swatted Evelyn's finger away, "She never could handle stress well so it's only normal for her to act that way I guess."

"I wish we could do something for her," Kole said and Michael smiled at how concerned she was.

"For now let's just do something to keep our minds off this unless Alanna comes to us…want to play some b-ball?" Michael asked and Evelyn nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, let's play Horse!" She exclaimed and they all went to the outside court to play.

Meanwhile, Clint and Noel had just snuck into the FBI compound in their janitor jumpsuit disguises. The question about the jumpsuits had thrown Noel for a loop earlier, Clint could tell, but now that they were in it had paid off. This was the perfect way to sneak around without raising a lot of suspicion. He turned to Noel as soon as they were out of everyone's earshot.

"We'll take this chance to snoop around…meet back here at 13:00," he told him and they split up to search while pretending they were cleaning.

Inside the tower Natasha sighed as the other Avengers were wondering what was going on inside Natasha's head and Tony spoke up.

"So, you know everything but why didn't you tell the team and Alanna?" Natasha groaned for she really wasn't in the mood to deal with his curiosity.

"It's not my place to tell Alanna, Noel has to do it himself and as for the others, Noel will let them know in time too. I am really worried though, I just hope they are ok."

"Natasha, Noel has Clint as back up and he will bring him back safe also Clint is a good fighter, he will come back too." Steve told her and Natasha smiled a little.

"You are definitely leader type material." Steve got a little embarrassed and Tony broke up the moment.

"Alright, so who is up for a movie? I highly recommend the movie, Batman Begins." Natasha rolled her eyes at the recommendation but decided it would be nice to get everything off her mind for now. They all sat down and Tony started the movie.

Meanwhile, in DC, Noel started looking for more clues hoping to find more than what he had in the past as long as no one spotted him than he should be clear. He noticed an office of one of the top agents and tried the lock and lucky for him it was open. He entered on guard and once he noticed the room was empty he made his way over to the filing cabinet. He started going through the files until he came across the one about him which was not a surprise since he used to do undercover work for them. But once he opened the file, he saw that they knew about him being recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D and his recent activity of fighting in New York. Noel hit his comm link.

"Clint, we might have a problem here." He quickly and quietly got everything back to normal and left the room in a hurry. But then he heard some voices coming down the hall and he went into janitor role making sure his face was down. Lucky for him they never came his way and he hoped to find more information.

On the other end of the building, Clint ducked into an empty room once he got Noel's message.

"What's up?" He asked.

Noel showed him the file and he felt uneasy. "They were there the day you recruited me to S.H.I.E.L.D and they know that I had been in New York all this time and they know about my involvement with the battle with Loki." Then he noticed something else on the file in the bottom corner and his eyes lit up in shock. "They know about Alanna Barrows and that she is my girlfriend." He hoped Clint would give him some advice here.

"Well…it's not surprising, but it's unsettling that they have kept such tabs on you. They did order the murder of your father," he told Noel through the comm, but something seemed strange to Clint as he kept thinking about what this might mean, "Noel, if they are keeping such a close watch on you…you might not have been as stealthy about finding out about your father's death as you thought. I think they might be planning to take you out too," he said as it all started to make sense to him.

They couldn't let news out about the FBI director's corruption and so they would take out anyone who knew…that meant Noel. They had info on Alanna too, possibly so they could use her to get to Noel. Thinking about it made Clint's stomach turn.

"Hold on I'm coming to—!" Clint stopped talking suddenly as a commotion outside caught his attention. He took cover against the doorframe just as an older man and his lackey went walking by.

"What do you mean Noel Sommers 'just disappeared'? What am I paying you incompetents for, Jackson? He's a nineteen year old boy for crying out loud!" The older, obviously higher ranking, man yelled. The lackey that was scrambling after him adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Yes Mister Ackleson Sir, but this boy is also a member of S.H.I.E.L.D and he somehow managed to leave Stark Institute without our lookouts noticing…Fury's men are a tricky bunch as you well know," Jackson said. Clint's eyes widened as he realized this was their man.

"Don't remind me about that trash organization. They think they're so much better than us, but who does the clean ups after they're done wrecking half the city? Anyways, I want that kid dead as soon as possible!" Ackleson said as the two of them walked out of Clint's sight. Clint immediately radioed Noel.

"Hey, I've got Ackleson in my sights, we should meet up asap," he told Noel.

"I am on my way Clint." Noel carefully made his way to Clint's location and once they found a temporary safe spot, he turned to him. "So, you saw that bastard, where is he? Also I been thinking that Alanna had once been undercover for the CIA and I think there was a mole who told Ackleson about her. I might of just put my girlfriend in serious danger. I am sure the CIA has been keeping tabs on her too and both directors are working together to take us down. I have to warn Alanna." He didn't have his phone on him but he asked to borrow Clint's and he quickly typed the message. "Red Alert, CIA on your trail Alanna, keep everyone near you." He sent it to her than deleted the history. He turned to Clint. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Back at the Tower Alanna screamed when she saw the message and Natasha was the first to reach the gym with guns ready to go. Alanna was shaking and she carefully walked up to her putting her guns down. "Alanna, what is it?" She showed the message Noel had just sent and Natasha said, "Guys, we need to talk now. Jarvis call the rest of the teams and tell them to get down here."

Jarvis did and soon everyone was in the gym and Alanna turned to them. "Guys, I am in deep trouble here. I've been compromised by my old government work force, the CIA. Noel must be in DC with Clint right now and he just sent the warning."

Tony eyes grew wide, "Shit, now it's possible Fury will be involved." Steve turned to Alanna.

"What do you mean CIA?" Alanna retold the story to the others.

"We will keep an eye out, Alanna. I will let Clint know we got the message." Natasha typed a message to him thanking him and Noel for the heads up.

Alanna sighed. "This means, the Avengers and you guys are in danger too. But they won't harm any of you except me as revenge for leaving to join S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm ready to fight them for you Alanna. So are Noel and Clint, and the rest of us." Natasha said. Tony nodded.

Back at the FBI HQ…

"They got your message and say thanks," Clint told Noel and then got back down to the task at hand. "We'll never get to him head on…I'll create a distractions going straight to him and I want you to sneak overhead through the air vent. You memorized the blueprint right? They went into the very last office on the right. Come out when I give the signal." Clint told him. Then the two of them split up.

Clint came up to the office he had seen the two of them go into and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Anyone in here? My shift ends in thirty minutes and this is the last room I've got to clean," he shouted so they could hear him. There was some grumbling and Jackson opened the door just a crack.

"Got lost, we don't need you to clean in here today," he said with a frown adjusting his glasses again. He made a move to shut the door in Clint's face but Clint jammed the handle of his mop inside the door and pushed his way inside with his cleaning cart bumping Jackson aside in the process.

"Sorry, I like to be thorough and besides my boss would chew me out if I got lazy on the job." Clint smiled at the death glare Jackson sent him and began to mop around the granite floor pretending to ignore them. Ackleson had his eyes close on Clint from behind his oak desk and he frowned.

"Just stay out of our way then, _boy_." Ackleson told him and then went back to discussing things with Jackson who took a seat in front of him. This was easy as cake, Clint thought as he slowly made his way around the room. He would make his way behind Ackleson's desk and then pull his bow, that was stored safely in his 'cleaning cart', on him and call Noel.

He was almost about to pull his plan into motion when suddenly the door to the room burst open and three armed men ran in.

"Sir, we've been infiltrated! Someone's been going through the file cabinets in the information room," One of them said and Clint cursed in his head.

"No way, how did they get past security!?" Jackson demanded nearly tripping himself as he jumped up from his seat. "Mobilize and find the intruders at once!" He shouted at them. They were about to scramble off as ordered when suddenly Ackleson spoke up.

"No need," he said and Clint heard the click before he felt the cool barrel of a gun touch the back of his head. He froze. "Did you really think I didn't know who you were, infamous Hawkeye, right hand man directly under Nick Fury?" Ackleson smirked and Clint slowly put up his hands letting his mop drop to the floor.

"You sure you aren't confusing me with someone else, bud? I'm just trying to earn minimum wage here," he said trying to keep his cover. It was no use though it had been blown. Ackleson pistol whipped the side of his head and Clint's vision showed black splotches for a few moments, but he stayed steady on his feet.

"I'm not playing this game, _Agent Barton_," Ackleson spat, "What are you after here?" He demanded. Silently Clint was thankful Ackleson still thought he was working alone. That meant Noel could still get the drop on him if he got the timing right. Now if Clint could just make his way to his bow…

Noel cursed for Clint being found out but he had to act fast and he didn't care if he ended up hurt but he sure in hell wasn't going to allow Clint to die for him. He closed his eyes for a moment praying that this will work than he kicked down the vent cover with his katana in hand. He was so fast with the shuriken killing the three armed men than he jumped down pointing the katana at the director's throat.

"Get away from Hawkeye or else I will slice your throat! Clint now grab your bow!"

Director Ackleson sneered. "Well, look who it is, the ninja boy wannabe. Noel Sommers and I see you came for some revenge."

Once Clint had his bow, Noel smiled. "I am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent now, best decision of my life. Hawkeye found me when you were about to leave me to die, I waited a long time for this." Jackson moved but Noel knew Clint had him cornered. Noel pushed the director down. "Why are you after Alanna Barrows?"

The director laughed. "The CIA director, Aaron Johnstone, informed me that your little girlfriend once worked for them and they too had a good reason of disposing her. But according to the CIA field agents who had watched her last mission, Agent Romanoff intervened and saved the girl."

Noel pushed the katana deeper into his throat. "Alanna is under the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. You do realize that you had made a great mistake."

The director smirked. "Actually, they had been trailing her since she's been with S.H.I.E.L.D and knows that she is now at the Institute, she was just taken over by Loki of Asgard correct?"

Noel punched him in the face. "Don't ever speak of her again, she's more of a hero than you ever will be. She's fierce and strong, if you go after her now, S.H.I.E.L.D will bring you all down and the Avengers too."

The director laughed. "You might be a little late there kid, though Agent Barton is an excellent marksman, you with your supposed ninja skills. Both of you won't make it out alive." Noel was close to snapping and he felt Clint's gaze on him as he was telling him to make the right choice. Noel's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean we might be a little late?"

"The CIA already has a team in position in New York." The director said. Noel slammed the director into the wall than picked him up and used his katana cutting him in the abdomen area.

"You bastard!"

Back in New York. Alanna heard something from outside of the Tower and her eyes went wide "Guys, prepare for battle." Next thing there was an explosion that shook the tower and Jarvis was sending out a warning.

The teams all scrambled into action as CIA agents stormed into the tower. Tony quickly called his suit into action and sent a distress signal to Clint's communicator.

Back with Clint and Noel, Clint kept his arrow trained on Jackson but cursed once his comm started beeping telling him the others were under attack. "Dammit, we have to get back and help the others. Noel I don't know what you're going to do with this guy but you gotta do it quick!" He hoped the others would be able to hold their own until they returned to help.

Noel nodded and turned to the director holding his katana. "I can't say it's been a pleasure but burn in hell." He killed the director feeling slightly better and then they rushed out of the building. Once back in the hotel, they gathered up their supplies and rushed to the car with Clint driving fast back to New York.

Back at the tower Alanna had just intercepted some of the trained CIA soldiers from hurting her friends. "Shit, how in the hell did you all find me?"

The leader of the group smirked. "Alanna Barrows, we had been tracking you for some time now. We also are aware of what Noel Sommers and Clint Barton are doing right now." Alanna knew that she had to distract them long enough for the remaining members to show up.

As a soldier came close to her, Natasha stepped up and shot him than body slammed him to the ground.

"Take Alanna alive, knock the others out." The leader growled. Tony started blasting away with Steve at his back. Everyone else were doing team ups and Steve yelled.

"Protect Alanna!"

Alanna fought her hardest, she should had grabbed her armor before coming to the gym but too late now. All of the sudden she saw a red light fixed on her, it was a sniper but she knew they couldn't kill her and she used her kinetic ability on him killing him. Tony called Clint again,

"How far you? We need the famous Hawkeye now!"

Alanna saw her friends out of the corner of her eye and knew this could possibly end in a blood bath so she did what came to mind. "Fury, we need back up here at Stark Tower, trained CIA operatives had attacked us."

Fury answered, "There better be an explanation for this Alanna, alright trained S.H.I.E.L.D agents are on the way." Alanna cut the transmission and told everyone which Tony yelled.

"Are you out of your mind Alanna?"

Alanna yelled, "You don't know the CIA like I do, they won't stop until I am in their custody and we need all of the backup we can get." Steve agreed with Alanna.

"Good job. Now let's kick their butts." Alanna smirked and attacked again.

It was about ten minutes later and suddenly Maria Hill stormed the Tower with dozens of agents.

"Here to save your butt, Stark," she exclaimed and they went to work. It took a lot of fighting and everyone got banged up in the process but soon the CIA agents were all subdued. Iron Man made sure to keep the leader of the agents awake for questioning and he set Maria on him.

"So Johnstone, what's your angle here?" Maria demanded stomping his private parts. Johnstone cried out in pain and several of the men in the room cringed for him.

"W-We're here to put Alanna out of her misery as the FBI puts down Noel Sommers! It was all Robert Ackleson's idea since he had Noel's father killed and Noel found out! He was afraid the kid was going to turn him in!" Johnstone spilled everything he knew and Maria scoffed. She had as much info as she needed to throw both Ackleson and Johnstone into jail with this. She turned to Alanna.

"Agent Barrows, you used to work for this creep…any last words for him before I take him into custody?" She asked.

Alanna stepped forward and punched the ex-director of the CIA in the face and it felt good. "Ex director Johnstone, I just want to thank you for leaving me out on a classified mission because if it wasn't for you, Black Widow would of never found me and you and your team sure in hell wouldn't just had been taken down by the famous Avengers with the new team and S.H.I.E.L.D." She turned to Maria with a smile. "Tell Fury, that he has everything he needs for right now."

Then Alanna turned to Johnstone. "One more thing, you will never be able to take down Storm Dragon or anyone of us." Maria picked him up and escorted him to the Helicarrier. Alanna now felt better. She texted Clint telling them that with her calling in S.H.I.E.L.D, everything got settled and the ex CIA director was in custody. But that's all they knew.

Once S.H.I.E.L.D left Tony turned to Alanna. "You did good back there and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Alanna smiled. "It's fine and I just want to thank all of you for having my back."

Natasha hugged her. "Alright, now that Clint and Noel on their way back, let's go wait for them."

Everyone returned upstairs and Tony was mumbling about how his precious Tower had always ended up being destroyed. Alanna felt bad. "Hey Tony, I will make it up to you I promise." Tony laughed a little.

"No worries kid, I'm sure you would want to spend your time with ninja boy anyway."

Back in the car, Noel sighed with relief. "I am so happy that part is over but now S.H.I.E.L.D is involved, I have a feeling that Fury will want answers from me and Alanna."

"That's for sure, especially since Ackleson is dead," Clint told him, "We'll just say it was self-defense. It'll be our little secret."

The two of them were anxious to get back home to the others and after their five hour road trip they finally made it. It was evening by then and everyone had settled down after the fight. Clint's eyes went wide when he saw that the side of Stark Tower was blown out. He and Noel entered the Tower and everyone was waiting for them. The first thing he did was to look everyone over and make sure they were all physically ok. Thankfully that was the case.

"Sorry we're late for the party," he joked with a grin. He was relieved the most to see Natasha was okay, but then he knew she could hold her own just fine. Really he felt foolish for being worried.

"More fun for us then, Cupid." Tony smirked. Clint snorted at him.

"Right," he answered and looked from Noel to Alanna. He gave Noel a look.

Alanna turned to Noel and embraced him. "I thought you were in deep trouble. I am happy you are safe." Noel nodded and returned it.

"I have a lot to tell you Alanna, but I am just happy you got the warning in time." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him, she felt all of her fears leave her and he returned it. She pulled away than turned to Clint.

"Thank you for watching out for him." She took his hand and lead him to the others in which they all greeted him and Noel than heard the story of how Alanna had pranked the boys that morning. Noel laughed and high fived Alanna.

"Good job, I've been wanting to do something like that for a while." Alanna laughed and she knew that everything was going to be ok for now.

Meanwhile, Natasha walked up to Clint. "I am so happy you are safe." She discreetly lead him out of the main living area and back to her dorm so they can have some privacy. Once they got off the elevator and into her dorm, she locked the door than turned to Clint kissing him. She never had felt that emotional but the battle calmed her down and she knew that Clint had missed her just as much.

Meanwhile, Fury called the tower and Alanna answered. "Yes sir."

Fury smiled a little. "Good job today Agent Barrows, you and Agent Sommers need to debrief tomorrow morning, 8am sharp."

Alanna nodded. "Yes, sir."

Fury ended the conversation and Tony asked Alanna, "Do you want back up?" Alanna turned to Noel and he shook his head.

"No, we got it. But if it makes you feel better Stark than you can escort us there."

Tony smirked. "I might just do that."

Alanna nodded in understanding than grabbed Noel's hand and left the room heading to a private room where they could be alone. She locked the door and she pulled him close kissing him. "I missed you."

Noel replied with a smile. "Missed you too princess." Alanna felt tired and Noel nodded as he laid down and she laid down next to him with her head on his chest.

Alanna held him tight. "Just for tonight, don't leave."

Noel understood. "I will never leave you again. I promise." She fell asleep in his arms and he smiled knowing they were going to be ok.


	17. Chapter 16 - Welcome Home

In Natasha's dorm, Natasha dragged Clint to the living area and she motioned him to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Clint, I was so worried for you in honesty I was thinking the worst, not that I don't trust you. It's just that my fears came alive while you were gone." She felt embarrassed with telling him this but he had to know. She was silent for a moment. "So, did it go ok?"

Clint couldn't help but think Natasha was cute when she worried about him. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips before smirking. "It was a piece of cake. We barely had any trouble at all except I'm more famous than I thought. The FBI director knew who I was and it blew the plan. Luckily Noel and I were able to turn the tables," he told her leaning back in his seat stretching his hands behind his head. "How were things here? Alanna must have been upset."

Natasha sighed. "She was a wreck, she spent her time in the gym for most of the day training with her sword and her fight moves. Then she got a message from Noel about her former government employer the CIA were onto her and they attacked the tower. They wanted to dispose of Alanna for reasons we don't know yet, they wanted her alive and to take the rest of us down. That message she got shook her up and luckily for us, Alanna called Fury for back up." She turned to Clint and moved closer to him laying her head on his lap. "I am happy, Noel was there to help you out."

Clint smiled and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He could barely believe he was able to be with her like this. They had come a long way since his orders to kill her. Who would have thought they would end up together. "Yeah…if Noel…" Clint blinked and shook his head, "If Noel hadn't been there…" He never got to finish his sentence because his eyes drifted closed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep right there on Natasha's couch.

Meanwhile, with Noel and Alanna, Alanna awoke to a nightmare and after the attack on the tower from her former government work force, the CIA, she felt like she would never sleep again. It was worse when Loki had taken control of her mind and her past crept back into head. Noel sat up.

"Alanna, what is it?" She was shaking a little and he pulled her close to his chest in comfort. "It's ok, it was just a nightmare."

Alanna sighed. "Noel, I just had a nightmare that Johnstone took me away and tortured me, you didn't..." Noel kissed her and she returned it.

"You are safe, Alanna, I should of been here for you but I was out chasing my own demons. I know our friends would had never allowed that to happen."

Alanna smiled a little. "You are right Noel. Thank you for the comfort."

Noel whispered, "Anything for you. So do you want to return to sleep?" Alanna shook her head and checked her watch, it was already going on 2am.

"No." Noel than got an idea and they left the room and made their way to the main living area. They turned on the TV and sat down cuddling and Alanna felt safe again.

It was later on that morning and Kole had just finished up with her shower and was busy drying her hair. She was gazing in the mirror as she put the final bit of bounce into her wavy black hair when she saw him. There standing behind her was a young man with shards of glass and rock embedded in his face and arms. His face was bloody, but she could make out brown eyes and matted burgundy hair. Kole pursed her lips and sat down her brush.

"Hello," she said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The boy had a hard time of nodding, his neck stiff with what seemed to be rigor mortis.

"I'm listening," Kole told him turning in her seat to face him. The young man opened his mouth but all that came out was a hissing sound as air escaped through the holes the glass had made in his throat. Kole waited patiently as he gathered air again. Finally he was able to speak this time.

"Naaakhti…hurt…" he whispered pointing to his chest where his heart would be and then raised his finger pointing directly at Kole. "Coming…_here,_" he hissed, "Hurt."

Kole regarded him with a frown, but then nodded and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, now please be at rest," she told him before chanting a spell and making him disappear from this world.

A few hours later after everyone was up, she Luke, Michael, Evelyn and Hawke were all out in the gardens discussing what had happened. Evelyn was a little pale as she heard Kole's story.

"You saw a _ghost_?" Evelyn sputtered.

"Yes…I have always been able to see spirits," Kole told her, "But don't worry I sent him off to the afterlife after he delivered his message so he won't be hanging around."

"…and he said Nakhti was going to hurt…us?" Michael asked with his fingers to his chin trying to piece this together.

"Yes, I'm afraid so…I've already told Tony but I doubt there is much he can do with this information. I just want everyone to be extra careful. I have a bad feeling," Kole told them all. Luke gave her a level look.

"I don't believe in 'ghosts'," he told her but then sighed, "but I'll keep an eye out."

Kole smiled at him, "Thank you all."

Then they all decided to get some practice in. For a change of pace they trained outside.

Alanna and Noel awoke to the sound of a camera and she opened her eyes to see Tony smirking at them. "Good morning love birds, I see you two had a great night."

Alanna took a second to realize what he had done. "Stark, give me that picture now!" She got up and chased him as he was running with the camera in hand.

"No way." Alanna turned to her boyfriend who was still sleeping and she groaned, grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the head. He shot up.

"What the hell happened?"

"Tony took a picture of us sleeping." She said. Noel laughed.

"Alanna, calm down, he won't be able to do much anyway." Natasha walked in with Clint following her.

"What did Tony do now?" She asked them.

"Stark used his damn camera and took a picture of Noel and I on the couch sleeping." Alanna said. Natasha smirked a little.

"So, you two did end up together last night!"

Alanna sighed and glanced at the time. "Shit, Fury will be pissed at us if we are late for the debrief, Noel move it!" Noel still half asleep sighed.

"Well, here comes the hell." Alanna laughed and pulled his hand, dragging him out of the room. Natasha than walked up to Tony demanding to give her the camera or else face a certain death and Tony reluctantly gave her the camera. Natasha noticed Clint's grin and she smiled.

A few minutes later Alanna and Noel both returned to the main living area in their SHIELD outfits right in time for a jet to pick them up. Tony turned to them.

"I am coming too, I don't trust Fury."

Natasha groaned, "Stark, they will be fine, it's just a typical debrief." Tony shook his head.

"I think he's hiding something." He suited up and the kids boarded the jet. It wasn't long until the three of them arrived on the helicarrier and Fury wasn't happy to see Tony.

"Stark, you have no right to be here."

Tony stood in front of the kids. "I think I do, since this does concern me." Fury ignored him and escorted the three into a meeting room. Agent Hill was there too and Tony greeted her.

"Thanks, Hill for the help yesterday." Maria nodded and just pretty much pretended Tony wasn't there. Fury started the meeting.

"Agents Barrows and Sommers, it's been awhile for both of you. You two are the next great partnered team outside of Agents Romanoff and Barton."

Noel nodded. "So, why are we here sir?" Fury sat down and took out the files with their info in it.

"I think you know."

Alanna turned to Noel and Tony who understood and she asked. "Is Ex-Director Johnstone held in custody here?" Fury raised a brow.

"Yes, Agent Hill put him in a cell. No Agent Barrows you will not see him while you are here." Alanna nodded. She could tell this going to be a long meeting.

Back at the tower Steve and Bruce had joined Natasha and Clint in the main living area and Steve asked. "Did Alanna and Noel leave already?"

Natasha nodded. "Along with Stark, who is there to keep an eye on Fury since he thinks he's hiding something."

Bruce sighed. "Typical Stark." Steve nodded in agreement.

Back on the helicarrier, Fury stared at them. "So, tell me Alanna on why did the CIA director come after you? Also why were you in DC Noel?" Before either of them spoke up, Tony intervened.

"Noel was just on a routine mission to check out the area, as for the CIA I guess they were just jealous that I have Alanna at the tower now." Tony said smugly but Fury wasn't really buying it. He turned his one good eye on Alanna and Noel.

"That's nice Stark, but I want to hear it directly from these two's mouth's if you don't mind." He said and waited for Alanna and Noel to speak.

Alanna felt nervous as she spoke up first, "Sir, Stark isn't wrong on the CIA wanting revenge on me. They left me on a classified mission hoping for me to not make it and that was when Agent Romanoff found me and brought me here. I honestly have no idea why the director wanted me out of the way."

Tony nodded, "See, sir I was right after all."

Fury sighed, "Well your parents brought you here to America because of your father designing government spy planes but I think he had another life with the CIA." Alanna's eyes shot up in shock and Tony nodded.

"Well if that is true than that explains a lot."

Noel had to stay professional and couldn't comfort her at the moment but instead said, "Alanna, it's ok. It's all over now."

Fury turned to him. "So Noel will you please tell me your story?" Noel nodded.

"It all started when I found out that my father was assassinated by the yakuza in Japan because the FBI sent him to do some spying on them. But it turns out that the FBI were really responsible and just used the yakuza to cover up the act. So, when I entered Stark Institute I had asked Clint to help me gather more info on his killers and we succeeded. So that is why I was in DC and I killed Director Ackleson in self-defense, I only wanted answers and to bring him to justice somehow."

Fury nodded taking everything down from both of them. "Anything else?"

Noel turned to Alanna. "The CIA director and the FBI director were working together and wanted both of us killed. But thankfully, S.H.I.E.L.D found us through Agents Barton and Romanoff." Alanna couldn't believe this and Tony whistled.

"Shit, you two had it rough, the American government is more corrupted than I thought."

Fury sighed, "Well, with Agent Johnstone in custody, we should be able to do a full confession. Alright Agents Sommers and Barrows, you two aren't in any trouble and as for Clint, tell him that he's off the hook too." Noel and Alanna thanked Fury and were dismissed from the meeting room. Tony held back for a moment.

"I will keep a closer eye on them don't worry."

Fury nodded, "All of you need to keep an eye on the kids, something big is coming." He left the room and Tony whispered under his breath.

"You have no idea."

Meanwhile, Clint had woken up from his brief cat nap and had walked outside to see what the rest of the kids were up to. When he saw that they were training he smirked.

"Hey, mind if I join in? These teams seem a little uneven," he said noting how Kole was fending off both Luke and Michael. She was actually doing it with ease which impressed him.

"Finally old man, I was beginning to wonder if we were still training to be a team or just on holiday," Luke said with a grin. Clint wrinkled up his nose at the nick name.

"Hey, that's Steve, I'm not that old, you better come up with something else…come on Michael," Clint motioned for Michael to break off from Kole and Luke to spar with him.

"Hmm, let me think on it," Luke said and Clint just shook his head.

"Okay no lightning, just hand to hand," Clint told him and Michael nodded.

"Got it," he said and then he attacked. Michael, Clint knew, was definitely trained in the style of the NYPD. It was fast and tight, no room for an opening.

"Wow, you guys are crazy good," Evelyn said with her mouth hanging open as she watched Clint trade blows with Michael one by one each blocking and returning the hits of the other.

"I wish I could fight like that…" Hawke trailed off watching them too. They went on for a while until they broke apart for a light break. Clint laughed.

"You know, I could teach you," he told Hawke. Hawke was a good kid, but sometimes he just lacked the confidence he needed. Hawke's eyes went wide.

"Seriously?" He asked and Clint nodded.

"Sure, come on over," he said and Hawke did, his stance a little sloppy just like a new recruit's would be. Clint would have to start from the basics.

At the same time, Tony soon met up with Alanna and Noel and they all returned to Stark Tower. Once they returned, Natasha asked them how it went and they told her it went fine than the kids changed and went to see the rest of their friends. Once they spotted them outside, Noel yelled, "Hey Clint!" Alanna smiled and waved at them.

Back in the tower Steve turned to Tony, "Well?"

Tony smiled. "It had gone great old man." Steve groaned at the nickname and Natasha asked.

"Are they in trouble?" Tony shook his head.

"No, Fury left them off the hook mostly because he thinks something big is coming our way and that he needs all of us to keep an eye on the kids." Natasha nodded in agreement and Tony poured himself some scotch.

Back outside, Clint smiled when he saw Noel and Alanna. "Well, how did it go?" He asked them. He and Hawke had gone on break after Clint had shown him how to roundhouse, punch and a few counters. Hawke wasn't bad when he tried and his super strength made up for what he lacked in style. Evelyn came up and hugged Alanna as soon as she walked into the garden.

"Welcome back!"

Noel nodded and walked closer to Clint explaining to him what had happened and told him that Fury had left all three of them off the hook. "Yeah, but Alanna is still in shock over the info about the two directors working together." Noel couldn't help to feel like he would still have to make it up to her on what he had done to her while away so he decided to ask Clint. "Hey Clint, how should I make it up to Alanna, I feel like I still owe her?"

"Well, it seems like she's forgiven you…but maybe you should try asking her out on a date. I'm sure she wouldn't mind it since it would be the first real one since you started dating. Not to mention while you two are alone you can ask her how she feels about what happened." Clint told him.

Noel smiled at his friend. "Sure, I will ask her later. Looks like right now she wants some girl time." He then turned to Luke and Michael. "Hey I challenge you all to a game of basketball and the losers has to pay up $20." He knew his friends couldn't resist a challenge.

Meanwhile, Alanna hugged Evelyn back. "Thanks and I see you are full of energy today, hope the boys didn't give you a hard time." She smiled than walked over to Kole feeling a little insecure. "Hey, can we talk?" She knew Kole is probably upset with her and didn't expect Alanna to hang out with her. Then she turned to Evelyn. "You too, Evelyn, come join us girls."

Alanna walked away from the boys with Kole and Evelyn following her and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the moment. "So, I guess you didn't expect this huh." She hoped that they would talk to her.

"No, but this makes me really happy. Honestly I was getting the feeling you didn't like me or that I had made you angry somehow," Kole told Alanna with a big smile. She felt relieved that the other girl was finally making time to hang out with her again. Evelyn grinned off to the side. She could tell Kole was really happy.

"So what's up?" Evelyn asked looking at Alanna, "Did something happen with Noel?" Evelyn got a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought of the couple. They were just so romantic and she wished she could be in love with somebody the way Alanna and Noel were.

Alanna sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree. "Actually, I'm sorry I know I can be the worst person in the world because I don't really know how to act around people. But Noel and I are doing ok so far, except when he had left and I was in the dark." She couldn't shake those feelings still. "I just learned a lot more today during the briefing and honestly I don't understand what is truth or lies anymore when it comes to my life. I feel like I am spinning out of control with doing missions for S.H.I.E.L.D the training with you guys and the Avengers not to mention stopping Loki and the evil mastermind." She was silent for a moment trying to calm herself down. "Plus on top of that, the nightmares are worse now." She waited to see if they thought she was crazy but she could tell they were concerned.

Kole leaned in and hugged her friend tight patting her on the back, "I understand, and if the training and missions are too much why don't you ask Natasha for a break? I would hate for your mental health to suffer…especially since I think something dangerous is coming our way and we will need your abilities for the fight," Kole told her finally letting her go.

"Yeah we will keep the boys in line while you rest." Evelyn said giving her a thumbs up.

"What was that squirt?" Luke demanded as all the boys walked up to them all sweaty from their basketball match. Evelyn yelped and Luke grinned as he tugged her ponytail.

"N-Nothing!" Evelyn said and Michael laughed at their antics.

"Alanna was just saying she was tired, and we should take it easy on her for a while." Kole told them. The boys all nodded.

"Right, if you need help with anything just let us know," Hawke told her.

Back inside the tower Natasha turned to Tony. "So, any idea on how are we supposed to find that damn magic book? I mean we are still in the dark here.

Tony answered. "I have no luck on the book and no news from Dr. Strange yet."

Steve sighed. "Well, maybe Alanna could help with the research Stark, she seems to know a lot about mythology thanks to her mom."

Tony thought about it for a moment, "I will ask her sometime soon, she has enough to deal with."

At that same moment a purple mist appeared in the tower and it swirled around to reveal none other than Dr. Strange standing in its center.

"Hello everyone, I have dire news. It seems Nakhti will be making his move on the Tome of All on the next morning. I have finally determined its location—an ancient temple in Central America of the Aztecs. You must retrieve it before Nakhti does," he told them all with an urgent tone in his voice.

Back outside, Alanna glanced up at her friends and Noel sat down next to her holding her hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, my body feels like it's under too much stress especially after fighting those CIA operatives yesterday." Noel sighed and helped her up.

"Come on, we need to talk to Natasha and have Bruce check you over." Alanna groaned a little but before they could even reach the tower, Tony yelled out the window.

"Everyone assemble now, we just got news about the magic book from Dr. Strange."

Alanna sighed. "Well so much for that, let's go see what is happening." The novice team entered the tower and once they were all gathered in the main living area, Noel asked: "So, what is going on?"

Dr. Strange smiled at the team. "Hello again young heroes, I knew you all had been busy lately and I'm sorry but you all must leave for Central America to retrieve the book."

Alanna felt uncomfortable and then she started not feeling well which Bruce walked over to her.

"Alanna." She gave him a small nod and he felt her forehead. "You are burning up, come on you must come to the infirmary." He led her out of the room and Natasha followed immediately. Noel turned to the rest of the Avengers.

"She was just telling us on how tired she was."

Steve sighed. "Let's hope she will recover in time." Noel nodded than turned to his friends before following Natasha to the medical bay.

Meanwhile, Tony smiled. "Thank you Dr. Strange, all of us will depart early tomorrow."

Dr. Strange nodded. "I will continue to monitor and let you know if things change." He left then.

Once Bruce got Alanna inside he had her lay down and covered her up. Natasha grabbed some water and made her take it and some crackers to help her stomach. Noel sat down next to her bed holding her hand which Natasha told him.

"She will be fine Noel."

Noel nodded than turned to Bruce. "How is she?"

Bruce smiled. "She will be fine, she just needs to break the fever."

Natasha got up. "I will leave you two alone Noel." She thanked Bruce and as she stepped out of the medical bay she saw Clint standing there in concern.

"Is everything okay?" Clint asked Natasha as she walked over, "Maybe we should make her sit out on the mission tomorrow until she recovers." Clint had seen how pale Alanna's face was and he was worried she might be over taxing herself. The thing with Noel had probably pushed her condition over the edge.

Natasha sighed. "She has a high fever and an upset stomach. I think she had put too much stress on her body and expects too much of herself especially what had happened yesterday. She thinks she has to prove herself to us and then with Noel, she had to prove that she wasn't weak. What do you think Clint, do you think I should pull her out of the mission tomorrow?"

"Well, if we tell her she can't go it might stress her out more…let's just ask if she feels up to it and see what she thinks…" Clint wanted to go and ask Alanna now because he was really worried about her but he knew Noel was in there and that they were probably having a moment. He didn't want to interrupt that. He looked at Natasha. "I'm no good with girls. I don't really know what to do." He finally admitted.

Natasha laughed a little, "Relax, I will be in there with you so don't worry."

Meanwhile, Noel felt happy as Alanna woke up and he asked her on how she was feeling which she responded. "I feel like crap."

Noel laughed a little, "Well, I think you still look beautiful." She smiled and squeezed his hand in which he handed her more water. "You have to get through this Alanna, but know this you aren't alone. In fact Natasha and Clint are standing outside the room right now. Do you want me to bring them in?" She nodded and he got up and kissed her on the lips which she returned it. "I will leave you guys alone and return later, I promise." He walked out of the room and turned to them. "Alanna is asking for you two, I will leave for now." Noel took off and Natasha entered with Clint right behind her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Clint asked as he took a seat in a chair next to Alanna's bed. "I know Tony and the others have a big mission planned for tomorrow but I wanted to ask if you feel up to going. We can have someone stay back with you at the Tower if you need more rest. I don't want you to push yourself, Alanna," Clint told Alanna as he looked her over from her place on the medical ward bed. She still looked pretty pale.

Alanna tried to sit up and with Natasha's help she did in which she thanked her. "I don't know honestly, I think everyone is expecting me to recover in a few hours so they can have my ability out on the battlefield."

Natasha nodded toward Clint telling him that she was right about Alanna than she turned back to Alanna. "We don't expect you to prove yourself to us, I told you before that you already lived up to my expectations as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and a hero."

Alanna shook her head. "I don't know why but I never think it's enough. I had to push myself during the fights with Loki and the CIA operatives because I had to prove that I wasn't someone who was weak."

Natasha sighed. "You aren't weak Alanna, your power grew and everyone will want you to recover because if you go tomorrow, you will only put yourself in more danger." Natasha "A little help here Clint."

"Yes, you have to believe me when I say that Kole and the others see you as more then just a weapon to use on the battlefield. They would all be just fine going alone and letting you rest, I can tell by the way they act. They are really worried about you as well. The final decision is up to you though," Clint told Alanna, but truthfully he just wanted to make her rest. He would respect her choice on the matter though. He watched to see what she would say.

Alanna thought over his words carefully. "You guys are right, I just decided to stay here at the tower but I don't want to make anyone stay behind. Going up against the new evil, sounds like everyone is needed. But if it is someone, make sure Noel goes with the team ok."

Natasha nodded. "That might be a little hard to convince him not to stay but if you want an Avenger here for safety than I'm sure Clint and I can talk to the others and get their opinion. Unless you want me or Clint here?"

Alanna was silent. "I do want one of you guys here, I think an Avenger would be a good choice. But who it is it doesn't matter." Natasha turned to Clint. "What do you think?"

"Well…it should be someone you're comfortable with," Clint said as he started to think of who was best suited to the job. Alanna was really close to Natasha, and she seemed to like Tony but he wasn't the most responsible type. Clint thought about it for a few moments and then nodded to himself, "I volunteer if you don't mind. I'm good at playing lookout. Unless you would rather have Natasha here for some girl time."

Alanna turned to Natasha. "Would you mind if Clint stayed here?"

Natasha smiled. "Nope, honestly I think it's perfect since he can see stuff better from a distance."

Alanna nodded and met Clint's gaze. "Than it's you Clint, you can tell the others for me and I will handle Noel."

Natasha nodded. "Alright, get some sleep Alanna. You need to recover."

Alanna smiled. "Thanks again for watching over me." She felt her eyes grow heavy and soon drifted off to sleep.

Natasha smiled and motioned Clint to follow her back upstairs. Once they were upstairs everyone was just relaxing and Tony asked, "How is she?"

Natasha sighed, "She has to break her fever and get over her being sick, she had decided to stay here and Clint will be here to watch her." Tony reacted than.

Meanwhile, Noel was already back in the medical ward sitting next to her bed. He had a feeling that she was staying behind tomorrow.

"Alanna feel better."

Alanna awoke and noticed him sitting there. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I am staying here tomorrow."

Noel nodded. "Who is staying behind?" He asked her curiously.

She took his hand. "You are needed with our friends Noel, Clint had offered to stay here for me."

Noel sighed, "Well, at least he's the most logical choice outside of Natasha, I am not mad."

She smiled, "Good, now I need sleep."

Noel squeezed her hand. "I will be here until Bruce kicks me out." She laughed a little before drifting off to sleep.

Back in the tower Natasha had a feeling Tony might react for the wrong reasons and she waited to see how this would turn out.

"You? Are you kidding me? Alanna had the choice of me and she went with _you?_" He asked and then huffed, "She clearly has terrible taste in men," he finally said at last. Clint snorted at him.

"Please, Shell Head, just focus on the mission tomorrow and try not to screw it up," Clint told him with roll of his eyes. Tony was such a drama queen sometimes. Tony just tsked and turned to Natasha.

"Well, at least I'll have the lovely Miss Romanoff at my side. Jealous Robin Hood?" Tony said walking over and draping an arm around Natasha's shoulder and raising an eyebrow in Clint's direction. Clint just snickered, Tony had no idea what he had just walked into.

Natasha grabbed Tony's arm and put him in the head lock than lifted her legs and slammed him to the ground in which Tony felt it. "Shit Natasha."

She laughed. "Don't touch me Stark. By the way, you aren't the most responsible person here to look after Alanna. She wanted an Avenger to watch out for her while we were gone and she chose Clint because of his ability to see danger from a distance."

Tony sighed, "Are you implying that my tower will be attacked again?"

Natasha shook her head. "No, but it never hurts to be cautious especially after what she just been through."

Tony turned to Clint. "Keep a good eye on her Robin Hood."

Natasha sighed and turned to the novice team. "Don't worry, Alanna will be fine and back on the field before you know it."

Steve nodded. "At least she will recover and not overdo it again." Tony was silent. He truly did care for the kid, and after all that she and Noel had just been through it wasn't a surprise that she wanted to be left behind.

"So is Romeo down there with Juliet?" Natasha nodded and Tony smiled, "Man, too bad I couldn't keep that picture."

Natasha laughed, "Well, she came close to kicking your ass Stark. Did you forget the promise she made you?" Tony shut up then and Steve smiled.

"Alright, let's all get some rest, we will need it for tomorrow."

Noel meanwhile, just got kicked out of the medical ward by Bruce and he returned to the dorm.

Bruce told Alanna, "Let me know if you need anything else." Alanna nodded and Bruce left for the night.

Meanwhile, once everyone was gone from the main living area, Natasha turned to Clint. "Hang on a minute."

"Okay sure," Clint said as he stayed rooted to his spot just as she told him. He wondered what she was up to.

Natasha sighed and sat back down on the couch. "I just wanted to thank you ahead of time for watching Alanna. I know that you will take good care of her, but promise me that if anything changes to let me know." She knew he would anyway, she had no idea why she even asked him to stay behind. Natasha met his gaze, "Also, I promise to be extra careful tomorrow and come back in one piece and the kids as well." She got up and hugged him, his presence made her feel safe and it was almost like she was afraid now. "Clint, I am scared honestly about tomorrow..."

"Hey now…" Clint whispered into her hair as he hugged her back and rubbed small circles into her back. Her muscles were tense and he could tell she was speaking the truth, "What brings this on all of a sudden?" He hadn't ever really seen Natasha scared like this in a long time. It brought back some pretty old memories. "I know you guys will have it handled, and even though Tony is a loudmouth he's actually pretty handy in a fight…you'll be fine and I've got things here. I would die before I let anything bad happen to Alanna," he tried to comfort her.

Natasha didn't understand these feelings either. "I don't know why, I think after recent events I never fully allowed myself to feel except when you were gone for a bit. I was too busy trying to keep Alanna from going off the deep end that I never fully let myself handle my own emotions." She sighed as she allowed him to continue to comfort her. "I know you have everything under control here and thank you for believing in me and comforting me."

She pulled away a little than put her lips on his and kissed him. She would do everything in her power to come back to him. Soon they left the room and Natasha motioned him to her dorm for the night. She knew that he didn't have to ask why and once they were inside her dorm she lay down and motioned him to join her. She had to feel that security and she smiled as she was pulled closer to him as sleep came over her. For her being with Clint was the best thing in her life.


	18. Chapter 17 - The Tome Of All

It was the next day and everyone minus Hawkeye and Red Huntress were at the ancient Aztec ruins Dr. Strange had lead them to. Luke whistled as he stared up at the imposing stone structure. Evelyn shivered and clung to Kole at her side.

"I feel really bad vibes from this place," she said and Tony came over and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, Dr. Strange gave us these amulets to ward off any dark magic attacks we come up against," he said as he passed out red gemstones on necklaces. They all slipped them on around their necks for protection.

"Not really my style…but it'll do," Luke joked and Michael flicked his forehead.

"Now remember everyone, stick together in at least groups of two and don't get lost. If you find the Tome radio back as soon as possible," Steve instructed and then they made their way into the ruins. Little did they know that Nakhti himself was already crawling inside the dungeon and no amount of protective magic could stop his assault.

Noel had a bad feeling once he had entered the temple and turned to Hawke who seemed just as unnerved as him. "It will be ok, I hope. I mean what had happened to the Aztecs should not happen to us."

But at the moment, his mind wasn't on the mission or the stupid magic book but on Alanna back at Stark Tower. He had hoped that he could have said goodbye to her but time didn't allow it and with Clint there, he felt better. He decided to check his phone but when he did. "Of course no friggin signal in the forest."

Meanwhile, Tony and Steve were ahead of the group leading them on and Tony sighed.

"You know I have a feeling that this seems too easy."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Don't jinx us Stark, we had enough bad luck recently." Not too far behind Thor, Bruce, and Natasha were keeping on their guards and Natasha feared that if anything did happen, she hoped Bruce won't Hulk out because it's an enclosed area and one false move could bury everyone.

"Looks like the kids are doing ok." Natasha said. Thor nodded.

"The young ones have great courage."

Bruce smiled a little. "They had come a long way."

Meanwhile, back at the institute, Clint was busy patrolling the premises so Alanna could rest. It had been about an hour since he had last checked on her so he decided to double back around and head to the medical ward. When he opened the door he wasn't sure if she would still be sleeping or awake. Either way he had brought her some soup to eat if she felt up to it.

Alanna heard Clint come in and she had just awoke from a nightmare not even that long ago. "Hey, you doing ok?" She couldn't help but pray everyone was safe, things had turn crazy recently.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her as he set the soup down on one of the pull around tables and nodded at her. "You're the one laid up in bed. There's some chicken noodle soup from the cafeteria if you're hungry." He noticed she looked worried and assumed she was probably thinking of the others. "If you're worried about Tony and those guys, don't be I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine," he said trying to reassure her, "How are _you_ feeling?"

Alanna smiled. "Thanks for the soup." She started eating it in silence and she noticed Clint watching her and she should of known he would of noticed every little detail. Once she finished eating she sighed, "Well besides your typical nightmares, I am feeling better. I am ready to get back out there with my friends and help them with my ability." She pulled her pillow up and sat up. "So, I found out from Noel that the CIA director helped the FBI director in his plan on getting rid of us. Any thoughts? It's been bothering me." She asked him seriously.

"Well, they intended to use you to get to Noel so they could kill him. Honestly I'm not surprised since they were afraid Noel would leak the info about the director. They were going to shut him up at any cost," Clint told her, "But Noel and I took care of that so don't worry…and the CIA director is also out of commission so no worries."

Alanna sighed. "That's believable, I mean I blindly trusted them and got myself under their influence for four years. But I just want to thank you for finding out in preparing us for the battle." She grabbed some of her drink and after a moment in silence. "So, anything interesting happen since I been stuck here?"

Clint laughed at her, "Nope not much besides grass growing. All the action is with the others I'm afraid."

Alanna smiled. "Figures, so how about you let me up and out of here? I can help you keep an eye on stuff." In truth she was sick of being stuck in the medical bay."

Clint didn't see any harm in letting Alanna patrol with him so her allowed her to walk the tower with him.

In the tower Alanna felt great after leaving the medical bay. "I just want to say I'm sorry for worrying you. Thank you for staying here as well." She always did look up to him and she had risked his life back than but he would never give up on her no matter what she had done. She smirked. "So, I see Natasha is a lot happier now, are you and her together officially? If you are than I promise you can trust me Clint. I trusted you so now you can have my full trust in keeping it private. I was going to ask Natasha but never got the chance too."

Clint blanched and looked over at Alanna with wide eyes, "How did you—well," he saw Alanna's smile and knew the jig was up, "Uh…maybe…okay yes, we are. Does she really seem happier?"

Alanna nodded. "I am happy for both of you, you both deserve to be together. Yes, she is happier now because you are the reason she keeps going."

Back at the ruins, Hawke tried to take comfort in what Noel had said, but truthfully he was never good at history and had no actual idea what had happened to the Aztecs…just that they were all dead. He noticed Noel was busy trying to get a signal on his phone and thought he was probably worried about Alanna.

"Hey I'm sure she's doing alright with Clint there and all. Alanna I mean," he said trying to make Noel feel better. He knew he probably failed though. He wasn't very good at stuff like this on his best of days let alone now when the monster inside of him was twisting restlessly. Evelyn might not have been too far off in feeling her 'bad vibes' earlier. The monster inside of him tended to act up whenever it sensed something dark. He swallowed and tried to keep calm. Evelyn came up to him at that moment with possibly the worst timing.

"Hey Hawke, will you hold my hand—it's spooky dark in here and I'm afraid I'll trip on something," she said and Hawke nodded, wiping his palm on his jeans before taking her hand. He hoped she wouldn't notice how sweaty he was.

"Sure," he said and tried a half smile in the dark but failed due to the fact he was having a hard time keeping his monster at bay the farther they walked. Evelyn didn't seem to notice since she practically beamed at their hands. She had been doing that a lot lately—smiling at him and sometimes just staring at him. Hawke wasn't really sure what to make of it, but it was a far cry better than before when she hated him.

That's why even though she had apologized for the way she had felt back then, Hawke still didn't want to lose control in front of her and scare her again.

"Hey, do you guys think we should split up and look around in each room?" Luke asked dragging Hawke out of his own head. Michael nodded at the suggestion.

"It would allow us to cover more ground that way. Noel and I will head left, Kole and Luke will head right and Hawke and Evelyn will go straight ahead," Michael said and they all split up. At that same moment shadows were creeping along the walls at their sides unseen waiting to follow and grab the Tome of All as soon as any of them discovered it.

Noel turned to Michael. "So, do you think this will turn out ok? I mean I am worried." He figured Hawke would call him on the whole Alanna thing, but what he had said made him feel better. He just wanted all of these crazy magic quests to end and go back to doing some semi normal stuff, who would of thought his life would drastically change when he had joined the institute.

"As long as we work as a team I'm sure it will…hey do you see that weird carving in the wall?" Michael asked as he spotted strange markings. When he got closer and used his electricity he could make out what appeared to be a stone that slightly stuck out from the wall surrounded by jagged icicles. Michael contemplated it a minute before turning to Noel.

"I'm going to push this so be on the lookout. I wouldn't be surprised if this place is booby trapped," he told Noel and then pushed the stone. It slide in with a clicking noise and suddenly spikes rained down from overhead of them. Luckily both Michael and Noel were fast enough to dodge them. At that same instant a doorway had opened up in the wall leading downwards.

Noel sighed. "Fuck these ancient places, after many centuries you think these things won't still be here." He followed Michael down the staircase only hoping there were no more surprises.

Back with Tony and Steve they too were looking for any secret passages and booby traps hidden and it wasn't long until Tony noticed something odd in the floor but it was too late for the trap sprung on them, trying to send them down a pit but Tony's blasters kicked in and he shoved Steve and himself out of harms way.

"Wow, these ancients weren't messing around." Steve said and Tony smirked.

"Maybe I should use floor booby traps in the tower."

Steve glared at him. "If you do than you will be the first one trapped down one and no one else will pull you out."

Tony gave him a look. "Seriously, you have no sense of humor at all Captain Sparkles."

Steve ignored him. "Come on Stark." Tony knew he won that one and he followed him.

With Natasha, Bruce, and Thor they weren't having much luck in finding anything related to the book and Natasha wished that Alanna was there to help out with the history of the area, since she did major in ancient history at college.

"Anything guys?" Natasha asked. Thor shook his head.

"No, this place is oddly abandoned."

Bruce smiled, "Well humanity is old Thor, there are many ancient cultures throughout the world, some more mysterious than others."

"Well, let's hope everyone else will find something soon so we can leave." Natasha said.

At that same moment at the other end of the ruins Luke and Kole weren't having much luck. All they were finding was spider webs and weird carvings on the wall. Evelyn and Hawke were doing much the same. Michael and Noel however had come upon something very interesting.

"Wow, it's like a treasure room…" Michael could barely believe all the gold and gemstones he was seeing. It was like that part in the movie Aladdin where they found the genie except this time they were looking for a book. Speaking of which—"Hey check it out!" Michael pointed at a pedestal in the middle of the room with a book laying in its center.

It was the Tome of All. Just as Michael was about to run up and touch it, the shadows that had been following them all shot from the walls and attacked him and Noel. They threw the two of them into darkness. Michael tried to keep track of where Noel was but the room just became too dark and then suddenly it was like he was trapped in a spotlight. Then his eyes widened.

His father was standing in front of him staring Michael down with a look he was all too familiar with. Utter disappointment.

Noel noticed the darkness and damn his reflexes, he should of known better to keep his mind on the mission but just as a bright light overcame him, he saw the one thing he loved the most, Alanna. He called out to her. "Alanna." But then something moved behind her and he lost his voice as he saw Alanna being stabbed by Loki and being fully controlled, it was like he could hear Loki's voice in his head.

"You can't save her now. She's mine and she will be your death Storm Dragon." Noel screamed for he always feared what if he never saved her that day and he had truly lost her.

Back with Steve he wondered how the others were doing. "Everyone check in, did you guys find anything?"

Natasha answered for her team. "No, nothing here."

"Boring as hell here," Luke radioed in.

"Nothing here!" Evelyn chirped and Steve waited for Michael or Noel to radio in but neither of them did.

"Michael come in," Steve tried again, but received no answer so he turned to Tony. "Stark find out their coordinates." Once Tony did through the GPSs in their communicators Steve radioed out for everyone to rush to the location.

At that same moment Michael was busy facing down with his father, Vance Jennings. Truthfully Michael hadn't seen his father since his powers had manifested. Vance had disowned him on the spot writing him off as 'mutant trash'.

"Father…" Michael said standing up as straight as he could manage. He wasn't sure what was going on here but he intended to face it head on.

"…I can't bare to look at you and how you've disgraced our family name," his father spat and Michael cringed.

"Dad, that isn't true, I can help the police force with my powers. I'll show you!" Michael said getting into stance. He couldn't believe he was about to fight his father, but he wanted so badly to prove himself and earn back his father's respect.

At that same moment all of the others had arrived at the location Noel and Michael were at to see a monster sitting boredly as Michael and Noel swatted at empty air. The monster lifted his head, that was in the shape of an animal skull with hollowed out black eyes. It was Nakhti and he held the Tome of All in his hands flipping pages.

"Ah finally you show," he said as Steve and the others looked at him in shock, "I'll have to thank you for leading me straight to the Tome of All…by giving you a swift death!" He roared and then began to attack.

Natasha yelled, "What the hell had you done to Michael and Noel?"

Nakhti laughed, "Why don't you find out!" He threw her in her deepest fear and the next thing everyone knew she was screaming.

Natasha saw Clint filled with bullet holes, he was dead. She knew that his chivalrous side always came out when they were on missions together and he would do anything to keep her alive. She knew someday he wouldn't make it and she couldn't deal with seeing it now.

As for Bruce, he was thrown into the fear of the Hulk raging out of control and killing everyone he ever met and never be able to return to his human form.

Steve's biggest fear was staying frozen for eternity never to had seen the modern age or met his friends.

Tony's biggest fear was losing Pepper, the only person he ever loved. He always wondered if someday he would slip up and it would end up costing her, her life.

Nakhti enjoyed the sight than turned to the rest, "Why don't you all join the rest of your friends?"

Thor snarled. "You will not touch us villain!" He used lightning but it didn't work and he threw Thor into his worse fear, the complete destruction of Asgard his world and the loss of his family and companions.

"Damn it, these amulets didn't even work!" Luke growled snatching the necklace off his neck and throwing it right at Nakhti's face. It bounced off without doing much more than making the demi god angry.

"For you how about no playing around," Nakhti growled and threw a slash of darkness at Luke's head.

"Whoa!" Luke barely managed to dodge it. Hawke had transformed in the confusion and shot forward to attack the demi god head on. Unfortunately Nakhti was faster and pounded the palm of his hand straight into Hawke's chest. The monster clawed where Nakhti had hit before suddenly dropping to the ground in convulsions. Evelyn screamed and made to rush forward to his side but Luke caught her arm and held her back. Luke cursed once he realized what was going on, Hawke was having a heart attack.

Nakhti laughed in the face of their fear. "Fools you have no chance against me!"

Then suddenly a blast of pink light laid Nakhti flat and threw the Tome of All from his hands.

" !" Kole called out in relief as the Sorcerer Supreme quickly picked up the Tome.

"Sorry I'm late, the situation became worse then I feared it would!" Dr. Strange said and he quickly undid all of the spells Nakhti had cast on the new team and the Avengers. Nakhti seeing he had lost the Tome and was out numbered quickly disappeared fleeing the scene. As soon as he was gone, Evelyn broke free of Luke and ran to Hawke's side kneeling beside him. He had reverted back to human form and his chest was heaving. Bruce also rushed over, noting Hawke's glossy eyes and began to check him over.

"His accelerated healing saved him," Bruce finally said to Evelyn in a soft voice, "don't worry he'll be fine, but even with his healing it will take time." Evelyn heard him and was relieved but still cried. She was so beside herself that it took Luke and Kole to pry her away from Hawke's side and away. Tony and Steve helped lift Hawke and they all made their way back outside.

They had barely survived this encounter if it had not been for Dr. Strange jumping in at the last moment. They had managed to keep the Tome of All out of Nakhti's grasp but at what cost? On the way back to the Tower it was solemn and quiet except for Evelyn's crying. A hollow victory.

Back at the Tower Alanna and Clint were still talking when all of the sudden a jet appeared and Alanna noticed Tony land on the tower. By the expression on his face after he lowered his face plate something was terribly wrong.

"What happened?" Everyone filed out of the jet and Steve sighed. "We got the book but at a cost, Hawke is hurt and needs medical attention."

Alanna ran over and hugged Evelyn. "I am so sorry but I am here for you." She saw Noel out of the corner of her eye and nodded. Natasha walked over to Clint holding his hand and Bruce had Steve help him escort Hawke to the medical ward.

Noel smiled at her. "I am happy you are better Alanna." She nodded and told Evelyn to follow her to the couch where they sat down. Alanna wasn't going to leave her side for she had been there when she needed her friends.

Once Bruce had laid Hawke on a bed, he kept a close eye on him. Tony threw the book on the counter. "So what the hell do we do now?"

Natasha frowned. "Prepare for Nakhti's return."

Alanna heard the conversation and replied. "So, you guys encountered him?" Noel was silent and Thor nodded.

"Yes, he's a formidable opponent, he will be hard to fight, but I believe we will all make it."

Natasha turned to Alanna, "I see Clint took real good care of you."

Alanna smiled. "Yeah, I am sorry I couldn't help."

Natasha shook her head. "You made a wise choice Alanna." Then she turned to Clint and motioned him to follow her out of the room and made their way to the gym.

Noel sat down on the other side of Evelyn trying to help Alanna comfort her. In his mind he thought, "I want revenge big time and I had been compromised."

Alanna gave him a look, "Are you ok?"

Noel sighed, "I will be."

Back in the gym Natasha turned to Clint, "I need to blow off some steam, will you spar with me?"

"Of course I love getting physical with you," Clint said grinning at her. In all honesty he was trying to keep things light but he could tell something had Natasha really upset. He would probably really be used as a punching bag this time judging by the look on her face. He gulped and got into a fighting stance. "Sure you don't want to just talk about it…?"

Natasha moved first but Clint had blocked it and she kept thinking of her worse fear in her mind, she would never shake those feelings no matter how hard she tried. After a couple of punches and kicks she felt her anger lessen and tears started coming down her face in which she met his gaze. "Clint..."

Alarm bells went off in Clint's head and he rushed forward to pull her close. Natasha Romanoff, fearsome Black Widow who knew no fear…crying? Something was terribly wrong here and Clint would be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat frightened. That fear slowly turned to anger.

"What did that bastard do to you? I'll kill him," he growled holding Natasha tightly as she cried. No one hurt Natasha like this, _no one. _He would kill Nakhti himself if it came to it.

Natasha couldn't express her emotions but she appreciated him for being there for her now. "Clint, Nakhti is a monster, worse than Loki." She pulled away some to meet his lips and kissed him. She had to regain her usual no emotion state of mind before continuing and after a moment she responded, "Nakhti uses fear manipulation Clint and he..." she wasn't sure how to tell him.

Clint could sense her hesitation and how she was having trouble bringing herself to say the words. He hated seeing her so hurt and even though she tried to hide it by putting on her mask of 'no emotions' Clint could see everything in her eyes. He leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss; it was more than the loving kisses they had shared thus far. It held desire and purpose. Clint poured his frustrations into the kiss, moving one hand to her hip and the other to the zipper of her tight, black jumpsuit. He slowly began to tug it down hoping he wasn't moving too fast. But at the same time he wanted this more than anyone could even imagine…but he paused glancing into Natasha's eyes to see if this was what she wanted.

At first it caught her off guard but deep down she always had this desire for him and wanted him. Natasha smirked and reached up pulling off his shirt and she returned his kiss.

"Clint, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You pulled me back from the darkness and I will always do the same for you. You are the reason I keep going and I will fight for you, for us." She pulled him down and she got on top of him. "I am happier now that we are together." She kissed him and enjoyed being in his arms, he knew exactly what she needed. She moaned as they entered a fiery passion, the sound of their bodies resonated throughout the gym and she felt like she was in heaven. She allowed her feelings of love and lust pour through to him in that moment telling him he was hers always and forever. She saw the look in his eyes and she smiled. "My knight in shining armor, I love you. If Stark sees this video than I will threaten him a million times, he won't be able to escape my wrath." She gave him one last kiss before lying on his chest, just listening to his heart beat reassured her that he was here and now. She felt like after all that had happened in her life, Clint and her were meant to be.

Meanwhile in the medical ward, Hawke was slowly coming to. It was hard to take anything more than short, shallow breathes and his chest felt like he had be run over by a freight train. When his eyes focused he saw Dr. Banner looking him over.

"You're awake?" Bruce asked giving him a relieved look, he held up three fingers, "How many fingers?" He asked.

"Three…" Hawke managed in a raspy, weak voice and Bruce sighed in relief.

"You had me worried…I didn't know if your healing worked with brain tissue…Hawke, Nakhti induced you into a lethal heart attack…if not for your healing ability." Bruce explained. Hawke closed his eyes, not feeling up to speaking much. He felt exhausted.

"You're probably tired so please rest," Bruce told him standing up, "I'm going to tell Evelyn that you awake because she was pretty upset. No visitors for you though." Bruce said leaving. He went straight to the living area and saw Evelyn crying with her face buried in Alanna's side. Bruce gently pulled her aside.

"Evelyn, Hawke is awake and fine…he just needs to rest," Bruce told her and Evelyn's eyes shot open.

"I want to see him!" She demanded but Bruce shook his head.

"He needs _rest_, it took a lot out of him. He should be dead." He told her, though he didn't intend to be that harsh with her. Evelyn began to tear up again and Bruce felt himself give in.

"Okay fine, but you have to be quiet and not wake him," he warned. Evelyn nodded and gave Alanna and Noel a thankful look before following Bruce back to the Medical ward. Once they reached it Hawke was already fast asleep. Evelyn kept to her word and didn't wake him. The ward beds were big enough, so she gingerly climbed in next to Hawke careful to not disturb him and placed a hand on his chest. She had to make sure his heart was beating. Once she felt it's slow, steady rhythm she closed her eyes and relaxed also drifting off.

Back upstairs Alanna smiled at Evelyn's determination. "She reminds me of myself."

Noel laughed at that. "Yeah, girls are stubborn." Alanna stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we have to talk!"

Noel groaned, "Well isn't this karma." Alanna laughed and escorted him to the private room they were in before. Once inside she shut the door and they laid down next to each other, her head on his chest. "I had been worried about you since you left."

Noel smiled "Well, I tried to call you but the forest had no cell reception."

Alanna nodded slightly. "Noel, what is wrong?" Noel froze for a second trying to collect his thoughts.

"Nakhti uses fear manipulation Alanna, he showed me my worse fear."

Alanna met his gaze. "Let me guess it was me?" Noel nodded and leaned in to kiss her. Alanna returned it.

"It's ok, I am here alive and we are survivors Noel. I had fought through hell for you and you did the same for me, we will always come out on top."

Noel smiled and embraced her. "I feared Loki took you away from me for good." Alanna was silent for she had thought of that as well if it had not been for Noel.

"Loki didn't, your courage and love pulled me through in the end. We are meant to be Noel, you are the one who keeps me going."

Noel kissed her for he never felt happier. "You are my lifeline Alanna, everything I do it will always be for you. You keep me going during the dark times." They kept in each other's arms and soon sleep overcame them.

Back upstairs the rest of the Avengers were watching TV and Tony was on the phone with Pepper who was giving him a hard time at the moment. Pepper sighed, "You scared me Tony, do you not realize what you put me through this time?"

Tony answered, "I know and I am sorry but I am ok and so is everyone else."

Pepper sighed again, "Alright, I got work to get back too."

Tony smirked, "Yes, Miss Potts please continue to work hard."

Pepper growled, "Stark!" Tony laughed and hung up.


	19. Chapter 18 - Loose Ends

The next morning Alanna and Noel were in the main living area doing research on the Tome that had just been discovered and she was having Jarvis run the ancient Aztec symbols through the system in hope to translating the inscription.

"Must we do this now?" Noel asked. She nodded.

"You guys had an encounter in the temple and I want to know all the info I can and hopefully open this book, but I think only magic or a god can open it."

Noel nodded. "Why don't we ask Thor?" Alanna shook her head.

"I think it's more complicated than that." All of the sudden the rest of the teams came into the room.

"So, you got ninja boy hitting the books?" Tony asked Noel in which he rolled his eyes and turned back to Alanna.

"I think you are becoming too obsessed over this, take a break."

"Yea, it's not like it's going anywhere." Steve told her.

Natasha smirked. "Hey Noel why don't you make your move?" She whispered to him and then she turned to Clint.

"Right Clint, don't you agree?"

Tony grinned. "I can hook you two up." Noel sat there in shock, he didn't think that his friends were really into his dating life but for him, Tony wasn't a big surprise. Alanna glanced at them.

"What are you four whispering about?" She became suspicious of their behavior. "Tony, if it's your fault than I swear I will come after you!" She laughed at his expression and waited for his reaction.

"Hey, I'm just saying, I booked a table for you two at a fancy restaurant tonight and I hope you won't let the reservations go to waste!" Tony told her with a shrug. He gave Noel a wink when the younger boy sent him a stunned expression. Actually Natasha and Clint had asked him for a favor and he was happy to do it for these two young love birds.

"Yeah, so why don't you guys take a night to yourselves," Clint said clapping Noel on the back. Things had gone terribly the day before and Alanna was still recovering somewhat. It would do them good to get away for a while.

"So what do you say?" Tony asked looking at Alanna and raising an eyebrow.

Alanna was speechless at the moment and Noel became uneasy.

"Look if you think that this is too sudden, I can have Tony cancel."

Tony shook his head. "Hell no, this is one of those restaurants that are hard to make reservations, you two are going or do we have to kick you out?" Natasha gave him a look and Tony shut up in which Natasha turned to Alanna.

"It's your choice, but after Noel had confessed to you at Coney Island, you both been through a lot and you need to rest more."

Alanna sighed. "I know but I never thought..." Noel got up and walked over to her.

"Thought what?" He asked her curiously. She met his gaze.

"I never thought that we would even have time to ourselves, it is odd for us not having our first date already. So yes Noel, I would love to but after we eat, we are doing what I want ok?"

Noel smiled. "Sure, as long as Tony doesn't have one of the team follow us or put trackers on us or our cellphones." He turned to Tony. "Promise Stark? If you don't live up to the promise than you will be sorry again." Alanna laughed and pulled him close kissing him which he returned.

"Alright, so I can help you get ready and Kole and Evelyn can help with your makeup while I work on your outfit." Natasha told her and Alanna laughed.

"What did I just get myself into?" Natasha smirked and Alanna sighed, "Alright but Michael and the boys including Clint has to get Noel ready." Noel groaned and she smiled. Tony laughed.

"Wow, operation Romeo and Juliet under way." Alanna glared at him.

"We aren't a tragedy Stark."

Tony shrugged. "As for the bugging I won't do it and the team stalking you, but promise me that if you guys end up in trouble to call one of us."

"We promise, we will call you first Tony since you could get to us faster and Thor won't scare the locals." Alanna answered. Noel nodded.

"You are #1 on speed dial followed by Luke and Thor since you guys are the only ones who can get to us fast." Tony reacted at Noel's comment and Alanna had a feeling that he was about to boost his ego again.

Instead Tony just grinned looking pleased with himself, "Be ready within the next hour and I'll have Happy drive you there and anywhere else you might want to go for the night," he told the two of them before walking off. Before Noel or Alanna had time to react, both the boys and girls were pulling them off in different directions to get them ready for their date tonight.

In the girls' room Evelyn was busy looking through Alanna's closet to find something sexy yet cute for her to wear tonight. She wanted to have Noel drooling over her by the time they came home! Unfortunately Alanna having been a SHIELD agent mostly meant she just went on missions so she had barely anything resembling a cocktail dress. Evelyn sighed and turned to Kole.

"She doesn't even own a dress! Besides, I don't even know what color she should wear…" she said and Kole thought a moment before glancing at Alanna up and down.

"Well, a dark green would really bring out her eyes…but black will make anyone look elegant and mature looking…besides we will just leave that part to Natasha and focus on her makeup," Kole said smiling as she went to her vanity and took out a makeup bag. Her and Evelyn went to work making her eyes sultry and her complexion perfect. Once they were done, Alanna looked great and they both smiled at their work satisfied.

"Noel won't be able to resist you tonight," Evelyn said grinning.

"I wonder where Natasha is?" Kole asked. She was excited to see what kind of outfit the older woman had in store.

Alanna glanced in the mirror she hardly recognized herself. "You know you guys are the best, I just hope our date will go well." Soon Natasha knocked on the door and she entered with a black dress and heels.

"You can borrow this from me Alanna." Alanna smiled and hugged her friend.

"I don't know what to say." Natasha smiled.

"Just have a good time and stop worrying, you will be just fine." Alanna nodded.

"Alright help me into this dress and I might need to practice with heels, it's been awhile since I wore them." Natasha nodded and got busy helping her.

Meanwhile, in the boys dorm, Noel was embarrassed by his friends raiding his stuff. "Guys seriously, you don't need to help me. I mean it's not like you are afraid of Alanna, are you?" He saw their expressions and laughed in which they answered him.

"I'm not getting freezing water dumped on me again," Luke told him matter-of-factly and then 'tsked at Michael's handy work with Noel's hair, "He looks like a freaking _dandy boy_, Jennings! We need to spice it up a bit—" Luke butted in and rumpled Noel's hair out from the slicked down look and made it so he had somewhat of a bad boy look going on.

"You're right…that's much better." Michael had to agree. He was only used to wearing his hair for formal meetings not really to impress a girl on a date. "At least I have some amazing smelling cologne I can spot him." Michael quickly went over to his dresser and got out a small bottle applying just the right amount to Noel to make him smell really good. Luke paused to sniff him and made an impressed face.

"Not half bad," he said. Noel looked and smelled pretty good. At that moment Clint came walking in with a tux thrown over his shoulder.

"Just got back from renting this for you, thought you might need a tie too—Natasha recommended a dark green one, also some shoes," Clint told Noel as he tossed him the stuff. Then he paused and took a sniff. "Whoa something smells really good."

Michael grinned and waved the bottle of cologne he had gotten out and Clint nodded. They all waited for Noel to get the tux on now. Too bad Hawke was still laid up in the Medical Ward and couldn't see this.

Noel tried it on and glanced in the mirror in which he felt awkward but it was time to go so he left the room with the guys following him and at the same time the girls were on their way back upstairs.

Once back in the main living area Alanna saw Noel and was in shock. "Looking nice, I see the guys did a good job." Noel nodded he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Alanna, wow!" She smiled and walked over to him holding his hand. Than Tony came in the room impressed.

"Well, I see everyone did a wonderful job on this operation, go team."

Alanna sighed. "He just killed the moment." Noel shook his head and Natasha grinned.

"Alright, so behave yourselves ok and we will be waiting up for you so don't be too late." Alanna laughed at her friend.

"We promise."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Way to kill it Romanoff!" Natasha glared at him and took out her knife in which Tony surrendered and Alanna lost it.

Tony sighed. "Alright you two crazy love birds, get out of here." Alanna and Noel made their way to the garage and Happy was waiting and soon they made their way to the restaurant.

Back upstairs Steve turned to the others. "Well, looks like our young couple will be out having fun, what should we do to pass the day?" Bruce thought about it.

"A movie would be nice."

Thor nodded. "A movie with action in it." Steve started raiding Tony's dvd collection and found Pirates of the Caribbean 1 and turned to Bruce .

"Is this good?"

Bruce smiled. "Yeah, it's a real good movie, good choice." They put it in and hit play.

Natasha turned to the boys. "Good job, I think they will hit it off well." She sat down next to Clint on the couch in which they joined the others in finishing the movie. Tony grinned for he never did say that he won't have Happy keep an eye on the kids, he was a genius after all.

Inside the limo Noel and Alanna were listening to the radio and holding hands, both of them were kind of nervous. Soon Happy announced they were there and he opened the door for them which Noel helped her out and they entered the restaurant. Happy in the clear reported to Tony that they had arrived safely and Tony answered him.

"Okay, you know the drill. Keep a look out and report back to me if you see anything suspicious." Tony told him.

"Yeah Boss, I know," Happy answered. He knew how to do his job quite well thank you very much.

Meanwhile back at the tower all the rest of the kids had piled into the girl's dorm. Yes, somehow even Michael and Luke were in there. Evelyn sat in front of Kole's vanity as Kole did her makeup as well. She had wanted to do it too ever since she had seen how nice Alanna could look done up. Except Luke…

"Okay Squirt, I think bright pink would look great on you," Luke said ready to smear on some eye shadow on her. Evelyn pushed him away.

"No way! I'll look like an Alien!" She wailed and Michael laughed.

"He's just picking out what would look good on him and trying to put it on you," he joked and Luke drew on Michael's eyes with it. "HEY!"

Back in the living room with the others, everyone was pretty engrossed in the movie and they had decided to put in Pirates 2 after the first had ended because Thor had enjoyed it so much. Clint took this chance to throw his arm over the back of the couch where Natasha was sitting. He rubbed his thumb along her shoulder and smirked as he thought about what happened between them yesterday.

Natasha smirked as she felt Clint's hand and leaned in laying her head on his shoulder. She didn't care if Tony would say something and right after she thought that, Tony had glanced over at them.

"So Natasha something you would like to share with the class?"

Natasha groaned. "Shut it Stark unless you want to end up on the floor again." Tony shook his head.

"Hey, I thought I could do something nice but if you don't want to know than it's ok. I can always ask Robin Hood over here. So Robin Hood care to share?" He knew Natasha would kill him for asking but what was life without aggravating his teammates/roommates.

"Curiosity killed the cat…or in this case arrows will kill the Tony," Clint said taking Natasha's lead. Frankly he would be fine letting everyone in on it but he knew she wasn't ready and he didn't want to jeopardize their positions. If that ever started to happen he didn't even want to really think about it.

"I get it, I get it—you don't kiss and tell," Tony sighed. He had really been hoping to get them to admit things, but he wouldn't push it. After all he had seen the beginning of the gym footage yesterday and well…he wasn't that big of a pervert to watch it all the way through but he got the gist. He was actually happy for them but they were making it hard to congratulate them like this. He knew Clint was just being Natasha's attack dog right now, but still. "Okay, but I'm all ears if you two ever change your mind."

Back at the fancy restaurant, Noel and Alanna were enjoying their meal and Noel noticed how uncomfortable she was.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "It's just I never been to a place like this before and it's not my style." Noel laughed a little.

"Yeah, Stark thinks everyone wants to live in luxury so let's get out of here." Alanna smiled and took his hand, they left the restaurant.

Happy smiled. "So where too now?" Alanna smiled.

"The club, I want to dance!" Happy raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can't drink yet?"

Alanna nodded. "We know and we won't start, our careers would be on the line and I can't afford not working." Noel nodded in agreement.

Soon they arrived at a popular club which was not far from the restaurant and as soon as they entered, Alanna pulled him straight to the dance floor in which a dance song just started. Noel smiled and pulled her close.

"You are really beautiful Alanna, I am so happy I had met you." Alanna replied.

"I am surprised we hadn't met before since we both go to the same college and work for the same people." Noel nodded.

"But the wait was worth it." She blushed a little and he leaned in for a kiss and she returned it. They continued dancing and as soon as the song ended they found a private table and luckily for them the club served teenagers who were under age so they both ordered a soda.

Once the waitress left Alanna turned to Noel. "Thank you for a good night." Noel took her hand.

"You are welcome. So just out of curiosity what are your plans for when you leave the institute?" Alanna was silent for the waitress had returned and she took a sip of her drink and whispered.

"Well, I am going to continue with SHIELD of course doing missions since we are a field team and continue with college."

Noel nodded. "Fury did a good job picking us for field work and I too plan on continuing my college classes." Alanna glanced at him and she kissed him. Noel returned it, he felt the luckiest guy alive. Happy smiled from the area he was at.

Happy updated Tony on what Alanna and Noel were up to now and Tony just told him to stay his course.

Back in the club Alanna and Noel danced some more and soon she was getting tired and turned to Noel.

"One more stop before returning to the tower?" He nodded and he followed her out of the club in which Alanna told Happy to go to Central Park. Happy smiled and drove them there.

Once at the park Noel helped her out. "Why are we here?"

Alanna smiled. "Well, since it's kind on the outskirts of the city I thought that we could see the stars better from here." Noel smirked and they started making their way to the perfect spot and once they found it, they sat down on the bench. Alanna leaned in close to him and he put his arm around her.

"So, what else is on your mind Alanna?" Alanna had her eyes at the stars.

"They are so distant but beautiful, it's been a long time since I had star gazed." Noel was silent for he had feeling that this was personal and something she never shared. Alanna continued. "My parents used to take me out during the first day of summer to star gaze, it's only one of few memories I have from back than of them. My dad told me that if I was ever lost than look up because the stars are a way back to the ones I loved." She glanced at Noel when she said the last part and Noel understood than and kissed her.

"We will always find each other Alanna, you are my star." Alanna blushed a little and she nodded before changing the topic.

"So, what about you and your parents?" Noel frowned a little.

"I don't really have memories of my dad but my mom is the greatest, she lives in PA where I grew up and she used to spoil me a little. Whenever I had a bad day as a kid or had a problem she would start making cookies and I would eat them and she knew it always made me feel better. Of course I hadn't really seen her because of what I do but I talked to her recently and she is fine."

Alanna smiled. "She sounds great."

Noel replied, "Maybe someday you can meet her, I'm sure she would love you."

"I will like that." They stayed silent than just star gazing.

Back at the tower Natasha checked the time, "Well, those two should be returning anytime now."

Tony smiled. "Do you want me to call them?"

Natasha shook her head, "No Stark, you could ruin their date!"

Tony gasped. "I would never do that."

She rolled her eyes. About 15 minutes later Noel and Alanna returned to the tower and once they entered the main living area, Tony smirked.

"Welcome back love birds."

Soon Clint and Natasha were asking about their date before anyone else could.

"So how did it go?" Clint asked Noel. He really hoped everything had gone well for the two of them.

Noel and Alanna sat down in which Noel answered. "It gone well, we went to three locations and we had a blast."

Alanna smiled a little. "We are closer now too."

Natasha smiled. "I am happy you two had fun, we just been watching Pirates of the Caribbean and we are in the middle of #3. Thor thinks they are the best movies."

Alanna laughed. "Yeah they are good."

Tony smirked. "So, you two didn't 'you know'?" Alanna groaned and picked up a pillow throwing it at him.

"No Stark now shut up." Tony laughed as he dodged it this time.

"You are losing your touch." Alanna ignored him and turned to the others.

"How in the hell did you put up with him all this time?"

Steve shrugged. "Easy, we ignored him." Alanna laughed.

"So, what did Noel and I miss while we were busy?"

"You know Stark, being his annoying self, Clint gave him a nice threat after I did." Natasha said and Noel smirked a little.

"Good job man." He told Clint. Tony sighed.

"It's not cool, when you have the two assassins on your side ninja boy and Huntress."

Alanna smiled. "I told you before you didn't stand a chance." Tony shook his head and turned to Clint and Natasha.

"What did you guys do to their training program, brain wash them in going after me?"

In the meantime, the rest of the kids had decided to still hang out in the girl's dorm and after Michael and Luke's makeup fight things had devolved into Luke letting Evelyn paint his finger nails…but just because the polish was black. It made him feel like a rock star.

They had a late night scifi horror flick on but no one was really paying attention. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kole said and once she opened it she was surprised to see Hawke standing there.

"Hey," Hawke said and Kole smiled as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Glad to see you're feeling better. We were all pretty worried," she told him.

"Yeah…my healing finally did it's job and I'm back to normal," he told her.

All the others noticed him then and came rushing to see him.

"Hey man, glad to see ya still kicking!" Luke exclaimed patting him on the back. Michael smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sure wish I had your recovery time." He mused. Evelyn laughed and took Hawke's hand to pull him over to the tv.

"Come watch a movie with us!" She told him. He nodded glad to be back with them all. They all settled back down and began to enjoy not quite watching the movie again.

All of the sudden the power went out all over the tower. Everyone went to the rendezvous point in the living area that they had established in case of an emergency.

"Hey Stark, I think you blew a fuse somewhere. Have somebody go and flip the breaker already," Luke said as he and the rest of the kids felt their way into the living room.

"That's impossible…I'm running this place off of clean energy—it's self-sufficient. I do rudimentary diagnostics on it daily." Tony told him.

"Can anyone translate that for us non brainiacs?" Steve asked.

"It means…magic," Bruce told him, "something big's here."

At that exact moment the temperature in the room began to drop until it was near freezing. Everyone in the room could see their breath in the air.

"Everyone, prepare for a fight!" Steve shouted and just as he did a crushing darkness entered the room. As their eyes adjusted to the lack of light, everyone in the room felt their jaws go slack.

There in the middle of the room stood none other than Nakhti, demi-god of Death himself.

Alanna grabbed Noel's hand yelled. " Nakhti I presume, you just ruined an awesome night! Your ass will go down now."

Noel whispered, "Remember everyone, he can use fear manipulation you must not allow yourselves be taken over."

Nakhti laughed, "Such puny heroes, you might had defeated the trickster god of Asgard but tonight all you will die!" Alanna than remembered the Tome lying on the counter.

"Don't allow him to touch the Tome!"

Steve nodded. "Alright everyone team up and do your best to bring him down once and for all!"

Nakhti attacked first and everyone scattered into teams dodging the attack the best they could. Noel and Alanna counterattacked and he reflected it with one of his own which sent them both into a nearby wall but Noel caught Alanna so she didn't take the hit.

Alanna shook him ."Come on Noel."

Noel groaned and opened his eyes. "I am fine." She helped him up.

"Let's try to combine the novice team powers with our own, it might work." Tony said and Steve nodded and soon him and Noel both combined their attacks which Nakhti was pissed and attacked them but Tony used his armor shielding them and he was sent flying.

"Thanks Stark, you alright?" Noel asked.

"I am fine, the suit didn't take as much damage."

Natasha sighed, "Anyone else have a plan?" She and Alanna were attacking together and Alanna had an idea. "Natasha cover me, Noel I need you to replicate and Tony I need a ride!" Natasha was covering her while Noel replicated drawing the enemy's attention. Tony picked her up.

"What are you thinking?"

Alanna smirked. "Noel attack on my mark ready?"

Noel shouted, "Ready."

Alanna gave the signal in which he dropped her from behind the enemy and the combination attack of Natasha, Noel, and Alanna forced Nakhti to hit the ground. But he just got up again smiling at Alanna.

"You are the girl that Loki had taken control of." Alanna had fear written on her face and he came closer but Noel used his bombs throwing him away from her. He picked her up and she smiled. Nakhti hit Noel from behind and it sent them into the floor. Alanna groaned and Hulk came up in front of them protecting them.

"Hulk smash ugly puny god!"

Natasha rushed over with Clint following. "You two alright?"

"Noel?" Alanna asked. Noel stood up.

"It wasn't me he attacked, it was a clone who had saved you Alanna."

She smiled. "Clever."

Steve yelled, "Keep at it."

But how will this all turn out for the team? Will they win in the end?


	20. Chapter 19 - Final Battle

Steve had given the order to the others to continue fighting Nakhti who had ambushed them in the tower after a short period of down time. For Alanna personally, she was beyond pissed on how everything just fell apart after such a good night with her boyfriend Noel.

She knew they might be in over their heads here and possibly things could end up for the worse and this time, no backup from S.H.I.E.L.D. Alanna sighed as her thoughts rushed through her mind.

"Guys, we need a real plan here, I mean continuing to attack is like useless."

Tony snorted as he blasted him with his repulsors. "Well, what do you suggest?"

Natasha glanced at Alanna. "Do you think you can access your bloodline?" Alanna forgot about it, she really hadn't been able to control it yet and it just came on to her when she fought Loki back at the museum.

"I don't know."

Steve sighed as he and Noel combined attack. "Well, what activated it last time?"

Alanna answered, "My anger and hatred for Loki most likely and my mom." She said the last part quietly and Natasha in shock.

"What do you mean your mom?"

Alanna turned to her. "Only Clint knew, my mom's voice entered my mind when I had needed the push to overcome Loki and I was able to access my hidden power."

Natasha nodded. "Well, do you need a moment?" Alanna shook her head.

"Honestly I think it won't help even if I could access it again. I think we need magic like Kole's abilities or an elemental attack. She turned to Michael, Thor and Noel. "Guys, team up and use your lightning ability."

Noel smiled and turned to his friend. "So, Michael should we light this bastard up?"

Michael nodded as he threw both his palms out and spread his fingers. "Sounds like a plan!" He told Noel and sparks of light began to crackle between his fingers. Thor also raised his hammer and when all three of them let their lightning fly through the air, Nakhti was enveloped by electricity.

Just as the three of them thought they had gotten a hit in on the demi god, Nakhti absorbed their powers and sent it hurdling right back at them. Michael threw up an arm in a futile attempt to block it, but thankfully Thor was able to create a whirlwind of lightning around them and stopped the attack from hitting them.

"That didn't go very well," Michael commented and Thor frowned.

"I think Alanna speaks the truth, the key to this battle lies with the young magician Kole," Thor said. Kole swallowed and turned to Alanna.

"I'm not sure I can read the language of that book…".Kole admitted with a frown.

Alanna turned to her friends. "We need a distraction guys, Kole trust me ok. This morning I had programmed Jarvis on translating the ancient Aztec inscription on the cover, have Jarvis read it and the book will open." She knew her friend was nervous so she gave her a hug. "We know you can do it, also maybe Dr. Strange can help you telepathically if you need it. We will keep him busy, get to the Tome Kole and whatever happens don't stop!" She gave her friend a boost of confidence the best way she knew how than turned her attention back to the bastard demi god. Alanna stepped closer. "Hey asshole, you are no god. Humanity has no need for fake idols anymore, in the end we were better off."

Nakhti laughed. "You little human have great heart but I am afraid you are wrong." He attacked her but she dodged it in which Tony picked up on what she was doing and smiled.

"Nakhti, what the hell kind of name is that? I mean hello didn't your mother not think of something better."

Nakhti snarled and threw Tony and Alanna back but Tony caught her from being hurt. Alanna smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Guys, stop pissing him off, are you trying to get yourselves killed?" Steve was not happy with them at the moment.

"Do you not see a distraction Cap, use your eyes!" Alanna told him, Steve than understood.

"Well, can't you do it another way besides insults?"

Tony and Alanna smirked at each other. "Nope." They answered at the same time.

Natasha turned to Clint. "Well, you have an attitude, care to piss off a demi god while I help distract it?" She smiled.

Clint drew one of his arrows and trained it on Nakhti's head, "No problem," he said with a smirk, "but considering all of you just said that out loud…I think he's on to us now!" Clint let his arrow fly, but Nakhti just disappeared and let it glide through him before reappearing again with a devious smirk.

"Correct, maggot," he said, "haven't humans heard of keeping their thoughts in their head?"

"Shit, Kole!" Luke yelled just as a swift darkness came and swooped Kole up. Kole let out a frightened scream, she called out many cantations to free herself but none of them worked. Soon she found herself dangling in Nakhti's arms. He let out a raucous laugh.

"Seems your key to stopping me is gone now…" Nakhti smirked, showing pointed, black teeth that were as sharp as needles. He glanced at Kole, turning her face back and forth, "This one is not bad for a human. I will make you my slave, dark one." He said.

"Screw off!" Kole hissed and kicked at him. Nakhti simply frowned and snapped his fingers. A jolt of pain shot through Kole and she screamed going limp in his grip.

"Dammit!" Luke growled and made to shoot forward and attack him, but Steve's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait, he might hurt her more if we attack," Steve told him and Luke halted in his tracks grinding his teeth together.

"You maggots are smarter than I would give you credit for…drop your weapons and bring me the Tome of All…only then will I return this one," Nakhti told them running a clawed finger through Kole's hair, "Her darkness is so lovely though, I would sooner keep her if you decide to resist."

Tony clicked his teeth together and called Strange through a number he had gotten from the man the last time they had met. It was in his suit so no one but him could hear. As the line connected Tony tried to keep his composure, "Strange where are you, we could use some help here!"

"Iron Man, I'm trying to come to your location but Nakhti has created a barrier of the likes I have never encountered around your Tower…it will take much time to break. I'm sorry for now you must rely on your own merit." Strange told him. Tony cursed but kept his calm.

"Right, hurry up old man…we'll make due for now." He said ending the call. Looks like it would just be up to them.

"Well, I'm waiting," Nakhti said, he was beginning to get impatient, "The Tome of All if you would, _maggots_."

Alanna sighed as she stepped closer to Nakhti and mouthed sorry to Kole, her stupid plan got Kole compromised big time. "Nakhti let my friend go now or so help me that I will end you here and now!"

Nakhti smiled, "You who had been controlled so easily by Loki, think you can save all of your friends?"

Alanna smirked. "You and Loki both underestimate humanity and in the end Loki paid for it and now I will show you your error of your ways."

Nakhti suddenly felt an electric charge in the room and he turned to her. "Your darkness?"

Alanna winked at Noel who smiled and she felt her darkness build up and as she shut her eyes remembering all of her pain and suffering she had endured, she soon found the same spark that had kick started her bloodline the first time. She imagined her mom's voice in her head and soon Noel noticed she was glowing and he yelled.

"You only have one shot Alanna, don't waste it."

Alanna nodded, "Now, Noel replicate." She ran up aiming her new power straight at Nakhti right in the face and he screamed in such pain that he dropped Kole and Noel's clone saved her and carried her away from the bastard. Alanna felt herself loose the control and she slammed into the bar area screaming out in pain as she landed hard on her side. The real Noel came and picked her up in which she was unconscious.

"Alanna!" He screamed out her name and he leaned down and kissed her. She felt the kiss and she slowly regained consciousness.

"Hey, I did it."

Noel nodded. "Are you in pain?" He asked her in concern. She nodded.

"A bit but too bad Bruce is the Hulk at the moment."

Natasha helped her stand up. "You did a great job Alanna."

Alanna turned to Tony. "Any word from ?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, but at the moment we are still on our own until he breaks the barrier that surrounds the tower."

Alanna groaned. "Guys, we need to get to the Tome."

Steve nodded. "We know, but are you sure, you can still fight?"

Alanna nodded than turned to Kole. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Kole smiled and hugged her back real quick before letting go.

"Kole, I need you to head for Stark's lab and get your hands on the Tome, Evelyn and Hawke will cover you, get going while we hold him off!" Clint told her.

"Leave it to us!" Evelyn said. Hawke was already in his monster form and just managed a growl.

"Be safe everyone!" Kole called as they took off in the direction of the lab.

At that same moment Nakhti was furious and he glowered directly at Alanna, "I will break you!" he hissed. "How dare a mere human lay a hand on a god such as myself! Face now, a pain magnified one thousand times the limit of your body!" Nakhti gathered up a ball of darkness and shot it straight at Alanna with all he had.

Alanna pushed Noel out of the way and barely dodged it in time. She felt her body on fire for she really had gone overboard this time. "You will never understand me, I was able to hit to you because I had come a long way being here. I learned what real family is, friendship, love, humans had survived in some way or form. We are connected through the bonds we create and we will do everything in our power to protect those we care about."

Nakhti laughed. "Look at you, you are bleeding from when you hit the glass. You can barely stand little girl, you are no threat to me!" Alanna turned to her friends than back to him. "I am a fighter, I never did know how to stop and it almost costs me in the end, but if this is it than I will go down fighting. You are going back to the afterlife where you belong!"

She used her kinetic ability on him sending him through the wall. Natasha knew how far Alanna had gone on some of their missions together and seeing her act this way now is scaring her again. "Alanna, stop. You need to rest!"

Noel walked over to Alanna helping her keep her balance. "You are going to fall unconscious soon, we must stop the bleeding." Noel sighed and took off his shirt and made bandages out of it and then wrapped her side in hopes to trying to cut the blood off.

She smiled, "Thanks."

Natasha turned to Clint. "Alanna needs a way out of here and to the medical ward, can you do me a favor and make sure she gets there. Noel and I will cover you!" She hoped Clint would do this for her.

Tony nodded as he was attacking with Luke and Michael, "Go, Clint get her down to the medical ward than return as fast as you can!"

Noel begged his friend to help her and he knew that Clint won't be able to resist a friend in need. Than Noel turned back to Nakhti. "You will pay for hurting her!" He used his elemental ability in combination with the others and hoped Dr. Strange and Kole would both hurry up.

"Sure, leave it to me!" Clint told Natasha and Noel. He didn't have to think twice when Natasha asked him for something anyway. He walked over to Alanna and saw she was a bit unsteady, "Alanna sorry about this but just bare with it until I get you to the ward," Clint told her and without another word he picked her up into his arms bridal style and took off in the direction of the medical ward.

Meanwhile, Kole, Evelyn and Hawke were making their way slowly to Tony's lab. Normally it would have taken them only a few minutes, but Nakhti had creatures of the underworld out to stop them at every turn.

"Watch out!" Evelyn exclaimed just as a goblin jumped at Kole. Kole easily summoned a dark arrow and killed it.

"These monsters are easy to kill, but there is just so many of them," Kole frowned, "I have the odd feeling Nakhti is trying to wear us down…for some reason."

"I dunno, but the lab is up ahead, let's hurry!" Evelyn told her. They all ran towards it, Hawke stopped to gnash a few dozen more demons between his teeth before they finally reached the door.

"Jarvis open up!" Evelyn exclaimed and the AI did so obediently.

"No funny business this time I hope, Miss O'Conner," Jarvis replied dryly. Evelyn stuck her tongue out at the ceiling as the door in front of them opened and they walked through it.

"Oh, I hate being right…" Kole said as they stepped through. Hawke growled and Evelyn's eyes went wide.

"Crap," she said.

Before them in the room stood the three headed dog Cerberus.

At that same moment Clint had finally reached the Medical Ward with Alanna in his arms. It had been hard to get her there and use his arrows at the same time, but he just had her hold on to his neck when he had to shoot. The halls were crawling with little goblin creatures that were more annoying than powerful. Once Clint entered the room and laid Alanna down on one of the beds he paused to catch his breath.

"You still okay?" He asked her. Truthfully Alanna had been quiet the whole way here and he figured she was probably angry that he had carried her, but she didn't need to push herself any more than she already had.

Alanna felt her body hit the bed and she felt like Nakhti was tormenting her. "Clint, thank you for doing this. I feel like my body is on fire, I might have an infection but you have to get back to the battle. They need you up there and do me a favor, Protect Noel, please promise me!" She grabbed his hand and gave him a look. "He must not end up down here too, do you promise?"

"Yes, I'll look out for him, rest now." Clint told her and then he took off to help the others.

Back upstairs everyone was getting tired from the long battle and Steve shouted, "Guys, hang in there. Kole and the others will return at any time."

Tony sighed. "This bastard destroyed my tower, I hate egotistic bastards."

Natasha laughed as she shot at Nakhti, "Speak for yourself Stark and if all of us survive the night, I bet that I can out drink you."

Tony smirked a little. "You are on!"

Steve shook his head and turned to Noel. "She will be fine!"

Noel nodded. "I know, she proved herself to hold her own. I will go see her once we defeat this asshole." Then he turned to Stark. "Ask Kole what is taking so long."

Tony opened up his comm. "Kole, what is your status? Did you find the book?"

"Yeah, we found it but there's a bit of a problem!" She radioed back as she dodged snapping teeth. "We'll be there in five minutes, promise." She ended the communication then and set to work defeating Cerberus.

"Kole, Hawke! Aim for the heads all at the same time, we each take one!" Evelyn yelled and Hawke leapt towards the 3rd head with a murderous snarl, Kole shot a dark arrow at the 2nd and Evelyn picked up a giant steel table and threw it at the 1st. The creature dropped dead right there and Evelyn and Kole both let out a sigh of relief. Kole ran up and got the Tome of All.

"Let's hurry back," she said and they took off towards where the others were still fighting. They met up with Clint along the way. Once they entered the room they saw that everyone was beginning to lose their stamina to fight. Kole knew there was no time to waste, she had to prove Alanna's trust in her.

"Jarvis, translate this passage for me!" Kole shouted and the AI did. Kole spoke the foreign words and as she did she felt a great and powerful energy well up inside of her, "Be gone!" She finally shouted as the spell came to an end. With an ear splitting scream Nakhti exploded into a million tiny fragments that faded into the air leaving not a trace of him behind. She had done it. Everyone was saved.

"About time!" Tony said clapped her on the shoulder, "Good work." He told her. Kole smiled.

"Thank you."

Noel smiled. "Thanks Kole, Alanna had just been taken to the medical ward for her injury. Dr. Banner we need you to see to Alanna." Bruce who was now back to normal rushed to the medical ward and then Noel turned to Clint. "Thanks man." He patted his friend on the back.

After a few minutes everyone was powered down and Tony and Natasha had begun their drinking competition while Steve and Thor sat in front of the TV. Back in the medical ward Bruce arrived.

"Alanna."

She awoke. "Hey nice to have you back, thank you too."

Bruce shook his head. "You are the real hero today, but I need to clean your injury and see how far the damage is." She gave her approval and he unwrapped Noel's ripped shirt than started cleaning it. Bruce smiled. "The glass didn't go that deep, so I am going to rewrap it than give you pain pills and you have to stay overnight."

Alanna nodded and soon Noel walked in with the rest of their friends. Noel sat down next to her bed. "You going to be ok?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Yes, I am. So did we win?" Noel turned to Kole with a huge grin.

"Yep, Kole kicked ass, all thanks to your effort in translating the ancient Aztec." Alanna turned to Kole.

"So you did it, I am proud of you!"

"Yes, thanks to you for believing in me," Kole told her hugging Alanna. Evelyn came over and joined the hug too.

"So, are you going to be okay?" Evelyn asked her.

Alanna smiled, "I am going to be ok guys, I got pain pills to take and Bruce wants me to stay in here overnight. So how are you guys feeling?" She asked her friends.

"We're fine. You were the only one that got seriously injured," Hawke told her. Then Michael looked at Noel getting a cue from him that he wanted some alone time with Alanna.

"Hey guys, let's get something to eat in the mess hall and let these two have some privacy," Michael said and they all left. Luke gave Noel a wink on the way out.

Noel shook his head as his friends left than turned to Alanna. "You are a self-righteous person Alanna, you scared me today."

Alanna sighed. "I had to save Kole, that bastard was going to hurt her like Loki did to me and I wanted to do everything I could to not allow that to happen." Noel nodded in understanding.

"Your bloodline power is out of control though Alanna, it could of killed you!" She was silent knowing full well on how close she came when she lost control.

"I know but I had to do it."

Back upstairs Tony was passed out and Natasha laughed in victory than got up and walked over to Clint. "Come on, let's go to my dorm." She led him to the elevator and once they got to her floor she led him inside. She sat down on the couch exhausted. "So, how are you Clint?" She motioned him to sit down next to her.

"Wow, you sure can hold your alcohol," Clint said with a smirk, he came over and instead of sitting next to her, he leaned down with both hands behind Natasha's head resting on the back of the couch and looked her in the eyes, "Sure you're not drunk?" He asked giving her a quick peck before laughing and standing back up. He licked his lips. He could taste the alcohol.

Natasha smirked and stood up pulling Clint close to her. "Nope, I am Russian I can hold my alcohol better than Stark." She kissed him deeply and embraced him. "You did great today, how was Alanna's condition when you put her in the medical ward?" She was concerned for her well-being.

Clint sighed as he let Natasha go so he could look at her face. "She was definitely exhausted. I think you should have a talk with her about pushing herself too hard." Clint would try to talk to Alanna himself, but he was the last person who should be telling her not to push herself. Especially after his little stunt of nearly collapsing after ignoring Bruce's order to rest with his concussion before.

Natasha sighed, "I doubt that she would listen to me Clint. Did you see her lose control after she used her bloodline power on Nakhti? She could have seriously killed herself, how am I to tell her that she has to stop putting herself out there?" She than remembered some of the S.H.I.E.L.D missions. "Clint, this is not the first time she came close to the edge, she scared me before when we were on some S.H.I.E.L.D missions. I don't know how to do this." She turned to him a little upset.

"Hey, hey," Clint moved his hand to Natasha's cheek and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Don't worry, we'll think of something together…I guess it's in S.H.I.E.L.D agents' blood to be reckless," he joked giving Natasha a smile he hoped would comfort her. "Say, what about you, remember to take care of yourself too."

Natasha smiled a little. "I'm fine Clint, you are the one who needs to take better care of yourself. But I am glad you are here to help me with her and yes, you know well enough on how both of us had given Fury a run for his money too. I just don't want her to take after us, she has a whole life to live yet and Noel as well." She embraced him, she felt safe in his arms especially since a long battle. "Do you think Alanna and Noel will make a good field team for S.H.I.E.L.D?" She knew that he too found out about Alanna and Noel's field training. "You know it won't be long until they make senior S.H.I.E.L.D agent status!"

Clint laughed glad to see her feeling better, "Right, those two are already good enough. I bet Director Fury will promote them in no time," Clint said and just at that moment there was a knock and the door to the room flew open and none other than Tony Stark walked in. Clint frowned and moved away from Natasha.

"I knocked," Tony said in defense at the murderous look Clint was giving him.

"Even if you knock you should at least give the person a chance to respond," Clint growled, "What do you want, Shell head?"

"Just thought I would let you two know some of the kids will be graduating tomorrow and there will be two new students…here's their files," Tony held the files out and Clint snatched them before flipping through.

"Keira…and Alex, huh?" Clint said absentmindly, "Who are we losing?"

"Michael, Luke and Kole. I'm holding an after party too, I'll want a rematch," Tony said nodding to Natasha.

Natasha was in shock. "It will be hard to see those three go, but at least we will have two new students." Then she turned back to Stark laughing, "You're on Stark, but I think I will still win."

Tony shook his head. "We will see Romanoff. Also I will let you two love birds get back to whatever it was you were doing." He smirked at them and Natasha threw a pillow at him.

"Get lost Stark, go play with your robots or something."

Tony dodged it. "So that is how Alanna got her attitude?" Natasha glared at him and Tony waved at them shutting the door. Once he was gone Natasha turned to Clint.

"Come on, we need to rest up because we will be chaperoning Stark tomorrow along with the kids." She pulled him to her room and on to the bed she moved closer to him. "We will be fine Clint. I'm sure the new kids will fit right in." She felt sleep overcome her and she felt happy that he was right here with her.


	21. Chapter 20 - An Ending and Beginning

The next morning Alanna awoke to Noel sleeping next to her in the medical ward bed and she smiled a little thinking about how he had done so much during the battle yesterday. Even though she was afraid they weren't going to make it, he was the one who had encouraged her through it all and she would never be able to repay him.

"Noel, wake up, it's morning."

He groaned a little before opening his eyes. "Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling?"

She smiled. "I am fine, the pain is gone and I think Bruce is about to come in to release me, so you have to get up." Noel laughed and kissed her before moving and as soon as he had, Bruce entered.

"Morning Noel, Alanna, are you well enough to move around?" He asked her. She nodded and he checked her wound and it was already healing nicely. He discharged her and Noel escorted her to the main living area.

"Come on, I am sure the others are waiting for you Alanna." She smiled a little as she was being dragged to the elevator.

Once they arrived on the main floor, they stepped out and Alanna smiled to see her friends all gathered there. Tony smiled.

"Hey, Alanna feeling better?" She nodded and Noel pulled her closer. "We all want to thank you for your bravery yesterday."

Alanna put her hands up. "It's not necessary, I just acted on instinct and did what I could to help."

Natasha shook her head. "You deserve this, so I had a special breakfast prepared for all of us including you." She walked over to where the meal was spread out and she turned to Tony with tears of joy starting to show in which she wiped them quickly.

"Was this your idea Stark?" She asked him.

Tony nodded. "Obviously. It's to celebrate our victory and the graduation of Stark Institute's first students," he told her with a smile. After that everyone sat down to a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Once everyone ate their fill, Tony had called everyone into the living room for an announcement.

Clint could tell the kids were all a little rowdy after hearing Tony say they were celebrating a graduation. No one knew who had made the cut yet, so they were all talking amongst themselves excitedly. Tony took the front of the room and had Jarvis make a pseudo holographic pedestal in front of him. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and once he had it he continued.

"Alright everyone, I have a pretty important announcement to make," Tony began, "Kole, Luke and Michael will be leaving us."

"What!?" Evelyn cried out. Her eyes went wide and she quickly glanced at the three who were mentioned. They wore equal expressions of shock.

"Yes, these three have shown that they have what it takes to function as a team in the real world. They'll be graduating to the team in Italy," Tony explained, "The rest of you still need a little time here before you strike out on your own."

"Congratulations," Bruce said and Steve nodded as well.

"Congrats, Soldiers," he said.

"Now, if you three will follow me, I have outfits that you will wear for your graduation—your new uniforms." Tony took Kole, Luke and Michael off to get them dressed up.

Noel and Alanna both were silent but deep down they were happy for them. Alanna got up and walked over to Evelyn.

"Looks like I am taking the role of big sister for sure now, so if you need me for anything don't hesitate to ask." She told her.

Noel smiled at Hawke. "Same for me Hawke, I am now your big brother."

Natasha turned to them both. "Noel, Alanna, we have our own surprise for you as well." Alanna gave her a confused look in which soon Fury called the tower and Natasha answered it. Alanna and Noel greeted the director.

"Today is not just about the celebration of Kole, Luke, and Michael leaving and moving on but for you two as well, Agents Sommers and Barrows."

Noel shook his head. "Sir, we still don't follow."

Fury turned to Natasha and Clint. "Agents Romanoff and Barton, will you two please present Agents Sommers and Barrows their new security level cards and new badges. Congrats Noel and Alanna, you both had just reached S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Status."

Alanna and Noel were in shock and Natasha turned to her partner. "Should we Clint?"

Fury smirked. "I am proud of you two, enjoy your day as new S.H.I.E.L.D Senior Agents." He cut the communication and Noel and Alanna both turned to their mentors. Natasha handed Alanna hers than hugged her. "Congrats, you deserve this."

Alanna whispered. "Thank you." Noel turned to Clint waiting patiently.

"Here Punk, don't lose these," Clint said with a smirk tossing Noel his.

"Wow, great job you two," Hawke said giving them a thumbs up. Evelyn smiled at Alanna but then turned to Natasha with worried eyes.

"Does this mean they are leaving too?" She asked. She didn't want to lose both Kole _and_ Alanna.

Natasha shook her head, "No Evelyn, Alanna and Noel will be here training under us for a while longer, and they can't use these until after they leave the institute." She reassured her the best she could.

Alanna hugged Evelyn, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Noel smiled, "Thanks Clint." He felt proud that he had accomplished so much but now there was still one question still on his mind but before he could ask it Tony had returned with Michael and the others. Noel smiled, "Hey, Michael, just the person I was waiting for. So, with you leaving who is going to play leader of the novice group?" Alanna too had wondered about that.

Steve called, "Hey Stark and you three just missed out on the news from Director Fury, Alanna and Noel both just been promoted to S.H.I.E.L.D Senior Agents." Tony than reacted in his very usual manner. Alanna glanced at Noel for they were both waiting to hear Tony's sarcasm for they both knew on how he really felt about S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury.

"Oh goody, more of S.H.I.E.L.D's spies running around…well at least I like you two," Tony grumped. Michael, Kole and Luke congratulated Alanna and Noel. When they finished Michael smiled at Noel and clapped him on his shoulder.

"Actually Noel, about the leader thing…I want you to take my place. I know you have what it takes," he said.

"I can't argue with that, Sparky." Luke chimed in. Kole hit him so Michael wouldn't have to.

"So what do you say?" Michael asked waiting for his answer.

Alanna turned to Noel. "Well, you just got promoted once, might as well take Michael's offer." Noel saw everyone was waiting for his answer and deep down he felt like he wasn't leader material, hell even Steve, the great Captain America himself thought he can handle it.

He sighed and met Michael's gaze. "Honestly I don't think I am fit to lead this group but since you put your trust in me completely, I will not let you down. I will make you proud Michael, as leader of this group."

Alanna hugged Noel. "Congrats Leader."

Noel smiled a little. "Yeah leader..." He sat down and she saw the worry in his eyes in which she walked over and sat next to him. She took his hand.

"You can do this, I trust you, you know that already." Noel nodded and squeezed her hand.

Tony sighed. "Alright enough, let's really party it up." He blasted the music and brought out all of the pop and food he could muster for the team.

It wasn't long until Alanna dragged Noel to the dance floor and he was wearing a smile again. She called her friends over and they all started having a blast.

Tony smirked. "Alright so I guess Alanna has a surprise for the grads, Alanna." She nodded and walked over grabbing the microphone.

"Evelyn please come join me in helping me sing this." She saw her friend approach and soon the song started. Alanna and Evelyn performed for their friends and as soon as the song ended, she could tell that they were touched. Alanna smiled. "To Kole, Michael, Luke, thank you to you three for everything. Don't be a stranger alright and try to keep in touch." She left the area and Tony returned the music.

Noel was hanging with their friends and Alanna walked over to Clint who had to ask him something that kept bothering her and at the moment. Natasha was busy challenging Stark to another round of drinks. She turned to Clint.

"Can I talk to you real quick? I would ask Natasha but she's busy challenging Tony."

"Sure, no problem. What's on your mind?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow. Natasha was going to end up an alcoholic at this rate.

Alanna scanned the room to make sure no one was listening. "So, now that Noel and I are Senior S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, how do I keep it professional between him and I? I know how Fury feels about agents being more than partners and friends. I am worried honestly, I'm afraid that when we do go out on missions together that we might slip up and then Fury will find out and we will be in deep trouble. So how do you keep it professional with Natasha on a mission?" She asked him seriously and met his gaze in which she knew he saw her vulnerability.

Clint frowned, "Well, honestly if Director Fury ever finds out then he will go out of his way to make sure you two never work together again. So you have to keep it professional always. You just can't show your emotions. It's something you will have to work on. It's a lot harder than it sounds." He told her apologetically. This was one thing he didn't really know how to explain. This whole thing with him and Natasha was still pretty new and he didn't even know how they would keep their feelings a secret.

Alanna was silent for a moment. "I guess I have to turn off all of my emotions and he will have to do the same also. I forgot that you and Natasha are in the same situation now, I am sorry for putting you on the spot like this." She than asked him one more thing. "Do you think that I am ready to be a Senior Agent? I have this self-doubt that my skills aren't good enough to be up there with you or Natasha."

Clint grinned at her, "Now that you don't have to worry about. Director Fury doesn't just go around appointing agents willy-nilly. He believes in you two. I have no doubt that you stand at our level, now you just have to build experience."

Alanna nodded. "But that is just it, I guess you can say that I am worried on venturing out on my own with Noel and Natasha won't be there to have my back to catch me if I fall. I guess it's just nerves and it's probably stupid to worry." She never had this much self-doubt before and it made her feel stupid telling Clint this.

"Yes, Natasha won't be there to catch you…but Noel will. You have to trust him. You guys will be perfect partners." Clint told her, "Seriously Alanna you've proved yourself many times now with Loki and Nakhti. You shouldn't even doubt your abilities."

Alanna whispered, "It's not my abilities Clint..." Tears started coming to her eyes as she remembered her conversation with Noel the night before but she wiped them away and continued. "It's my bloodline power that scares me, I could have died when I lost control during the battle and I am afraid to use it again. I am close to just shutting it out completely and not have anything to do with it. I just want to protect Noel that's all..." She became quiet than.

"That…," Clint saw the tears and immediately sent Natasha a pleading look from across the room, "Well, you saved us with that power and it was your mom's voice you heard. I don't think it's a bad power."

Natasha saw Clint's expression and laughed as Tony was passed out again than she walked over to Clint and saw Alanna's tears in which she embraced her than turned to Clint. "What is going on?" She asked him.

Clint sighed with relief once Natasha had come to his rescue. She could handle emotional situations better than him. "Alanna is freaking out about her bloodline power. She thinks she might hurt someone with it."

Natasha pulled Alanna away slightly. "Alanna, talk to me." She rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down in which Alanna glanced at Clint than back at Natasha.

"He's right Natasha, I can't deal with being a freak with an abnormal power."

Natasha sighed, "Let's all go somewhere private come on." She escorted Alanna out and Clint followed, they ended up in the empty room outside of the main living area. Once all three of them were inside Natasha turned to Alanna. "You must not think the worse Alanna, you aren't a freak and your new power has been there since your birth. Your mom helped you out right by talking to you?"

Alanna sighed, "It's impossible Natasha, she's been gone for 9 years and I just lost it big time." Natasha shook her head.

"Dr. Strange knew it first, your parents never showed the power and your original abilities saved you as a kid."

Alanna turned away and glanced out the window. "I don't know anymore, it feels like everything I ever went through is a lie."

Natasha turned to Clint. "We are here for you Alanna, all because you and Noel are going out on your own does not mean that we won't help mentor you or be there for you when you need us. Even if the missions get too hard for you two, Fury will send us in to help you in any way possible. You will never be alone, trust in Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D us, Noel, even Tony and the others, we all have your back. Right Clint? Also your life is not a lie, you just been through a lot and your power is good Alanna, never think otherwise." Alanna was silent and Natasha urged Clint to talk.

"Right, we're all here for you. We're a team. We deal with our problems together. Not just team stuff though, we're here to listen whenever you need us." Clint told her. "I promise." He hoped Alanna would believe him and trust herself.

Alanna turned back to her friends and gave them a small smile. "Thank you for the encouragement." She walked over and hugged her friends. "I will promise to come to you guys anytime I need advice, so now let's head back to the party." She left the room with a smile and once she entered the main living area again she walked over to Kole and Evelyn. "Hey girls, can we hang out a bit?" She happened to glance over and laughed as Thor and Tony were passed out while Noel and the boys enjoyed showing off on the dance floor.

Noel noticed Alanna and mouthed. "Are you ok?" She nodded and waved at the girls to move away from the guys.

Alanna turned to them. "I thought it would be cool to hang out one last time with you Kole."

Back in the empty room Natasha turned to Clint. "Anything else you want to tell me about Alanna? Is she worried about working on her own?" She asked him.

Clint's smile flattened into a thin line and he couldn't help glancing the other way as he spoke since these words applied to them as well, "She worried about her and Noel's relationship if Director Fury finds out…honestly I didn't know what to tell her. She's also worried about losing you to cover her back."

Natasha walked over to him and took his hand."We will be fine Clint, I can stay professional and Fury will never find out about us as long as you do the same. Alanna and Noel will figure it out and I'm sure all four of us will be fine out there on the field. As for Alanna afraid of losing me as back up, I just hope she remembers what I just told her. If the missions do become too much for her and Noel, than Fury will send us in to help them so in a way she still has me to cover her back." She leaned in and kissed him trying to calm him down, she could tell that he was a little stressed. She wanted Clint to know that they were going to be ok no matter what. "I love you remember that." She whispered.

Back upstairs, Alanna turned to Kole. "So, when do you and the boys leave exactly?" She felt upset that she was losing Kole especially since they just became close friends. "Also, I promise to look after Evelyn with my life and protect her." She told her.

Kole smiled at Alanna. She could tell Alanna was having a lot of doubts but she still tried to be strong saying she would take care of Evelyn. "Alanna, thank you. We're all leaving tomorrow morning early and I will miss you two more then you know, but I promise to write." Kole told her and she pulled Alanna and a teary Evelyn into a hug. She hated to leave them both, but she knew they were strong enough to make it on their own.

Alanna pulled back some. "I will miss you too and you better call and even when you are in trouble and I'm on a mission, I promise to save you!" She smiled at her.

Back with the boys Noel saw Alanna's expression and knew a lot was bothering her but at the moment he was thinking of his own problems. "So, Michael, how are you going to keep Luke in line? He will give you even more problems since you will be in a team now with Kole." He laughed at Luke's expression and then became serious, "You can trust Hawke's care with me, I promise to keep him out of trouble."

"Thanks man…" Michael said giving Noel a grateful look, "I worry about Hawke a lot since he gets down on himself a lot about being a 'monster'"

"Yeah, good luck without us, dragon boy." Luke told him.

Soon Natasha and Clint rejoined the party and honestly the whole atmosphere seemed somewhat gloomy and it was to be expected since everything was changing. Natasha glanced over at Clint and smiled than turn to Steve and Bruce."So, what is going on you two?" Steve nodded.

"Nothing much, the kids are having a hard time though."

Bruce nodded, "They became close not that long ago, but I'm sure they all will see each other someday."

Soon Stark woke up and glared at Natasha. "You cheated Romanoff!"

Natasha smirked. "No way Stark, I'm Russian I know how to handle my alcohol."

Tony turned to Clint. "Well Robin Hood anything to say?" He knew something happened when he was passed out and glancing at the kids, he knew this was hard on them.

"Yeah, you suck at holding your alcohol," Clint told him and then took pity and patted Tony on the back, "The kids'll be okay, Stark. Goodbyes are always tough." All of the Avengers were quiet then and even though it was a party the mood had an underlying bitterness.

The next morning saw many tearful goodbyes and Luke made sure to take one last group picture with all of them.

"I'm going to miss you two so much. I'll call once a week. You can count on it." Kole said as she hugged Alanna and Evelyn one last time. She even gave Noel and Hawke a hug, making sure to ruffle Hawke's hair before she let go.

"Goodbye," was all Luke managed to say. He left to the plane quickly and Evelyn could swear she saw tears in his eyes.

"Good luck everyone," Michael said, "I'm counting on you Noel," he said with a smile and then he took Kole's arm and gently lead her away.

As Noel and the others watched their friends leave, Alanna embraced Evelyn as tears fell down her face and Noel patted Hawke on the back.

"Now there were the four musketeers." Alanna grinned a little. "Evelyn, Hawke, we will make it ok. Trust in Noel because I do."

Noel gave her a look with a smile. "Well, I guess we should go see the others."

Noel led them into the main area in which they were waiting for the kids to return. "So, what now?"

Tony knew the four remaining were depressed so he tried to cheer them up. "Hey, guys what would you say if I told you that you were getting two new members?"

Alanna snorted. "Fuck that, we just lost three of our friends and suddenly we have to accept new teammates."

Noel gave Alanna a look than turn to Evelyn and Hawke "Can you two give us a minute?" He saw them walk away and then he turned back to Alanna. "Please, don't do this to me Alanna. It's not easy playing leader ok. I just need your support."

Alanna nodded slightly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Noel sighed. "Damn you Michael, how in the hell did you deal with this?" He walked away and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Touchy already, anyway I'm going to let Natasha and Clint take over." He left the room and Natasha noticed the four members standing there waiting.

"Alright, there will be a new girl and a new boy. They are here now so please show them with respect." They turned to see the two new members who just entered the institute. Natasha continued. "The girl is Keira Bowman and she goes by Dark Wave."

Keira walked over with a smile and Alanna instantly felt something was off about that smile and she felt almost threatened like they had met before.

Noel nodded. "I am the new leader of this group, Noel and this is Alanna, Hawke, and Evelyn."

Keira nodded. "Pleasure." Natasha turned to Clint. "You can introduce the boy."

Clint nodded but before he could say anything the boy spoke up for himself.

"Alex Bennett," he said with a smile, "Codename Black Ice."

Hawke blinked at his bulky clothes and noted that somehow Alex didn't quite seem to fit him.

"They both have nice hero names," he commented and Alex shrugged walking up to them.

"Tony said I should call myself Snow cone, but Pepper hit him and she gave me the name Black Ice, honestly it's a work in progress," Alex explained with a nod.

"So, first order of business is that you help your new teammates get settled into the dorms." Clint told them all.

Alanna turned to Natasha with a look and she instantly knew that Alanna already sensed something off about the new girl and she nodded back at her. This was their way of communicating that there could be a possible danger and to stay alert.

Alanna sighed, "Come on Keira, I will show you the dorm." She motioned Evelyn to follow and once inside the elevator Keira turned to Alanna.

"So, what is your hero name?"

Alanna cautiously read her expression as she answered her, "I am Red Huntress and Evelyn is Energy Beam."

Keira smirked, "Cool, I hope I make you guys proud."

Alanna nodded and soon they were on their floor and once they entered the dorm, Alanna turned to her. "You can have the bed by the window." Keira smiled.

"Thanks, I will make myself right at home." She got busy unpacking and Alanna glanced at Evelyn with a guarded look and mouthed. "Be careful."

Back in the boys dorm Noel, "Alright Alex, you can pick any one of the two empty beds. I hope you enjoy your stay here and if you need anything let me know. By the way I am Storm Dragon and this is Revolver."

Back upstairs Steve turned to Natasha. "Why did Alanna give you that look just now?"

Natasha smiled. "No reason, she's just being herself." Steve left it go at that but she could tell Clint saw right through it. Natasha just nodded at Clint and motioned him to follow her for they have schedules to work out for the newly assembled team. The other members just relaxed for now, since they all earned it from a long battle with Nakhti and now things are going to get more interesting.

What awaits for the new team? Who is the villain that wants to come destroy the Avengers and the new team?

**To Be Continued in Stark Institute II in the near future.**


End file.
